Un Giro y Al Revés
by Prince-Criss-Bel
Summary: "La historia de ambos no podía encerrarse solo en ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron corroídas por el dolor y la frustración". La vida es como un lento Jazz, un baile armonioso lleno de tropiezos y caídas; Que entre pasos y giros logra atraer, enloquecer y embriagar dos corazones opuestos.
1. Mov 1 La mona y el Virgen

**Holisss ^^, yo he vuelto por aquí pero en esta ocasión saldré de mi área de experiencia; Me permito contar a los queridos lectores que decidan leer esta historia, que comenzare un nuevo proyecto de Fics centrándome en especial en mi amada pareja ShinYori , cambiando el Fandom que llevaba. Bleach es mi serie favorita en el mundo y ya se me hacia tarde el escribir una historia sobre la serie y en especial sobre el personaje que más amo. Sin mucho más que decir, les presento mi primer ShinjiXHiyori, tendrá amistad, romance, drama y demás (los que saben como soy ya se imaginaran). Buena lectura ^^**

 **N/A 1: La serie tanto como lo personajes, son autoria de Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **N/A 2: En esta ocasión no los enumerare por capítulos o actos, sera por Movements ( movimientos en ingles), un termino usado tanto en la composición musical como en el baile**

* * *

 ** _La vida es como un lento Jazz, un baile armonioso lleno de tropiezos y caídas;_**

 ** _Que entre pasos y giros, logra atraer, enloquecer y embriagar_**

 ** _dos corazones opuestos._**

 _ **UN GIRO Y AL REVÉS**_

 **MOVEMENT 1: La Mona y el Virgen.**

Hacían ya las seis de la tarde y por los pasillos de la Academia _Shino_ apenas si se veía a un puñado de personas. Estaba exhausta mental y físicamente, con una pila de libros sobre sus pequeñas manos se tambaleaba dando la impresión de que pararía en el piso en cualquier momento. Cada maldición era lanzada al aire en forma bramido debido a la carga pesada y su poca paciencia, el estrés daría paso a un retorcijón en su cabeza por lo que decidió apaciguarlo al hacer una pequeña pausa en una de las zonas de descanso del instituto con solo la hierba bajo sus pies y el mar de estrella sobre su cabeza.

Estaba harta de las clases teóricas: "Historia del _Seiretei_ ", "Fundación y conformación de la sala de los 46", "Orígenes y clases de _Kidou_ ", todo un cúmulo de texto basura. Que le pusieran un muñeco de práctica y una _katana_ y con seguridad se encargaría de córtalo en pequeños tajos, pues partirle la madre al enemigo fue la chispa que impulsó a aquella chica rubia a transitar la senda shinigami, y ahora cursando el primer año en la escuela de arte espiritual, aspiraba con unirse al _Gotei_ de protección y liquidar asquerosos Holows; un futuro como ese no se oía nada mal para su violenta personalidad.

Estaba sola, física y metafóricamente hablando. Su forma de ser no era fácil de comprender o tolerar para la mayoría y como evidencia estaba que en los cinco meses que llevaba de estudio, apenas si se hablaba con ese chico Akon, su pareja por obligación cuando por orden del maestro se requería trabajo en equipo. Él era un imbécil al igual que el resto, apenas terminaban las clases tomaba sus cosas y se largaba como los demás. Entonces aquella era su situación, mientras todos los aprendices a dioses de la muerte entrenaban, reían, compartían y disfrutaban de sus épocas doradas, ella comía sin compañía, le correspondían la mesas más apartadas y de un solo puesto en los salones de clase, su recámara estaba siempre desierta ya que de tantas peleas y discusiones ninguna de sus compañeras se atrevía a entrar en su cuarto: Hiyori Sarugaki estaba sola.

Se dejó caer en la frialdad de las hojas puntiagudas que le servían de colchón, con sus libros de texto a un costado formando una columna casi de su estatura; miraba sin mirar la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, hasta que por fin su boca se cerró dando paso al impecable silencio llenar el lugar. Los músculos de su entrecejo comúnmente arrugado, se relajaron y ahora por fin dejaba ver esa mirada inocente y de niña abandonada que mantenía oculta del resto de habitantes de la sociedad de almas y lo hacía por una clarísima razón: "Matar o morir", le repitió incesantemente su padre antes de ser devorado por un hollow; vivía bajo ese principio, siempre a la ofensiva sin brindar una mínima confianza, para que así nadie pudiese lastimarla.

Pero ser de piedra tiempo completo era imposible, nada ni nadie es inquebrantable y vivir tras muros de acero era por demás utópico; tantas burlas, golpes e insultos dados a sus débiles y patéticos compañeros, estaban a punto de pasarle factura. No pudo reaccionar cuando la pila de pesados manuscritos forrados en gruesa madera cayó estrepitosamente sobre su cabeza y abdomen, se movió lo más rápido que pudo para escapar de los escombros, pero ya era muy tarde. De su frente escurría un grueso hilo de sangre y en sus brazos sobresalían varios hematomas, eso sin mencionar el dolor agudo en sus costillas.

—Gnomo de mierda, ¡ahora no te ves tan ruda, pedazo de basura con colmillos! —dijo un chico por ahí, burlándose de la pequeña rubia al verla caer.

Un coro de risas hicieron presencia junto a los cinco chicos que bien conocía. Apretó los dientes claramente iracunda al reconocer aquellos rostros, todos ellos entraron en la misma promoción que ella, todos ellos unos debiluchos sin futuro y ella como buena niña que era, se encargaba de recordárselos día tras día junto a insultos y objetos arrojadizos. Pero siempre era una pelea de uno contra uno, nunca se había visto rodeada por tantos tipos mucho más altos que ella, herida, sangrando, aturdida y sin ningún arma con que defenderse.

—¡Hayato, hijo de puta! —le gritó furiosa. —Te voy a arrancar ese hocico de perro sarnoso que tienes y tendrás que lamerme la mierda de las sandalias para que te perdone la vida. —amenazó sin remordimientos.

Estaba en clara desventaja y las expresiones del líder y el resto no mejoraban, de hecho ahora se acercaban recogiendo varios de los libros más pesados. Tal vez no ganaría pero nunca se dejaría humillar por un grupillo tan patético y asqueroso como el que habían formado en su contra.

—Fuertes palabras para ser una podrida pila de carne magullada, Sarugaki.—un chico castaño inició el segundo round arrojando dos útiles académicos los cuales Hiyori esquivó con dificultad y la cabeza la estaba matando.

—Llevas semanas jactándote de nosotros y humillándonos, así que creemos que es hora de que tengas tu buen merecido. —habló otro del grupo que estaba contra ella.

Iba a renegar ante el tercero en hablar pero se vio interrumpida por otro libro contra su brazo derecho, un quejido escapó en forma de grito desgarrador, ya que esa parte había sido golpeada con fuerza anteriormente.

—Te odian hasta los maestros así que ni te molestes en pedir ayuda o acusarnos, eres una mierdecilla y nadie se va a extrañar de ver tu rostro de perra del demonio, lleno de moretones.

Ninguno se iba a apartar y más viendo la clara desigualdad de condiciones, pero la agresiva rubia no se dejaría tan fácil. Conforme uno de ellos estiró el brazo en su dirección, le lanzó una patada giratoria haciendo que se estrellara de lleno contra uno de los árboles. Aquel ágil movimiento la forzó a usar casi todos sus músculos por lo que un dolor punzante le recorrió el abdomen obligándola a encorvarse protegiendo su propio cuerpo. Jodida vida, maldito mundo lleno de infelices, y maldita anti-socialidad. Por primera vez desde que llegó a ese mundo, se arrepentía de no tener al menos un amigo, alguien que luchara junto a ella, que ganara a su lado o que en el peor de los casos fuesen golpeados juntos.

Levantó uno de sus antebrazos con el fin de proteger al menos su rostro cuando la golpiza era casi inevitable. El fuerte sonido de un golpe no se hizo esperar, confusa, examinó su anatomía para confirmar el hecho de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía ser víctima de aquel ataque; se incorporó alzando la mirada en dirección a sus atacantes, pero lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

¿Quién demonios era ese tarado de cabello rubio y un liso subnormal?, ¿Por qué putas había osado interrumpir su pelea?, ¿Cómo carajos es que le resultaba tan fácil derribar a dos de ellos en menos de un minuto? La enfurecía todo aquello y aún más el hecho de que el tipo nuevo no parecía ni siquiera inmutarse de la pequeña presencia a su lado.

Se disponía a jalarle de su _shihakusho_ celeste para que se apartara y solo hasta ese momento se percató de que el joven también era estudiante de la academia. Nunca le había visto, ni a sus ojos grises, ni sus blancos e inmensos dientes, ni su cabellera dorada con cortes rectos que le rozaban los hombros; le valía madres si se trataba de alguien con mayor recorrido dentro de la institución, por mil demonios que no le permitiría meterse en su camino.

—Hey, ¡imbécil¡, salte, esta es mi pelea, no necesito tu ayuda.

Tan distraída quedó por esa repentina aparición, que se olvidó por completo del tipejo detrás suyo, el mismo que acto seguido la levantó aprisionándole ambos brazos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el otro rubio se disponía a ayudarla, pero claro que no le dejaría, no necesitaba ser recatada por nadie, joder.

—Mándale saludes a tu hombría, !intento de basura!— gritó antes plantar con gran fuerza, ambos pies en toda la nariz del sujeto, este cayó como piedra claramente desmayado.

Ahora sí que ese rubiecito aprendería quien era la Alfa del equipo. Su mente y cuerpo se bloquearon, "¿Equipo?", ¿Desde cuándo ella cooperaba con alguien?, o formulándolo mejor, ¿Desde cuándo alguien la ayudaba en algo?, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba si quiera? Frunció el entrecejo, odiaba tener sentimientos encontrados y ese en específico estaba completamente alejado de lo que era su manera de vivir.

Era cierto que todos en la puta escuela eran más altos que ella, pero ese tipo de verdad se pasaba de calidad, giró su cuerpo determinada a plantarle cara a ese jodido poste de luz; frente a frente con el desconocido de ojos grises, lo primero que vino a su mente fue partirle sus brillantes dientes, el muy abusivo se había atrevido a rodear con sus largos brazos su cuerpo entero alcanzando a rozarla privándole de la deslumbrante luz de luna. Su rostro no dejaba de sonreír sínicamente mientras varias gotas de sudor ya escurrían desde ese flequillo perfectamente peinado. Fue hasta que lo observó de pies a cabeza que se percató de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Bajaste la guardia _bokke_. —dijo el muchacho rubio, tartamudeando un poco.

Con la mente dispersa por su mini victoria, olvidó por completo al primero en caer y por su pequeño error de estrategia fue el auto-invitado quien recibió el fuerte golpe del libro más robusto de todos, aproximadamente unos 5 kilos de peso cayeron de golpe contra la espalda del más alto. Dejarse golpear por proteger a una completa desconocida, ¿era estúpido o qué?.

—Imbécil. —murmuró dándole un fuerte toque en la mejilla.— Nunca te pedí ayuda, pero ya que estas aquí, sirve de algo, _!aho!_ —bastó con una fuerte patada en su abdomen para arrojarlo en dirección a el ultimo agresor en pie, ahora ambos se encontraban adoloridos en el suelo. Sacando provecho de esto, se acercó ignorando de momento a aquel con quien compartía color de cabello; por fin el hijo de puta que le había arrojado la pila de libros encima estaba a su merced, alzó la rodilla a la altura de su propio pecho y dejó caer la pierna con la velocidad de mil _shunpos_ , en trayectoria directa a la entrepierna de suicida-Hayato como se le conocería de ahora en adelante.

Sonreía triunfante observando con placer al tipo retorcerse en el suelo, llamando a su mamita y chillando, tan lamentable que le quitaba ganas de seguirlo golpeando. Ella había ganado esa batalla y la guerra, que nadie dijera lo contrario.

—Buena partida de nueces para ser tan compacta. —nuevamente el sonriente empedernido llamó su atención, aun no se paraba del suelo e incluso se notaba bastante cómodo sobre su trasero.

Frunció el ceño demostrando abiertamente su enojo, piernas separadas y manos en las caderas, la propia pose de malota de barrio.

—Compacto tu cerebro, !retardado!—estampó su puño cerrado contra la cima de la cabellera amarilla.—¿Y quién mierdas te pidió que intervinieras?. Yo lo tenía todo controlado antes de que tú y tu estúpido cabello de niña llegaran aquí. —reclamó furiosa al rubio de ojos grises.

El mayor miraba y peinaba sus propios mechones de una forma tan vanidosa que le provocaba nauseas, como lo odiaba por ese hermoso cabello y es que envidiar el pelo de un hombre era caer bajo por lo que nunca lo admitiría, jamás.

—Además...—Dijo en medio de un gruñido.

Podía chantajear a los tontos esos, pero contra el rubio no tenía nada, ni su nombre conocía; su imagen de chica ruda se vendría abajo si ese sujeto llegaba a abrir la boca, su fama de fiera era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que tenía.

—!Solo lárgate!—se agachó y comenzó a recoger los libros.

—Dices que es de niña, pero mejor que el tuyo de escobillo sí es.

Un puto suicida definitivamente. Luego de semejante insulto y de atreverse a manosear una de sus coletas, usó en él la mejor defensa posible y segundos después "Mr sonrisitas" tenía el tabique roto; pero el infeliz era más insistente que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido, aun con la sangre goteando de sus fosas nasales se acuclillaba su lado ¿Para qué? Ante sus grandes ojos color miel, el más alto comenzó a reunir libros al igual que ella, apilándolos de una manera organizada.

—Pero si lo que buscas es una respuesta…—el chico recogió el último y lo puso justo en sus palmas abiertas. —Me es imposible quedarme quieto cuando le dan una paliza a alguien.

Luego de unos minutos de expectante silencio, el bastardo supo leer parte de sus pensamientos:

—Espera, ¿Te sentiste especial por el hecho de ser una damisela en apuros?—el imbécil rompió en risas aumentando en Hiyori sus deseos de romperle la cara.

Y así lo hizo, dando un mejor uso a aquel manuscrito de pasta dura lo estampó contra el trasero del blondo logrando que por fin sus labios fueran disipando tanta molesta curvatura.

—¿Especial?—Comenzó a reír con sarcasmo. —Por favor, me paso por el culo lo que opines de mí, _aho_.—indudablemente seguía molesta, pero no tanto como sería lo normal.

En el fondo pensó que se trataba de algún cliché de mierda, que al ver una hermosa dama en peligro sus instintos principescos lo animaron a salvarla, eso sin duda hubiese sacado de casillas a su Animal/Comecarne/Interno. Pero no fue así, él la vio como igual, no como inferior o como rival, simplemente había decidido por voluntad propia, luchar junto a otra alma; eso era algo nuevo para ella y se sentía extrañamente bien, nunca había recibido esa clase de atención, algo tan trivial como una "echada de mano".

—No te daré la gracias y es más te advierto que si te gustan tus dientes donde los tienes, más te vale no contarle a nadie en este puto mundo que esas dos bajas fueron obra tuya.—amenazó rabiante.—¿Entendiste, _baka baka_?—por alguna razón desconocida, bajó el tono de voz pese a la manera agresiva con que lo jaló del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a quedar a su altura. —¿Entendiste?

—Lo copio, _bokke,_ además yo no te pedí ningún _arigato_ , lo hice porque lo creí correcto y no por...

Forzó al rubio a callar colocando una pila libros sobre sus brazos, ya que insistía le permitiría ayudarle como mula de carga.

— _Yare yare_ , ya veo porque ese sujeto estaba tan cabreado contigo. No lo justifico pero…no tienes muchos amigos ¿Verdad?—se ganó un zape, cortesía de Hiyori en su gran frente de gigante. —Auch, eso duele tonta. —el más alto se atrevió a golpearla con su codo derecho de un modo jovial, algo como eso en ocasiones anteriores había valido suficiente como para dejarle el ojo morado a alguien; la gran diferencia es que esta vez ella no lo golpeo, tampoco significaba que se volvería "señorita amable". Hiyori simple y por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron, pondría su esfuerzo en llevar una conversación.

—Eso no te importa, metiche. — resopló en silencio hasta que de un momento a otro, el mayor le hizo señas de que sacara algo de su bolsillo. Si tenía dinero consideraría tomar un poco a manera de indemnización; pero no fue eso lo que rozaron sus dedos, en cambio sacó de el pliegue algo suave y delgado como tela. ¿Un pañuelo?, ¿Para qué demonios quería un pañuelo? —¿Y esto?

—¿No es obvio torpe?, sigues sangrando.

Solo hasta que lo recalcó el flacuchento ese, recordó la herida en su cabeza, posó el pequeño trapo sobre la hinchazón parando por fin la hemorragia. Para nada lo hacía porque él se lo dijera, como odiaba sus ridículas y perpetuas hileras de dientes.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma, mira que actuar tan imprudentemente…buscaras que te maten algún día, _bokke._ —Su tono de voz cambió, ahora sonaba serio y con un aire de madurez que no le quedaba. Fingió ignorarlo pero a su pesar, el brazo sí que le dolía no pudiendo evitar aquel quejido.

El rubio dejó la columna de volúmenes en el suelo y comenzó a revisar la extremidad. Solo por ese contacto físico no permitido se merecía el golpe en la cima de la cabezota hueca que tenía. Quedaron en un extraño silencio, parecía que él la soltaría y se iría por donde había llegado, que finalmente y luego de tantos porrazos le había hartado, que se quedaría magullada y sola.

Parecían muchas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo, así que se limitaría a quebrar esa ley del hielo que le resultaba tan incómoda.

—¿Ya ves que estoy bien?, no es el primero ni el último golpe que me ganaré…—le dijo en tono más amable, pero su presencia la desconcertaba. —¿Eres de un grado superior no?, ¿Acaso no están en época de exámenes?…deja de perder el tiempo y ve a estudiar, tal vez así se te quite un poco lo retardado…

Los ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos sin descansar ni un segundo.

—No tengo amigos y no los necesi...—No terminó su frase, el otro chico interrumpió.

—Cállate, estúpida. —contestó él a secas.

Ese insulto seco la lleno de cólera, ¿Ahora qué carajos le sucedía a ese tipo?, ¿Dónde había quedado tanta risa y cinismo de momentos antes?, todo apuntaba a que realmente lo había llevado a su punto de quiebre.

—¿Cómo puedes negar algo que te roza las narices?…sí que eres tonta, _baka baka baka baka_. —le dijo a Hiyori.

Tal vez si se estaba volviendo tonta, venir a alegrarse un poco porque el tarado se volvió inaguantable de nuevo. Pero si a su mente ya le estaba fallando la cordura, la cosa se complicó aún más cuando el rubio le sacó la lengua infantilmente, ¿Qué era, un niño de cinco años?

—Serás imbécil…—de manera inconsciente curvó la comisura de sus labios dejando a la vista una diminuta sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida; pudo ver como la cara del contrario se iluminada orgullosa de haberle sonsacado una expresión diferente. —Tu eres el único _baka baka baka baka_.

No supo cómo ocurrió, le echaría la culpa de todo al destino por ser absurdo cuando se le pegaba la gana, el caso es que ahora se encontraba en medio de una batalla de muecas con aquel tipo fastidioso, se veía realmente ridículo cuando estiraba sus parpados, los pliegues de sus mejillas y sus fosas nasales de esa manera. Maldición, lograba sacarle más y más sonrisas.

—Hey, hey, no me golpees con tu _hyper tamakeri kick._

Maldito bastardo, se atrevía a decir que era una pervertida fetichista, ahora sí que le haría huevos revueltos. Pero lo que sucedió fue algo completamente disímil, empezó como una risa floja hasta que finalmente ya nada podía detenerla. Las carcajadas salían sin control al ver al otro cubriéndose sus parte nobles mientras saltaba y gritaba el ridículo apodo a su anterior golpe bajo. El temblor que de su estómago y pulmones se esparció por todo su cuerpo diminuto, no le permitió seguir de pie cayendo al suelo entre carcajeos desinhibidos; y él, ese tonto de ojos estirados y larga nariz, imito su acción risotada tras risotada y en un santiamén se encontraba recostado a menos de un metro suyo.

—Sí que eres tonto. —Reía estrepitosamente, no podía contenerse.

Murmuró como pudo, un sonido solo para los dos; mientras su mandíbula subía y bajaba compulsivamente, no podía recordar hacia cuanto tiempo no reía de esa manera tan escandalosa y lo inquietante del caso es que le sucedía con un completo desconocido. Inició siendo molesto pero al diablo con todo, ese estúpido la divertía y mucho, con cada golpe que se dejaba recibir y cada mueca en su horrenda cara. ¿Qué le sucedía?, ni _Kami_ podría explicárselo. ¿Acaso era a lo que se refirió el rubio minutos antes?: _"_ ¿Cómo puedes negar algo que te roza las narices?", eso había dicho el muy estúpido. "Desear una amistad" _,_ no podría comprobar tal teoría, ni se lo preguntaría tampoco.

—!Shinji! —El llamado llegó desde uno de los ventanales que daba a el pequeño jardín, se trataba de un muchacho que había visto con los de segundo año pero más importante, ¿Era ese el nombre del tonto cabeza hueca?, tan estúpido y peculiar como su dueño: Shinji.

—Hirako- _san_. —escuchó decir a otra persona.

En menos de nada ya habían tres personas ubicadas debajo del arco de mármol que ambos ya habían atravesado; el rubio no lo pensó ni un minuto y se incorporó para verlos, evidentemente eran amigos. Entre grito y grito, pudo entender que su círculo social tenía planeado ir junto a varias chicas del curso a admirar el bello reflejo del lago cercano a la academia. Típico plan de pervertidos cachondos con las hormonas llenas, en busca de seducir a cualquier tonta que cayera en el juego. Qué asco, y pensar que su primera impresión de él había sido tan errada.

—Lo siento, ha surgido algo, vayan ustedes. —respondió el rubio a su círculo de amistades.

Esa respuesta sí que la cogió por sorpresa. No demoraron las réplicas de los demás hombres ya que al parecer Shinji era de los mejores imanes de chicas en su año y sin él, el perverso plan peligraba. Hirako volvió a su antigua posición recostado junto a ella y se despidió con una simple sacudida de mano de los jóvenes rostros resignados que ahora marchaban camino abajo.

—Serás tonto, _baka_ Shinji. Ahora te quedaras virgen de por vida. —Dijo Hiyori riendo con naturalidad a lo que los pómulos del otro padecieron de un tenue rubor. Un golpecito a su orgullo el cual no se quedaría sin venganza, por lo que uno de sus delgados brazos cargo con las consecuencias del punzante pellizco. No lo admitiría pero le alegró que no se fuera, se sentía reconfortante cambiar su aburrida rutina al menos por una sola noche. —Lo digo enserio. Si habían quedado, debiste ir imbécil.

—¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

La frase seca del chico cortó cualquier pensamiento. Que alguien se marchase de su vida era tan normal como que el agua moja, ella simplemente lo aceptaba sin peros y seguía adelante. No obstante ahora se sentía jodidamente enmarañada, su zona oscura le recordaba día a día que no podía aferrarse a una persona, nadie merecía su confianza, que no permitiera a ninguno verla tan cerca que pudiese lastimarla o aprovecharse, por la simple razón de que ella no quería a nadie a su lado.

—Haz lo que quieras, Shinji…como sea, no esperaba que te quedaras mucho rato conmigo de todas maneras. —dijo ella con un poco de nostalgia.

Maldita voz que la traiciono, aquellas últimas palabras salieron de su boca con un dejo de melancólica, tan patético y anormal en ella que se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia. Se sintió irritada, sentimiento que cambio en cuestión de segundos a vergüenza, el mecanismo de defensa que encontró a su alcance fue actuar inmaduramente, girando en el césped de tal forma que él solo pudiese contemplar su espalda.

—Bien, ¡entonces está decidido! —al parecer el tonto se las quería dar de superhéroe con esa pose tan ridícula, levantando su dedo índice al aire con cara de sabelotodo. —Me quedo con dos condiciones; primero que dejes de ser tan amargada y segundo que admitas que quieres un amigo. —expresó Shinji con semblante de alegría.

Ese temita de nuevo, esta vez le saldría caro; la pequeña rubia atacó con sus feroces dientes la blanda carne de uno de los brazos del mayor deleitándose con sus lamentos por el dolor. Afiló sus colmillos con la piel del contrario hasta que más rápido que tarde, ella dejó de hacer presión y él desistió el intentar quitársela de encima. La ira que inspiró su bestial ataque, tal cual vino, se marchó dejando como recuerdo aquellas pequeñas marcas de dientes.

—Yo no necesito de esas sandeces. —contradijo, negándose con totalidad.

Hirako soltó un largo suspiro recostándose nuevamente. Era ridículo, no iba a ceder ante él, no por un imbécil recién conocido.

—Pero...pegas buenos puños. —reconoció Hiyori un poco tímida. El mayor levantó la vista algo extrañado por el cambio de actitud. —Lo mío son las patadas. Aún no tomo el curso de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y ya que puedo ver que ya fuiste evaluado en eso… Te ordeno que seas mi muñeco de practica todas las noches hasta que aprenda a golpear mucho mejor que tú, _aho_ , Shinji. —enterró sin contemplación el dedo índice en la mejilla del rubio, aquella que segundos después se contrajo formando una inmensa y desagradable sonrisa de júbilo. —Quita esa cara de perro callejero, _baka baka_. —restregó sus pequeñas manos sobre el rostro del chico, tratando de deshacer esa expresión de gato Cheshire.

—Bien, bien, como tu _sempai_ te enseñaré. —se había ganado un buen pellizco en el estómago por insinuar que era mejor que ella. —Digo ¡seré tu muñeco de practica todas las noches de ahora en adelante!

Ahora la que sonreía ladina era ella, con un destello diabólico en su rostro claro está.

—Pero deberás recompensarme. —advirtió Hirako. —Mmm, déjame ver, podrías cocinarme algo y ser servicial para variar…—pero Hiyori no dudó en darle un cabezazo por iluso. —Hey, hey me necesitas vivo para que el entrenamiento de resultado, pedazo de tonta.

Ella refutó el insulto tan comprensivo y razonable como siempre pero ya era muy tarde para rescatar su naturaleza asocial. Era incalculablemente entretenido jalarle las mejillas, intentar arrancar su cabello, aplastar su puntiaguda nariz o pisarlo en sus pies de payaso, todo podía resumirse en una única razón: "Él se deja sin parar de sonreír…y luego me hace lo mismo", pensó Hiyori. ¿Qué carajos era eso?, las cosas sin sentido le molestaban y hartaban sin duda alguna, solo complican la existencia, meros estorbos en las metas futuras de las personas; Y ahora toda esa teoría se venía abajo porque por él…daría un gran salto de fe y dejaría que algo tan irracional y espontaneo entrara en su zona de confort. Si se atrevía a fallar a su confianza, por _Kami_ que le arrancaría uno a uno cada hebra de su preciado cabello rubio.

—Soy Sarugaki Hiyori...así que deja de llamarme pedazo de tonta, _baka baka_ Shinji.

—Hiyori…como una mona en miniatura. —pensó Shinji en voz alta.

De esa si no se salvaba el infeliz, Sarugaki se le arrojó encima y comenzó a darle palmadas en toda la carota sonriente hasta dejarle rojas las mejillas.

—Espera, espera. —decía Shinji y la chica se detuvo. —Estaba pensando…nuestras iníciales son las mismas pero invertidas…es curioso, ya que me gusta lo "al revés'".

¿Qué acaso no había prestado atención a la reprimenda por llamarle mono?, y para completar salía con semejante niñada sin sentido. Decidió ignorar el último comentario y con pesadez se puso de pie siendo seguida por el rubio.

—Mejor llevamos tus cosas de vuelta antes de que estos estúpidos vuelvan en sí. Sería una pérdida de tiempo golpearlos de nuevo.

—Shinji, por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, tu idiota.

En lo que caminaban lado a lado, tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír de manera ridícula, era agradable que alguien se ofreciera a cargar sus cosas sin ninguna retribución de por medio. No hablaron cosas importantes en lo que llegaban a su cuarto, el seguía llamándola _bokke_ y tonta, y ella _baka baka_ Shinji o _aho_. A esas alturas de la noche los pasillos estaban en un completo silencio, cuando llegaron al ala oeste de los dormitorios femeninos avanzaron por el vestíbulo principal hasta la penúltima puerta.

—Es aquí. Señaló Hiyori al estar de frente contra el portón correspondiente a su cuarto.

—Eso noto, _bokke_. —Por desgracia Shinji notó que la puerta de madera había sido rayada y marcada con insultos y sobrenombres: mona, enana, demonio, dentona, gnomo y demás.

Dio un largo suspiro preparándose para la serie de risas y burlas por parte del mayor, pero Shinji solo abrió la puerta y ubicó los libros sobre un escritorio, tan confianzudamente como si de su propia habitación se tratara.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo osas entrar sin pedir permiso a la recamara de una dama? — Se quitó una de sus pequeñas sandalias y sin preocuparse por retirar la calceta de su interior, se la aventó con total precisión en el área posterior de la cabeza. El mayor correspondió golpeándola con la primera almohada que estaba a su alcance; luego de un cruce de miradas mordaces, dieron comienzo a una pelea en la que por más golpes que hubiese, no habría lesiones serias.

—Ya te dije que no eres ninguna dama, _bokke_. Además ¿por qué lloriqueas tanto?, ni que tuvieras bragas sexys regadas por ahí, tonta.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario del muy maldito y Shinji lo hacía aun peor al tornar blancos con diminutas pupilas ese par de cristales grises que tenía, movía su mano de izquierda a derecha como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir; Su colmillo se asomó pidiendo sacrificio de sangre, ahora sí que lo dejaría calvo. El fuerte tirón a su liso asiático trajo como consecuencia un forcejeo que concluyó con ambos yendo a parar al piso.

—Eres un sucio pervertido, Hirako Shinji. ¡Por eso es que vas a morir virgen¡ —Dijo sonriendo victoriosa con una rodilla espichándole la espalda.

Hirako soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada, un gesto que confirmaba su verdadera falta de experiencia en esa área; ella no se dejaría ganar en su propia habitad, por lo que el alto y esbelto blondo lamentaría ser el primer hombre en entrar a la habitación de esa mini bestia.

—¡Shinji es virgen!, ¡Shinji es virgen!, ¡Shinji es virgen! —Usó sus manos como bocina improvisada y comenzó a gritar sin vergüenza alguna, a sabiendas del impecable silencio y las personas aún despiertas cruzando los muros.

—¿Ah? —contestó el también siguiéndole el juego. —¿Tú serás la jodida bomba sexual del lugar?, seguro que en vez de "eso" tienes un enorme agujero negro. —y comenzó a gritar: —¡Hiyori tiene un agujero negro sexual! ¡Hiyori tiene un agujero negro sexual! ¡Hiyori tiene un agujero negro sexual!

Los gritos se fusionaron hasta que ya solo se oían alaridos estruendosos e inentendible provenientes de esa pequeña habitación; cabía resaltar que ninguno de los dos quedaría con su imagen intacta luego de ese incidente, Hiyori más repele-hombres que nunca y la fama de semental que precedía a Shinji sería altamente cuestionada.

Luego de diez minutos, el ruido se había detenido dando paso a un par de tontos muertos de la risa y ahora jadeantes por la falta de aire.

—Agh…Antes de que siquiera pienses en burlarte, que sepas que yo no me avergüenzo de ser virgen, _aho_ , decidí que llegare pura y casta al matrimonio. —contestó la chica con la mirada en alto, orgullosa de su decisión.

Casi instantáneamente, el mayor resopló puerilmente la lengua dejando escapar varias gotas de saliva. ¿Qué se creía?, no había cambiado de idea desde que supo del sexo y esas cosas, como para que ahora un pervertido la fuese a juzgar por eso.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso _, baka baka aho_ Shinji? —hizo presión sobre su asiento que más específicamente, se trataba del trasero del contrario mientras él reposaba calmadamente, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados al tiempo que movía alegremente las extremidades inferiores.

—No es gracioso, es imposible. Incluso para una mono como tú. —parecía convencido de lo que decía, sí que era un jodido mente sucia. Claro que era posible que él tuviese ya decidido acostarse con la primera chica que le diera pie era una cuestión diferente y que la tenía sin cuidado. — La vida está llena de giros argumentales, Hiyori. —-ahí fue la primera vez que descubrió el cuanto la molestaba esa burlesca faceta en que se las daba de maduro y filósofo. —Así como dices eso ahora, en uno, cinco o diez años estarás mandando esa promesa al carajo por estar con alguien, te lo aseguro. —Shinji tenía el ego más alto que su estatura, le faltaba poco para que se creyera un jodido profesor de educación sexual. —Es una mentira futura tan grande como si yo dijera que no volveré a bailar sino hasta el día de mi boda.

—Primero: tu manera de vivir y la mía son completamente diferentes, ¡jodido tonto! —gritó palmeándole la cabeza. —Segundo; cuando digo una cosa, la cumplo a como dé lugar. Mejor te lo grabas en esa cabezota hueca que tienes, si es que quieres que te deje seguir andando conmigo. —Shinji volteó a mirarla forzando el cuello, sus ojos brillaron de una manera que pese a sus negaciones internas, consideró como "minúscula e insignificantemente tierna"; revelaban sorpresa porque finalmente aceptaba en voz alta que quería que fueran amigos, bueno, lo dijo en sus propias y enojonas palabras pero ambos sabían lo que significaba, razón por la cual debía cambiar de tema. —Y Tercero, odio bailar, así que tu estúpida comparación me interesa menos que la clase del "Marco teórico del _Kidou_ '".

¿Por qué hablaba de esas cosas con él?, Apenas se conocían de unas horas y el chico ya sabía de su ideal de castidad, odio por la doctrina, asco por los insectos, y muchas otras cosas que le gustaban y que le desagradaban. ¿Por qué le había confesado tantos detalles que pese a no ser de vida o muerte, nadie había tenido el lujo de oír?, ¿Por qué ese inútil capul de burro la hacía sentir tan cómoda, entretenida, libre como si a su lado pudiese ser ella misma sin prejuicios, sin prohibiciones ni regaños?. Estúpido Shinji, en tan poco tiempo había despertado un deseo muerto en su corazón. "Un Amigo".

—¿Qué? ¿No bailas? —Shinji estaba sorprendido. —Joder, pues con razón nadie te copia, tonta.

Una vena se hinchó en su frente al escuchar que era rechazada por cualquiera; cierto, pero ni que Shinji fuera un "Adonis".

—Hiyori, bailar y la música son de las cosas más divertidas y maravillosas inventadas alguna vez. — El rubio se giró repentinamente tumbándola al suelo con el rostro resplandeciendo de la emoción y su dentadura expuesta parecía no tener fin. —Ven, párate de una buena vez. —De un movimiento rápido, Shinji se había puesto de pie y ahora le tendía ilusamente la mano, ¿Enserio pensaba que iba a acceder a tan ridícula petición?

— _Baka baka_ Shinji. —Hiyori estaba riéndose como histérica ante tal petición. — Realmente, realmente, ¿crees que pase toda mi vida sin aprender un solo paso, solo para bailar hoy contigo?, eres un pedazo de idiota.

Daba por sentado que se resignaría y pondría mala cara para luego volver a su trabajo de cojín. Que monumental desconcierto al ver al rubio comenzar a dar pequeños brincos siguiendo un ritmo improvisado que escapaba de entre sus labios; No lo haría, nadie sería tan imbécil, ningún alma podría ser tan patética de-, pero el aprendiz de shinigami volvía a superar sus expectativas. Podrían pasar décadas, siglos, milenios, pero ella nunca borraría de su memoria la imagen de Shinji parado sobre su pequeña cama girando sin parar en un solo de baile, sus hebras doradas revoloteando como si la gravedad no existiese, cada parte de su cuerpo se veía más delgada y esbelta de lo que realmente era y su rostro lucia tan radiante como si nada más en el jodido universo importara.

—Vamos, Hiyori, ¡únete a mí! —Insistía Shinji. Todo eso era verdaderamente bochornoso. Daba vueltas danzando con una pareja inexistente y creyéndose el mejor bailarín de la historia. Estaba segura que ni por el Dios espiritual se pararía a su lado a seguirlo en la acción que apesumbrados recuerdos le traía. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie viéndole desde abajo, la diferencia de estatura ahora era exorbitante.

—Shinji…no voy a bailar contigo, además estás haciendo crujir mi cama maldito idiota. —Como el mencionado no se detenía, escaló en el colchón mas no con la intención de acompañarlo en esa actividad. De un brinco largo, entrelazó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y el resto fue historia. La improvisada interpretación del chico trajo como consecuencia una tortícolis de tres días y una cama completamente rota. Continuaron como pudieron en esa lucha sin ganador, ella completamente magullada y él sin las intenciones de pelear; Fue declarado un empate, a favor de la chica obviamente.

—Vas a comprarme otra cama o a darme la tuya, _baka baka_ Shinji.

—Está bien, lo siento. —No tenía caso que Hirako renegara al respecto, el dolor en su cuello se le pasaría con unas buenas sesiones de fisioterapia con _Kidou_ , pero la cama de Hiyori tardaría días en ser repuesta además de la documentación y justificación pertinente. —Ya no tienes que bailar conmigo, _bokke_.

—Ni pensaba hacerlo, imbécil. —Vio con resignación los pedazos de madera rota que habían sido su cama. Debió haberlo asesinado o por lo menos dado una paliza, pero no parecía la manera más sensata de empezar una amistad. No, mejor pensaba a largo plazo, podía sacarle mejor provecho al rubio si seguía con vida; Ese definitivamente era un pensamiento mucho más aceptable que decir: "No lo mataré, porque por alguna estúpida razón…es como si él me importara". —Me las vas a pagar Hirako Shinji, me darás tu postre todos los días al almuerzo, cargaras mis libros y ya pensaré que otras cosas, por ahora solo no te atrevas a moverte, _baka baka_.

El chico de ojos grises no tenía motivación para replicarle, pese a su naturaleza frívola y burlona sentía culpa al romper o dañar las cosas de los demás, aun si en el fondo sabía que la pecosa era la única culpable.

—Ok…pero Hiyori, mis cosas, cuadernos y demás están mi alcoba. —Los labios que hace una hora sonreían sin parar, ahora lucían cual boca de pescado al ser espichados por la rubia, esa seria de ahí en adelante una de sus más gentiles maneras de mandarlo a callar.

Pasaban las diez de la noche cuando el sueño los alcanzó, al estar averiado su antiguo colchón había obligado a su inútil _sempai_ a servirle de almohada de repuesto; el bastardo respiraba muy fuerte por lo que su panza vibraba de una manera que le dificultaba dormir. Shinji no la estaba pasando mucho mejor, lo único que le servía de soporte a su cabeza era una pila de ropa sucia de la dueña de cuarto, a eso se le sumaba que temblaba del frio ya que había sido castigado. Hiyori le quitó la parte superior de su _shihakusho_ celeste con la que ahora se arropaba, sus cuatro mantas no le bastaban.

—Cállate de una vez, _aho_ , que tengo sueño y mañana hay clases temprano. —-Volvió a tomar su anterior posición, levemente acurrucada en el piso pero con su cabeza descansando en el abdomen del mayor quien contrario a ella, se encontraba en posición horizontal, comenzó a reir en voz baja, su risa no era fuerte pero si constante, había dicho que quería dormir pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él. — _Nee_ , imbécil ¿Cómo está yendo la primera noche que pasaras en el cuarto de una chica?

—Tonta…una ocasión histórica en la vida de un hombre no debería ser de esta manera. —respondió Shinji medio dormido.

¿Ah?, ahora trataba de hacerla sentir culpable. Él se lo había buscado, que dejara de chillar ya que eventualmente podría coger con cualquiera. De seguro esas serían sus últimas palabras del día ya que se oía irritado; a lo mejor no debió haberlo mencionado, después de todo si Shinji hubiese cumplido con el plan establecido previamente con sus amigos en vez de ayudarla, tal vez ahora estaría gozando con alguna de sus compañeras de academia en vez de estar congelándose luego de ser golpeado, en la habitación de la fiera Sarugaki.

—Me retracto, me debes un baile y juro que lo cobrare algún día, Hiyori Sarugaki.

Por la manera en que movía su pecho percibió que estaba riendo en silencio, se limitó a soplar con la lengua lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiese oírla. Que el tonto creyese lo que quisiera después de todo era imposible, tiempo atras tomó la radical decisión de no practicar el arte de la danza, el incidente de esa noche confirmaba su decisión. Por otro lado, no se negaría a si misma aquella sensación de alivio que la recorrió cuando Hirako no se mostró resentido por su comentario.

Aún si no quería reconocerlo, alguien como Shinji tan entusiasta, fuerte, carismático y amable, con seguridad lograría todas las cosas que se propusiera, desde las más vánales hasta sus sueños de toda la vida. Ella no podía quedarse atrás, ahora tenía una razón más para convertirse en una fuerte y reconocida shinigami, si el _baka baka_ podía, ella también. Cierto era que no sabía bailar, que no tenía más amigos aparte de su cama suplente, que era mala en algunas clases, pero por todos los cielos que tenía los ovarios para convertirse en una de las mejores, para sobreponerse a los insultos y rechazo, tenía todas las cualidades y determinación necesaria para ir a la par del rubio e incluso superarlo.

—Si claro, cuando dejes de ser un pervertido…tal vez. —Dijo en un susurro, lo último que recordaría de aquella noche.

.

.

.

Esta vez no fue el bullicio de sus vecinas lo que la despertó. Alguien movía objetivos a su alrededor, incluso sintió como la desarropaban con brusquedad. ¿Qué demonios? Levantó el rostro justo para ver al chico de un grado superior, terminando de ponerse la parte de arriba de su uniforme.

—¿Shinji? —Dijo con una voz débil típica de alguien que apenas se despierta. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron al ver los cabellos dorados y lisos, moretones, golpes, músculos maltrechos y por ultimo su cama hecha trizas.

—Sí, sí, demonios, ¡alístate ya tonta que vamos a llegar tarde!

Tenía razón, pasaban las cinco y cincuenta y las clases comenzaban a las seis de la mañana, con los salones correspondientes esperándolos en el lado completamente contrario del edificio, su situación no era muy buena. Les bastó con ponerse de nuevo sus sandalias y acomodarse sus uniformes, no había tiempo para bañarse, preocuparse por sus cabellos desarreglados y ropa arrugada, lidiarían con eso a la hora del descanso.

Hirako ya había atravesado la puerta y ella le seguía, pero en el preciso instante en que cruzó la entrada todo el ruido matutino se convirtió en un inquietante silencio.

—Shinji _aho_ , ¿por qué demonios te quedas ahí parado? —gritó furiosa al chocar contra la espalda de Hirako que sin una simple advertencia, se había detenido en seco bloqueándole el paso.

—Ah...Hiyori…—El rubio quedo estático y solo hasta observar el panorama, se percató de la razón.

Los murmullos no se detuvieron por el hecho de estar los pasillos despejados, pararon por el que sería el chisme de las siguientes dos semanas. La zona residencial de la institución se dividía en chicos y chicas sin importar los años de recorrido académico. Como ya se hacía costumbre la mayoría de las mujeres llegaban a ras de tiempo por lo que el quórum de uniformes rojos a su alrededor, sobrepasaba la cifra de treinta cabezas al momento de la entrada en escena de tan sospechosa y fácil de malinterpretar, aparición de ambos rubios.

—Joder…la pelirroja realmente me gustaba — dijo Shinji apenas audiblemente.

La generalidad de chicas comenzaron inmediatamente a cuchichear entre ellas, ni siquiera tenían la decencia de cuidar el tono de voz por lo que cosas como: "Yo si oí gritos, jadeos y golpes provenientes de la habitación de la enana, anoche", "La bestia esa con el mejor parecido de la temporada…no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es que Hirako _sempai_ puede tener tan malos gustos?", y otros como: "Ahhh y a mí que me gustaba, y es que es tan lindo y sexy", y seguidos por: "Maldita enana…¿Sera que para variar es buena en algo?" , "¿En la cama?, no me lo había pensado", "¿Eso quiere decir que a Hirako- _kun_ le gusta el masoquismo?, mira las heridas en sus mejillas y nariz, pensé que era más del tipo activo". Los murmullos no paraban, por el contrario se hacían cada vez más exagerados.

—Vámonos, Hiyori…llegaremos tarde.

¿Era enserio?, ¿Acaso no pensaba decir nada?, ¿Desmentir por lo menos? Sus miradas se cruzaron y aquella sonrisa deslumbrante ya no estaba allí, su semblante divertido fue arrebatado por la frustración, resignación y una estela de melancolía; Aun así el muy estúpido intentaba mantener una chispa de aparente alegría solo por no molestarla a ella y empeorar las cosas.

—Shinji…

Debía estar de broma. ¿Acaso lo hacía por no perjudicarla? Imbécil, estaba arruinado cualquier posibilidad con todas esas chicas solo por no convertirla el hazme reír, ¿cómo es que la noche anterior la ayudo sin verla como una damita en peligro y ahora se las daba de caballero?, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Tanto que se esforzaba por hacer bien las cosas, ayudar a las personas ¿y todo para qué?, iba a perder cualquier chance de conseguir al menos un polvo antes de terminar la academia y todo por culpa de una recién conocida. Cuan equivocado estaba ese _baka baka_ , aún no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que entre todas las cosas, ella odiaba ser un lastre.

—Imbécil…ni creas que te lo voy a permitir. —Hiyori avanzó hasta quedar justo en frente del otro rubio, de espaldas a las muchachas. Las hermosas pupilas grises brillaban mirándola sin parpadear por lo que acababa de decir:

—Hiyori que…—no pudo decir más, le fue imposible. El dolor que sintió no tenía comparación con ningún otro recibido a lo largo de su joven existencia.

—¡ _Hyper tamakeri kick_!—Había gritado Sarugaki a todo pulmón antes de elevar su pie izquierdo con fuerza inhumana en dirección a la entrepierna del mayor. Un golpe certero que produjo eco en todo el pasillo junto a un lamentable y lacrimoso quejido de dolor. —Y ustedes manada de estúpidas, ¡primero me vuelvo calva a encamarme con el imbécil _kuso_ de Hirako Shinji!

El rubio cayó casi muerto al suelo siendo auxiliado instantes después por varias chicas a su alrededor.

—Llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros, así que como buena amiga que soy le ayudaba a estudiar para los exámenes, —trato de explicar. —Por mí, repártanse a ese _baka baka aho_. —Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al chico de capul y allí estaba medio agonizante, pero con la linda y preocupada pelirroja sosteniendo una de sus mejillas.

El plan había resultado, tal vez un hombre siendo golpeado por una chica no era el mejor atractivo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a que se le emparejara con la agresiva, demoniaca, salvaje y monstruosa bestia Sarugaki; estaba feliz, Shinji sonreía nuevamente y por primera vez sentía que una acción suya había ayudado a alguien. Esa sensación era nueva, un sentimiento mucho mejor de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, aunque algo en su interior le decía que solo valdría la pena si se trataba de él.

—Hiyori…—Iba a seguir con su camino cuando la voz entrecortada que ya había conseguido arrodillarse, la llamo de una manera sutil. —Gracias. —Hirako se iluminó de nuevo, pero no esa sonrisa socarrona, él lo hizo al igual que un niño a quien le dan su dulce favorito.

Cuando se lo proponía el bastardo podía verse tierno, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un imbécil; Bajo esas circunstancias no le quedo de otra sino sonreír de la misma manera aunque fuese solo por unos segundos.

—Cuando quieras te vuelvo a pegar, _baka baka_ Shinji. —Lo palmeo en la frente antes de irse dejando atrás a lo que parecía un harén en el cual Hirako Shinji era el príncipe. Caminaba con una expresión alegre y sincera en su rostro. —Gracias a ti, _baka_ …tener un amigo a quien golpear será divertido, Shinji.

Las clases siguieron su curso y para su sorpresa varias personas parecían interesadas en sus heridas. ¿Por qué?, bueno aparentemente cierto _sempai_ que estaba en muy buena estima de los maestros, había mencionado haber visto a un grupo de niños golpeando desalmadamente a una de las novatas que con buen desempeño, respeto y valor se defendió de los agresores. Siendo el estudiante número uno de ese período, no se dudó de su versión de la historia. Los tipos de primer año fueron sancionados, todo lo contrario a Hiyori quien salió indemne con una pequeña advertencia y la notable diferencia de que el número de personas que decidían por propia voluntad entablar conversación con ella, había incrementado considerablemente.

El rumor del supuesto encuentro sexual fue remplazado rápidamente por uno que decía: "Sarugaki Hiyori no es una mala persona si sabes soportar unos cuantos golpes al día". No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para saber de la boca de quien había provenido, como no saberlo, como olvidarlo si eran los mismos labios que la acompañaban todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, al finalizar las clases y varias noches sobre aquel césped donde hablaron por primera vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Imbécil! —El grito de Hiyori resonó en todo el comedor atrayendo varias miradas hacia el chico de rubios cabellos que se sobaba la cabeza. Luego de tres años desde la ocurrencia de los hechos, ya a nadie le extrañaba esa escena, porque Hirako Shinji y Sarugaki Hiyori se volvieron conocidos al sostener la más extraña y masoquista amistad en toda la academia. —-Tanto que dijiste que te gustaba, ¡y la cambias tan fácilmente! —La pequeña aspirante a shinigami suspiró con pesadez robándole descaradamente una bola de arroz.

—Ya sé, _bokke_. Es que ronca por las noches y no me dejaba dormir y alguien tan atractivo como yo, necesita al menos 8 horas de sueño al día. —dijo cínicamente el de cabello liso y reluciente. Ayudarle con la pelirroja años atrás, había desatado un sinvergüenza demonio rompecorazones renacido de entre las cenizas del "Shinji-Virgen". —Ya sé que te agradaba, pero no por eso seguiría saliendo con ella. Estoy seguro que la siguiente si será el primer amor de mi vida.

—¡Siempre dices la misma chorrada¡ —Sarugaki lo pateó con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. —Además no es el caso, retardado; no puedes acostarte con una y empezar a salir con otra así de la nada.

En lo particular, había comenzado a agradarle el que la novia de dos semanas de Shinji le regalara comida de vez en cuando, pero lo que realmente le irritaba era la actitud despreocupada con que se lo estaba tomando; solo ese día le había visto coqueteando a siete chicas diferentes, lo que menos quería es que Shinji se volviese el promiscuo depravado de la academia, eso podría afectar su culminación en la misma, perjudicar su reputación e incluso las varias propuestas que pudiesen llegarle de los diferentes capitanes del _Gotei_ , como era de esperar para los mejores graduados.

—Hiyori, —Shinji habló de una manera calmada llamando por completo su atención—no tienes de que preocuparte. Aunque no lo creas he tratado muy bien a cada una de ellas y siempre he dejado las reglas fijas desde el principio, ademas...nada, no importa — Descarado y medio, ya presentía que luego de su primer polvo se le alborotaría aún más su complejo de conquistador—Me gusta la nueva Hiyori, siempre pensando en los demás. Ahora tal vez si querrías cocinar…—pero un _onigiri_ explotó entre sus ojos y boca y con ello, la chica con quien compartía mesa estalló en risotadas. —Olvídalo _bokke_...Hiyori— Volvía con ese tonito estúpido, mejor que fuese algo serio porque aún le quedaban otras 3 bolas de arroz por aventarle. —¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te gradúes de la Academia _Shino_?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Desde que se conocieron nunca hablaban de ese tipo de cosas serias sobre su futuro; quería graduarse, convertirse en una de las mejores shinigamis, pero sentía que Shinji buscaba una respuesta más específica.

—Soy mala con los conjuros así que el escudaron de _Kidou_ está descartado, me gusta la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero he oído que son bastante estrictos y jodidos en las fuerzas especiales, así que será el _Gotei_ como lo había planeado desde un principio.

—Ya veo. —No le gustaba esa expresión en la cara de su ahora, mejor amigo ya que siempre era la antesala a un bajón de ánimo; se arrastró sobre la mesa hasta llegar a centímetros del rostro del rubio. Ya allí, metió cuatro dedos dentro de la boca del mayor y jaló sus labios en direcciones opuestas, se lo merecía por ponerse de imbécil.

—¡Qué asco! —Cuando Hiyori sintió algo grumoso entre los dedos, no tardó nada en sacarlos de allí y ver con asco las boronas de arroz no digerido. No había problema, la ropa de Shinji se encargaría de limpiarlos.

—Solo me restan trece meses aquí y yo…—expresó Shinji —aún no decido que hare al graduarme. Me gusta mucho el arte espiritual, incluso el capitán Ushoda del escuadrón de _Kidou_ ha venido en varias ocasiones a ver mis entrenamientos; incluso hemos hablado de manera informal y dice que tendría un futuro prometedor en sus filas, pero siempre he querido servir en el _Gotei_ al igual que mi padre lo hizo...Hiyori...¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?.

La hora del almuerzo había culminado y ellos serían los últimos en marchase a sus áreas de aprendizaje. Le molestaba que actuara de esa manera tan indecisa, ese no era el chico enérgico que había brincado como un desquiciado hasta romper su cama, ese no era su Shinji; lo palmeó en el rostro con una agresividad que no perduró ya que aquella bofetada se transformó en una caricia delicada sobre el borde de su quijada y la zona enrojecida por el golpe. Sujetando el rostro del blondo ahora con ambas manos, se hizo el silencio; de la mirada furiosa y retadora que la representaba ya no quedaba nada, esta dio paso a un semblante sereno, comprensivo y a su extraña manera, afectivo.

Él por su parte no cavia del asombro, hasta ese momento las palabras "Hiyori Sarugaki" y "caricia" eran imposibles de combinar en una sola oración.

—Escúchame bien, ex-virgen Shinji, porque solo lo diré una vez. ¿Vas a dejar que otros te digan que camino debes escoger?, no seas imbécil. ¡Eres fuerte, listo y con una determinación tan grande que llega a hartarme a veces!, sé que cuando termines este infierno podrás tomar cualquier opción que desees. —le hablo con sinceridad la pequeña rubia. —Si quieres luchar como lo hizo tu padre, hazlo con orgullo; si quieres aprender a manejar _Kidous_ por encima del nivel 90, te sobra talento para esa mierda. No te atrevas nunca a usarme como excusa…Haz las cosas bien pero sobre todo, Shinji, haz solo lo que tú quieras hacer, de otra forma a la larga te mataría la conciencia y…será una gran desilusión para mí.

Luego de un tiempo efímero en el cual cada uno pudo explorar la profundidad y cada mínimo detalle de las pupilas del contrario, se puso de pie encima de la mesa y con el mismo impulso le plantó una patada en el pecho tumbándolo hacia atrás junto con un par de sillas de madera.

—Ahora vámonos a clases, _baka baka_ Shinji.

Caminó lento para que él pudiese alcanzarla, hasta que los pasos a sus espaldas se detuvieron y antes de que pudiese anticiparlo, ese jodido poste la había abrazado en el aire.

—¡Hiyori~! —le hablo con dulzura; Odiaba cuando hacia eso, se sentía más pequeña de lo que ya era; se zafó dándole un codazo en el abdomen. —Gracias…

"Ni que hubiese dicho la cosa más reveladora en el mundo" Especuló con serenidad.

Era obvio que todo eso significó demasiado para el mayor ya que ahora descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, una posición claramente incomoda por la diferencia de estaturas. Lo que realmente importaba era el significado y la necesidad del gesto.

 _—Baka_ Shinji, llegaré tarde a clase de _Kidou_ otra vez por tu culpa—Susurró a sabiendas de que el otro conocía su poco interes en el área.

Pero la boca entreabierta del rubiecito y el que no se atreviese a mirarla, señalaba ese instante como fundamental en su relación, porque maldita sea, era Shinji. Ese bastardo se coló en su vida dándole un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y ahora no lograba recordar cómo había sido su existencia antes de él, ni imaginar cómo seguiría sin él en ella.

Cuando se ponía de esa manera la única opción era ser más fuerte que mil hechizos de protección, porque eran esos los momentos en que debía mantenerse firme por los dos; Posó una de sus manos sobre la cabellera que crecía a una velocidad increíble entrelazando sus delgados dedos entre varios de esos hilos dorados que caían como la seda. Cerró los ojos respirando con tranquilidad, tratando así de trasmitirle algo de confianza, una sensación de refugio en la que el otro pudiese cobijarse. Afortunadamente sus intenciones fueron recibidas a la perfección, los largos brazos que envolvían su menudo cuerpo lo confirmaban.

—Seré Capitán de los 13 escuadrones y cuando lo logre, podrás estar orgullosa de mí. —afirmó Shinji.

.

.

.

Sus pupilas desgastadas se aguaron al recibir la deslumbrante luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, más esa sensibilidad que amenazaba con dejarla ciega tenía una razón mucho más compleja. ¿Por qué demonios, su mente había traído aquel lejano recuerdo de treinta años atrás?, ¿Por qué justo ahora?, ¿Acaso su maldita realidad ya no era suficiente martirio y ahora debía alimentarla con esa lluvia de aflicciones?

—Jodido hijo de perra…—No podía ocurrir de nuevo, una noche en vela por su culpa ya había sido suficiente, llorar por él era devastador. No podía continuar de esa manera, no por él. —Maldito seas, Hirako Shinji. —Dirigió ambas manos bajo sus titilantes parpados con la vana esperanza de detener el mar cristalino que nuevamente corría sin cesar descendiente por la curvatura de su rostro. Cada gota como segundos, minutos, horas, meses y años en que estuvo tan jodidamente equivocada. Tal vez si hubiese tenido el valor para bailar con él esa torpe pieza, si tan solo hubiese tomado su mano aquella noche, o si de sus labios hubiese brotado un simple: "A mí también me gusta lo _al revés_ ". Pero los "tal vez" son un maldito consuelo de bobos, no valen una mierda cuando el desastre ya ha ocurrido. —Lo hice mal...lo hice todo mal desde el principio, Shinji…Y ahora eres tu quien me rompe el corazón…

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora ^^, lo siento si deja una que otra intriga pero así es la vida, tan genial y asombrosa como un hermoso Jazz.

Gracias a la querida HiyoHiyo de mi Shin, por el apoyo moral y la inspiración, tu sabes quien eres Vevé ;)

hahaha, ya enserio, espero actualizar pronto porque esta historia me tiene pero emocionada al 110% , Nos leemos BeyBey ^^


	2. Mov 2 El rencor de la penitente

**Holis¡ , Bueno ya va un tiempito pero aqui esta la continuacion. Les pido no me odien ni nda por fa hehe, no dare Spoilers, con este Movement la historia ira revelando su verdadera cara de a poco, aun falta muchos detalles y varias sorpresas, espero que esto les deje antojados y bueno sin más que decir, Buena lectura \\-0-/**

 **NOTA: Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecer, son Autoria de Tite Kubo Senseri , buena esa parce¡ (Y)**

 ** _"He slept a summer by my side_**  
 ** _He filled my dreams with endless wonder_**  
 ** _He took my childhood in his stride_**  
 ** _But he was gone when autumn came"_**

 _I Dreamed I Dream, Les Miserables._

* * *

 **UN GIRO Y AL REVÉS**

 **MOVEMENT 2. El Rencor de la** **Penitente.**

–"Lo hice mal...lo hice todo mal desde el principio, Shinji…Y ahora eres tu quien me rompe el corazón"-. El llanto no cesaba, esa sensación de agobio era incandescente y no podía hacer nada para apagarla. Solo quería hundirse en la calidez de sus cobijas, envolverse en ellas tan profundo que ninguno pudiese encontrarla nunca, sin nadie a su alrededor que le recordara las cosas buenas, las cosas por las que valía la pena continuar, porque ella lo sabía; Era plenamente consciente de que sin Shinji el mundo no acabaría, ahora tenía buenos amigos y una mujer como madre.

Ella lo sabia pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, no quería imaginarse en un mundo que sin él, se negaba a la idea de que pese a cada aguja enterrada en su pecho, ese juego vudú no la mataría, solo la desangraría hasta que aquel frio que una vez la dominó, volviese a ella y esta vez para siempre. Hirako podía apagar y encender la luz que embellecía su vida tantas veces como quisiera, esa fue la facultad que le entregó desde aquella noche, le concedió la única llave maestra de su alma y se confió tanto, que nunca consideró la necesitad de sacar copia alguna de la misma.

¿Qué putas podía ofrecerle a otros si su flama se había apagado?, nuevamente volvería a ser una carga, retornaría a ese duro y árido ser que él salvo una vez. Era esa la razón a por qué se detestaba a sí misma, por haberle concedido tanto poder sobre ella, porque su tonta versión joven no previó en ningún escenario posible que algo como esto pudiese ocurrirle **.**

Siempre pensó que de alguna retorcida y fraternal manera ellos eran almas gemelas, pero llegar a sentir una pasión desenfrenada en su pecho con solo verlo sonaba tan ficticio e imposible. El chico era el de siempre: Eufórico, carismático, burlón, Frívolo, coqueto y con una promiscuidad ahora menguada por su titulo de capitán; La que cambio fue ella, extrañándolo cada segundo en que no estaban juntos, imaginando su risa en cada esquina que cruzaba, huyendo disimuladamente con el rostro hirviendo al ver su fornido abdomen descubierto y sintiendo su piel erizarse con algo tan tonto como un contacto físico ocasional

Con el pasar de los años logró asimilarlo por el bien de ambos, por nunca romper su unión, era su Shinji BakaBaka y aunque doliera verlo flirteando de vez en cuando, seguiría ese camino de aceptación y eterna amistad por él; Los haría por el afecto, por su pasado, por todo lo bueno y malo que el rubio le había regalado con solo conocer su nombre, por el egoísta deseo de siempre ser su número uno. Porque aun si no la veía como nada más que su mejor amiga, confiaba fielmente en que nadie en el puto mundo ocuparía su lugar en el corazón Hirako Shinji.

Podía haber perdido la razón por aquel idiota, pero sobre todas las cosas nunca haría nada que pusiese en riesgo su vinculo, un sentimiento sinceramente reciproco por parte del más alto que hasta el día de ayer era verdad. Era por eso que lo ocurrido no tenia excusa…era un simple acto desalmado y despreciable.

Si amar a alguien significaba sentir rencor al mismo tiempo, sufrir por ese mounstro como/carne que habita en su corazón. Entonces lo tenía perfectamente claro ahora, algo tan hermoso y desequilibrado tenía que desaparecer costara lo que costara, debía ser así, no había más solución que esa. –"No hay otro camino, ¿No es así?...no lo hay…no lo hay, no lo hay¡, no lo hay¡, NO LO HAY¡ NO L-"-.

-"Hiyori Chan~, ¿Estás bien cariño?"- Demonios ¡había gritado demasiado fuerte y su querida Cuasi/madre ahora tocaba a su puerta claramente preocupaba . Se envolvió entre las cobijas acurrucándose en posición fetal con la vana esperanza de aparentar un sueño profundo; ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?, Esa faceta frágil y vulnerable sería una forma tan decepcionante de iniciar la nueva etapa en su escuadrón. Cada vez más patética, Hiyori Sarugaki, aun después de todo lo que esa mujer había hecho por ella.

Desde antes de culminar sus estudios en la academia Shino, sabía que no iría a parar en el mismo escuadrón que el dentón que tenía por amigo, por lo que quedo a la deriva sin saber que numero escoger. Como por golpe de suerte, se la cruzó de camino a los dormitorios cuando la mayor iba a visitar a una vieja compañera de andanzas. Desde ese momento conoció su carácter agresivo, volátil temperamento, pero aun más importante, Kirio Hikufune observó a través de sus hermosos ojos, el sufrimiento y abandono en el que se crió.

Fue allí cuando le pidió que la siguiera, que el doceavo escuadrón de protección la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Al principio dudaba de sus buenas intenciones, pues solo una persona en su vida se había acercado amablemente sin conocerla; Arriesgarse a dar otro salto de fe la ponía nerviosa. _'Deja de ser tonta y ve con ella, Bokke…no es común que un capitán solicite a un nuevo recluta personalmente; Siéntete honrada, Hiyori'._ Estúpido Shinji, con tan simples palabras la convenció y no pasaba un día en que no le agradeciera por eso.

Sin Hirako como compañero y camarada, estaba sola entre una manada de desconocidos y el estúpido de Akon, pero esa soledad fue desvaneciéndose paulatinamente gracias a que llegó a ese recinto se sintió protegida y pese a su mal humor y corta experiencia, le fue asignado el cargo de sexta oficial. La mayor le brindó apoyo, amistad, cariño y respeto incondicional, justo cuando se sentía desorientada en su nueva etapa como Dios de la muerte.

Y en cuanto a Shinji, aceptó la oferta de la capitana del quinto escuadrón meses antes de tomar su titulo de recién graduado, ascendió de cargos a tal velocidad que parecía imposible de creer y ahora, él había alcanzado su sueño de convertirse en capitán del Gotei. Lo consiguió y por años todo fue maravilloso, en efecto se sentía orgullosa de tal logro aun cuando lo disfrazara con puños, insultos y patadas; Lo vio crecer, aprender de sus errores, caer y levantarse tantas veces que sentía aquel triunfo como si fuese propio. Pero nada es perfecto y aquella felicidad que reinaba junto al rubio se vio en vuelta en su propio el caos.

–"H~i~y~o~r~i-C~h~a~n~"- Se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodearla y posteriormente los dedos suaves de aquella dama comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a lo largo de su abdomen poco dotado. Luchó por resistir el gran impulso de reír, esa mujer sabia como sonsacarle todas las cosas comúnmente alegres que pensó, solo una persona podría. El afecto que le tenía a ella era completamente diferente, tras haber perdido a su madre a la corta edad de 8 años y a su padre a los 14, vivió por su cuenta hasta el día en que aprobó el examen de admisión a la academia; Nunca imaginó que los imprevistos del destino pondrían en su camino a la persona más amable, atenta, hermosa, alegre y amorosa que conocería alguna vez.

-"Taichou hahah pare por favor hahaha~"- Escapó de la cama debiendo arrastrarse por el suelo. Reír junto a ella le resultaba tan natural como respirar, la convertía en una niña mimada, justamente la razón por la cual aun no descubría manera alguna de mentirle a la cara. –"Ya ~, por favor, Kirio Taicho ahha-aghh…"- Jadeaba por la falta de aire, siendo observada alegremente por la chica de pechos bien resaltados, mas el aura radiante se desvaneció cuando fijó la vista en los parpados y nariz rojos e hinchados de la menor.

Antes de que pudiese mentir, la hembra de exuberante cuerpo la abrazó envolviendo su menudo ser casi por completo –"Hiyori-Chan…¿Qué ha ocurrido?.. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"- Tal como se lo imaginó, allí estaba la naturaleza protectora de su preciada capitana. ¿Ahora como demonios se zafaba de esta?. El sentido maternal de la peli morada era aun mejor que el que usaba para detectar reatsu's.

-"Supongo que me duele un poco el estomago por la bebida y comida de anoche. Nada de qué preocuparse, lo juro"- Eso no bastaría y lo sabía muy bien, de todas formas no perdía nada con intentarlo. Se puso de pie hasta llegar a su pequeño escritorio donde reposaban útiles de aseo personal y cosas varias; Frente a aquel espejo, comenzó a peinarse en ese par de coletas, un estilo que según ella aun no pasaba de moda.

Su apariencia no había cambiando mucho, unos pocos centímetros más de estatura pero cuando mides uno y treinta y dos metros, a nadie le importa; Su cabello un poco más largo y aplacado, el colmillo del que se sentía tan orgullosa relucía aun más entre sus labios y su busto solo había aumentado talla y media, pasando de ser una tabla a una tabla con dos tumores como le solía decir su mente/sucia amiga, Lisa.

Se negaba rotundamente a exteriorizar su frustración por ese cuerpo de niñata al que solo hasta hace unos años le había dado importancia y claro, todo empezó por culpa de ese bastardo como siempre. Al menos la apariencia de sus pecas al igual que ambos cristales color miel, habían incrementado su belleza natural dándole un toque salvajemente tierno. Alguien como ella solo podría gustarle a un amante pervertido de lolis, y pensar en eso le resultaba repúgnate.

Extraviada en sus propios pensamientos, una de sus moñas quedó completamente malformada; Iba a arreglarla cuando aquellas suaves y blancas manos llegaron al rescate y como siempre sucedida en esos momentos, Hiyori se sonrojó un poco dejándose peinar por la mayor. –"Claro que no estás bien…¿Acaso te molesto algún comentario de ayer?"- Suspiró ladeando la cabeza negativamente, no quería tener esa conversación con nadie, era vergonzoso y si por mera casualidad aquel secreto suyo llegaba a filtrase, por el jodido Dios espiritual que iría a provocar al capitán del onceavo escuadrón para que la matara, cualquier cosa sonaba mejor a que el rubio se enterara de la verdad. Con los ojos cerrados tratando de evadir aquella mirada penetrante, tanteo con sus yemas la superficie caoba en busca del vaso con agua que recordaba, había dejado allí desde su regreso a las tres de la madrugada. Solo un sorbo sería suficiente como para ir curando su garganta desgastada –"¿Sucedió algo con Hirako?"-.

Aquel liquido trasparente salió expedido de su boca sin contemplación alguna. ¿Cómo demonios?¡, Maldición, Kirio debía ser bruja o adivina, su ritmo cardiaco aumento casi al punto de un paro. –"Cor-cof¡…cof¡. Yo no-¡, es decir Shin-…Quiero decir, Kirio Taichou, no ha pasado nada"- Trató de reír con torpeza, era estúpido pretender pasar desapercibida ya que se notaba desde el reflejo frente a sí, que la mayor no le creía ni mierda. La peli purpura estaba al tanto de su relación, el cómo se trataban, el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y sin decírselo explícitamente, el cual importante era para ella el capitán del quinto escuadrón. –"Creo que estoy enferma…¿Capitana, podría ausentarme hoy en la reunión?...prometo adelantar trabajo aquí en la división"- No quería verlo, su cara sonriente solo reavivaría la ira y esa melancolía que deseaba ilusamente olvidar.

El infantil arreglo a sus hebras rebeldes estaba terminado y con ello la capitana de escuadrón se sentó en el borde de la cama. La miraba incesantemente como tratando de ingeniar calculadoramente su siguiente comentario, de cierto modo daba un poco de miedo. –"Seguro se le presento algo importante y por eso no pudo venir anoche, Hiyori-Chan"-. _'Anoche',_ detestaba más que nunca esa palabra –"Una ocasión como esta no ocurre todo los días, no creo qu-"-. La interrumpió lo más amablemente que su humor actual se lo permitió.

-"Taichou…con todo respeto, en primer lugar, no es que fuese una fiesta oficial; Segundo, yo ni siquiera pedí que me organizaran algo y tercero, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer el Aho de Shinji;"- Su rostro salvaje se tornó serio y un tanto estoico con cada palabra que salía de su boca, tan dolorosas de pronunciar –" Así que me vale una jodida verga si ese infeliz hijo de puta estuv-"- Una palmada en su espalda la hizo callar, así como ella era cariñosa como una madre, también reprendía como una.

-"Hiyori-Chan…nunca te he cohibido en tu forma de ser y expresarte siempre que mantengas respeto hacia tus compañeros no tan allegados; En cuanto a Hirako-San, ya que el trato es mutuo todos terminamos por aceptarlo y verlo como natural, pero…si estás hablando completamente en serio, ese no es el modo de referirse a un querido amigo"- No se quejó, solo agachó la mirada apoyando ambas manos sobre el soporte de madera. Replicar no ayudaría, solo abriría más dudas, un interrogatorio del que no quería ser víctima. Ya que aparentar no parecía ser lo mejor, en ese caso solo quedaba una opción viable.

-"Kirio Taichou…hay cosas que se remontan a más de treinta años atrás…cosas que son muy personales y sé que te he confiado casi todo lo referente a mi vida, pero esto…aun no estoy segura si yo misma lo entiendo, ni estoy segura de que he decidido hacer al respecto…soy una estúpida indecisa y no quiero…no quie-"- Y una mierda¡, las gotas comenzaron salir una vez más para terminar de joderle la existencia; Pero cuando se daba por descubierta, nuevamente los brazos cálidos de la mayor la rodearon. Se sentía maravillosa aquella aura de resguardo y afecto que su superior jerárquica le brindaba en tan trágicos instantes.

-"Si no estás lista aun para decirme, está bien…solo recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti…eres mi amiga, la hija que nunca tuve y ahora eres mi teniente también"-. Era eso, la chispa que explotó los sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo, ese ascenso tan merecido como ansiado, con consecuencias que nunca previó. El día anterior había sido nombrada la nueva Fukutaichou del doceavo escuadrón, el cual duró más de 7 años sin un Vicecapitan, por la simple razón de que la persona indicada para suceder el puesto, aun necesitaba entrenar y madurar un poco más.

-"Taichou..agh..yo-"-. Entreabrió los labios enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la violácea. ¿Acaso iba a liberar tanto infierno reprimido?, ¿Dejaría salir el dolor y permitiría que la persona frente a ella se enterara de su lado oculto del mundo?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback:**_ _ **20 Horas antes**_

-"Quítame esta mierda de una buena vez, Joder¡. ¿Acaso quieres que me posesione con este jodido yeso en el brazo, Baka?¡"- La rubia estaba desesperada, eran casi las diez de la mañana y el mayor aun no retiraba por completo la medida curativa que tuvo que usar por más de dos semanas, ordenes directas de la capitana del cuarto escudaron del Gotei.

-" Oey¡ Si te sigues moviendo de esa manera, resultaré amputándote el maldito brazo por accidente"- Era gracioso como había logrado cambiar el humor calmado y amable del chico más alto que ella, ahora él soltaba maldiciones casi con su misma facilidad, cosa que implicaba cierto grado de confianza concedida. –"Ves?, no era tan difícil. Por cierto…lo lamento, no podre ir hoy a la reunión que organizó Lisa Fukutaichou, hubo una emboscada en el sector veintici-"-.

-"Esta bien tonto. La pervertida y Mashiro montaron ese festejo sin mi permiso en coadyuva con Kirio Taichou, yo nunca pedí algo tan estúpido como eso"- Suspiró con pesadez arrojando el duro vendaje a la basura y por fin luego de eternos días, pudo ver su delgado brazo ya perfectamente curado. Siempre recordaría con rabia pero al mismo tiempo agradecimiento a ese jodido Hollow de mierda.

Comenzó siendo una misión de limpieza nivel dos en el Rukongai. La estrategia de ataque estaba a su cargo, era su responsabilidad como tercera en la cadena de mando por lo que allí iban ella y 5 shinigamis más en dirección a una zona supuestamente despoblada donde se había estado reuniendo una considerable cantidad de reatsu oscuro; Sus órdenes fueron eficaces y todo pareció acabar rápidamente sin baja alguna. Iban de regreso cuando un grito la alertó, una pequeña familia que se había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento era atacada por un último enemigo, la cuestión radicaba en que a diferencia de los demás, este se trataba de un Gillian. No había tiempo para dudar, atajó el primer golpe con dificultad debiendo liberar su Shikai, lo distrajo oportunamente permitiendo a las tropas auxiliar a los civiles pero esa decisión la dejó sola en el campo de batalla. ' _Matar o Morir, Hiyori'_. Sacando toda su fiereza y destreza interna, finalmente logró derrotarlo con un crítico corte a la mitad cortesía de _Kubikiri Orochi._ Para cuando todo término, tenía a su pelotón como espectador alentándola pese a sus regaños rutinarios, gritando su nombre con euforia y llevándola inmediatamente a la sala de urgencias del cuarto escuadrón en razón a su brazo despedazado que colgaba de su menudo cuerpo apenas sostenido por unos pocos ligamentos.

-"Salvaste a esas personas y protegiste a tus hombres. Nadie en la doceava sección merece ese puesto más que tu, que nadie te diga lo contrario"- No lo había hecho por el título, la razón era más dramática y no valía la pena seguirla revelando. –"En todo caso te deseo la mejor de las suertes, se que lo harás bien"- El pelinegro levantó su pulgar derecho entrecerrando un poco aquellos ojos color avellana; Se veía tan ridículo, que demostrara su jodida edad, por dios santo¡. Eso pensaba hasta que recordaba que fue ella quien le contagio esas manías tan infantiles.

-"Ser la teniente de Kirio Taichou es la meta que más deseaba alcanzar y siento que mi papel en el Gotei ahora va por el sendero que siempre quise recorrer"- Su entrecejo se relajó y dejó ver una diminuta sonrisa, últimamente se le escapaban con mayor facilidad y eso se lo debía en gran parte a su capitana. –"Bueno, no siendo más, me despido cabeza hueca"- El chico no reaccionó a la primera así que muy considerada como siempre, sacudió de lado a lado su cabeza azabache. Un bobo de pies a cabeza definitivamente.

-"Hehehe~ Dale saludes a los demás de mi parte y de Unohana Taichou, ella tampoco podrá asistir. Hiyo-San…no fuerces mucho tu brazo, no me molestaría tenerte por aquí otra semana más, pero mis tímpanos necesitan descansar un poco de tu suave voz"- En él, el sarcasmo era raro y bastante perceptible en especial por la cara de retardado que ponía. Con seguridad no pensaba volver a estar atada a esa puta camilla, ni cagando.

-"Jah¡, ya quisieras tonto. Al menos yo pongo algo de entretenimiento en esa sala de moribundos ¡"- Gritó ya alejándose por la puerta de la edificación, sacudió su mano en señal de despedida siendo observada por el mayor desde adentro. Detuvo en seco su andar antes de dar un gran salto con el shunpo, entre tantas cosas que aprendió con su actual figura materna, era a hacer las cosas bien y apreciar esa reciprocidad cuando en verdad había sido de ayuda. –"Gracias, Sein"-.

No fue una gran ceremonia, solo hicieron presencia los 130 miembros del escuadrón y por supuesto Kirio Hikufune quien en frente de todos ellos, la invistió de su nuevo cargo como Fukutaichou y le entregó la insignia oficial con el número y el indicativo de la división. Reverencias y saludos formales la agobiaron todo el día, le provocaron ganas de enterrarles su zanpakuto por el culo.

-" _Omedetōgozaimasu¡ / Ganbare¡"-_ Gritaron las más de 15 personas entre altos cargos que la esperaban en el salón principal del edificio, con platos de comida, torta, pancartas y una mesurada dosis de sake. Nuevamente ese mar de felicitaciones que ya la tenían a tope, al menos con varios de ellos tenía la confianza suficiente para mandarles a callar la boca; Pese a que ese ambiente no era lo suyo, le causo cierta felicidad ver a todos divirtiéndose y contando anécdotas graciosas. Esos capitanes y tenientes serian ahora sus subalternos y superiores, era una nueva familia a la que se vincularía, no es como si les fuese a dar toda la confianza del mundo pero allí estaba, conversando calmadamente con algunas de las chicas. Pasaba la hora desde que el festejo empezó cuando las puertas de la habitación se cerraron anunciando que estaban todos los asistentes y era hora de degustar el plato principal.

-"Oe¡, Love, ¿Acaso al bastardo de Shinji se quedo alisándose el cabello? HAHAHA~". Había notado su ausencia desde que puso un pie dentro del recinto, mas no quería sonar tan evidente preguntando por ese idiota desde el principio. ¿En dónde mierdas se había metido ese Aho?, Mashiro confirmó el haber invitado a todos los capitanes y vicecapitanes aun si algunos como los de la onceava y la sexta división nunca en la vida se aparecerían por allí. Le importaba un huevo ese festejo en realidad, igual hablaría y los iría conociendo a todos ellos con el paso del tiempo, el único que verdaderamente le importaba en todo el Seretei, nunca llego.

-"Yo no sé nada, hablamos sobre tu ascenso y la fiesta hace un par de días pero no mencionó algo sobre no asistir hoy"- Apretó con fuerza los puños, se estaba irritando y se negaba a aceptar la razón. Ella¡, la apática y _pocointeresadaenesamierda_ Hiyori Sarugaki, había ayudado con la decoración él día de la reunión en honor a su nombramiento como quinto capitán, asistió a esa aburrida cena solo por él, no por la música, ni la comida, ni por trasnocharse hasta las 5 de la mañana en medio de vánales conversaciones. Lo hizo por Shinji, fue una promesa después de todo. _'Seré Capitán de los 13 escuadrones y cuando lo logre, podrás estar orgullosa de mi'._ Concurrió allí, y por sobre todas las tonterías antes mencionadas, lo hizo para rendir homenaje a ese juramento, ver cumplir el sueño de su mejor amigo; Para compartir esa meta alcanzada, observar su sonrisa de satisfacción en pleno y darle un abrazo de esos que se hacían cada vez más escasos.

-"Jummnn~ eso es raro, Hiyorin~¡. Estoy segura que entregué las invitaciones de Shin-Shin y Aizen"- Kuna insistía en justificar su inasistencia, pero no había nada que defender. Ese imbécil no fue porque no le interesaba, porque su titulo de teniente no se comparaba a llevar esa podrida Haori. –"Tal vez le surgió un problema en el escuadrón"- Yadomaru parecía haber caído en la mentira también, pero ella no era una imbécil como para obviar la realidad. Maldito¡ Sintió una oleada recorrerla, de ira asesina posiblemente; _'No…no es eso',_ pensó a lo que abría la puertecilla que daba al jardín interior, un lugar en donde pudiese estar a solas.

Sentía ganas, por poco incontrolables de llorar. ¿Cómo es que la dejaba plantada justo ese día?, que no viniese a la reunión, listo, se le perdona, pero ni una puta nota de tres palabras, una visita fugaz, un insulto/cumplido o un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?.

NO¡. Que el hiciese lo que se le diera en gana, no necesitaba de un ' _Omedetōgozaimasu Bokke'_ suyo¡, no precisaba una mierda de alguien que no lo sentía, Joder¡. Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado hace casi diez años lo estúpida y suicidamente enamorada que estaba de ese hijo de puta, ahora no la martirizaría algo tan insignificante como eso.

-"No lo necesito…no lo necesito…llegue aquí por mi propio esfuerzo, no le debo nada…¿Si no quiere venir que mierdas importa?. Solo…solo para de doler de esta maldita manera¡…solo deja de estrujarte dentro de mi…"-. Ya no le hablaba a él, esas palabras iban dirigidas a su tarado corazón. –"No tienes que amarme, maldición…¿Co-como es que no puedes hacer algo tan simple como sentirte orgulloso de mi al igual que yo de ti, Shinji?. Un amigo…un amigo hace eso ¿No?...somos mejores amigos cuando menos…¿Qué es más importante que yo, Eh?¡ Grrraah¡…VAS A VER, MALDITO¡"-.

Apenas si se escuchó un sonido agudo dentro de la estructura gracias a la suave música, el sake consumido y las múltiples conversaciones. Algunos notaron la retirada de la chica, pero lo creyeron momentáneo. Kirio por su parte, acudió inmediatamente al reconocer ese quejido pero la joven rubia ya no estaba allí; Era su tutora y amiga, pudo suponer la razón de su reciente arranque y solo le quedaba aguardar a el regreso de su pequeña, cuando ella se encontrara más relajada.

Como odiaba a sus estúpidas piernas por seguir transitando en esa dirección, ¿Dónde había quedado su supuesto orgullo inquebrantable?, Al demonio, ya no importaba que tan inmadura se viera haciendo tal berrinche, era la pura verdad. _Ridícula niña embobada, rechazada e impulsiva la que me has vuelto, Hirako Shinji._ Y así era como pasaba la noche de su ascenso, corriendo como una desquiciada y brincando de edificio en edificio a máxima velocidad con la burlesca meta de llegar a la división de ese imbécil y golpearlo volándole algunos dientes, con el claro fin de recalcarle lo hijo de puta que era.

Se sentía ofendida y dolida con el rubio por no haber dado señales de vida sin excusas de alguna clase, sin una mierda. En el caso insólito de que existiese una razón completamente imprevista y de peso, lo golpearía de todas formas pero al menos podría perdonarle con el paso de los días; Ella corría a toda marcha con la vana esperanza de que un caso fortuito o fuerza mayor fuese el causante de esa gran decepción y tortura emocional. Había empezado su labor como Fukutaichou de una manera tan triste y lamentable, ¿Podría perdonarlo por eso?, o peor aun ¿Podría perdonarse a sí misma por haberlo permitido?.

La respuesta a su encrucijada se asomó al divisar el emblema del quinto escuadrón, sudaba y jadeaba por la ira y la energía gastada. Gracias a su conocida personalidad y a su nueva insignia, no hubo problemas al penetrar el edificio en modo berserker, unas miradas inquietas y asustadizas fueron lo único.–"Felicitaciones por su promoción, Sarugaki Fukutaichou"- Esa voz molesta fue fácil de reconocer por lo que respondió a ella con una mirada asesina y fulminante, solo continuaría su camino hacia la oficina principal del departamento.–"Si busca a Hirako Taichou, él está en su habitación…debería ir rápido antes de que se quede dormido"- Sus lentes brillaron mientras los subía un poco sobre el arco de su nariz, terminó de hablar y ahora la miraba jovialmente sin descansar en ningún momento la sonrisa cerrada en sus labios.

No iba a darle las gracias al imbécil de Aizen Sosuke, ese tipejo escupía hipocresía cada que abría la boca; Aun así le haría caso, mentir con algo como eso era estúpido incluso para el peli castaño. Tenía cada pasillo memorizado en su pequeña cabeza rubia por lo que en menos de nada ya estaba de pie frente a esa puerta corrediza, intentó abrirla con fuerza pero para su extrañeza esta se encontraba con el pasador puesto. –"Aho…incluso ahora te las arreglas para intentar librarte de la paliza que te daré…si está durmiendo juro que cogeré unas tijer-"-.

-"Ejem..Buen-… Hiyori-Chan?, gracias al cielo eres tú, hace tanto tiempo¡, ¿Más de 20 años, no? Aunque no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo tierna y enérgica como siempre Hehehe~"- La mano que sujetaba la manija de la portezuela cayó cual peso muerto a un costado de su cuerpo, ambos labios se encontraban ahora entrecerrados e inamovibles, y sus perladas pupilas se asomaban completamente dilatadas e inmersas en un incontrolable titileo, todo eso solo con el hecho de ver los rizos azulados caer libres por la brillosa piel desnuda frente a ella. Habían sido muchas a lo largo de las décadas, algunos de los nombres ya se le habían olvidado pero ese en especial lo recordaba como uno no tan amargo, al menos así había sido hasta ese preciso instante. ' _Kasekawa Yui'_ , Novia del cuarto año académico y ahora séptima oficial de la tercera división. ¿Qué putas hacia esa perra allí?¡, se preguntó a si misma de una manera tan soñadora y lamentable. Ambos pezones color café al aire y su cuerpo de mujer muy bien dotado apenas cubierto por una Haori de capitán; Ella la contemplaba inocentemente debiendo inclinarse por la diferencia de estaturas. _Tan minúscula…tan insignificante._ -"Kyyaa~¡ Gomene¡"- Exclamó cubriéndose su zona abdominal con la gruesa vestimenta –"Si necesitas a Hira-"-. La conversación murió antes de empezar, con un portazo en la cara.

Con un largo shunpo ya se encontraba fuera del escuadrón infernal, pero apenas consiguió salir del área bajo supervisión del mismo, la velocidad con que avanzaba disminuyó abruptamente. –"Así que ella es más importante que yo…Shinji"-. Aquella a la cual él mismo le terminó por tan estúpida razón: _'Ronca y no me deja dormir',_ al parecer ya había solucionado su problema respiratorio y a la perfección. Una suripanta de dos putas y malditas semanas de repente renacía de entre los muertos con esas dos asquerosas bolas de grasa y su grotesca cintura de avispa.

No iría a su hogar, compartir espacio con cualquier otra alma era lo que menos toleraría en esos momentos. Que patética se sentía, salir corriendo por algo como eso, ni que él fuera su novio, él solo era Shinji…el mismo blondo que ella alentó a volverse un Casanova, el mismo inútil a quien en un par de ocasiones le hizo guardia cuando intentaba cortejar en lugares inapropiados, el mismo Baka que durante sus épocas mozas rotaba de chica al menos una vez al mes…El mismo hombre que la protegió y acompaño cuando más necesitaba de otra alma que la comprendiera. Dejó que ambas extremidades inferiores la llevaran hasta aquel prado en donde una noche lo conoció, y por fin arrodillada frente a el roble de años de antigüedad, no pudo soportarlo más.

Fue inútil tratar de resistirse a aquel devastador sentimiento, cayó sobre ella como una avalancha demoledora. ¿Llorar?, eso era cosa de niñas mimadas, de personas débiles que no son capaces de afrontar su realidad, solo alguien ridículo y sin respeto por si mismo lloraría por desamor. .-"Ah-ahh..agh¡...aghh..agh~¡ agrhh aah-ah awa..wua-aa-ah…"- Bajó la mirada observando ambas palmas de sus temblorosas manos comenzar a humedecerse, los gimoteos comenzaron su ritmo asfixiante e irreversible y con ellos llegaron los alaridos de desolación.

–"Ahhhrrg¡ ahh-agh¡…Shin..agh¡..ji..aghh..aaah"-. Ella era una sobreviviente, con sangre de acero y colmillos de guepardo, alguien que siempre se sobrepuso ante cualquier reto, con valía e imponencia, solo había un problema; Su única debilidad tenía nombre propio, era su mayor fortuna, su irremplazable pilar, la única arma de doble filo que podría penetrar lo suficiente como para abatir su voluntad.

–"Sh-hin..jii awhh…agh…¿P-por qué Shinji?...agh-aahaa..Shin¡"- No había nada que hacer, perdió ante él, ante esa pasión no correspondida, ante el martirio que por años evito que la dominara. Porque ella era plenamente consciente de que él no la amaba de la misma manera, de que podrían pasar siglos y el lazo incomparable que les unía desde que eran unos tontos inmaduros, nunca cruzaría la barrera de una mejor amistad tan valiosa como para dar la vida por el uno por el otro.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él?¡, ¿Por qué de su sonrisa, de cada vez que se acercaba tanto a su rostro con la mera intención de estirar su par de mejillas pecosas?, ¿Por qué aquellas cosquillas que antes solo causaban golpes, ahora la hacían estremecer de sobremanera?. No era justo¡ entregó su confianza, su corazón y todas las cosas buenas y malas que la formaban, a esa persona con una condición clara; Y sin contemplación alguna, arremetió el vil destino forzándola a sucumbir ante sus hebras doradas dotadas con una belleza interminable.

No podía sufrir por él¡, no cuando ella lo vio crecer y compartió la jocosidad de cada conquista, de cada anécdota sucia, solo un Kami sanguinario y cruel podría lanzar tal maldición sobre ella. Un mundo tan jodidamente colosal, con cientos de miles de almas a su alrededor, pero ella justo tenía que venir a enamorarse de la única persona que jamás podría tener; Porque con golpes, insultos, y su corazón reacio a toda clase de atracción, ella misma se aseguro que así fuera, se hizo asexual a sus ojos, se suprimió como opción desde antes de ser considerada, no le dio ni un mínimo chance de decidir si ella valía o no, la pena como mujer.

Con ese pensamiento sus ojos se abrieron por completo redescubriéndolo todo. Si lo hubo…tuvo la opción de sujetar aquella soga varias veces y la dejó escapar de entre sus dedos, ahora cada maldito momento desperdiciado era una estaca más en su pecho. –" M-Me gusta lo _al revés_ , Sh-inji¡..aghhh…agh…amo lo _al revés_ -eghh aghh ahhhh~…Te amo a ti, imbécil aghhh ahh wahh¡"- Arrancó con fuerza pedazos de césped y los enterró junto a sus uñas en la blanda piel que forraba sus puños. –Hazme girarr¡ aahh-hhh…agh…Hazm-…Y-Yo quier-"- Echó la cabeza hacia adelante golpeando su frente contra la frialdad del suelo, golpeó ambos costados con sus manos una y otra vez hasta que el temblor en sus extremidades le hiciese imposible moverlas más-"Abrázame¡..abra-ahh¡..-"-. Pero eso no remediaba nada, estar allí arrodillada en el suelo gritándole a alguien a kilómetros de distancia no solucionaba una mierda. Él estaba fornicando con esa zorra mientras ella, como ser vergonzoso que era se retorcía de dolor en un lugar abandonado y olvidado donde aquellos recuerdos fluían con nostalgia asesina, al igual que las lagrimas se perdían entre la hierba. –"Ba-baila conmigo, Joder¡ ahhgrr¡ hazme tuya bastardo¡...aghh¡..aghh¡…HAS ALGO¡…Vienes...vienes y me vuelves un caos y-y…te largas con tu jodida sonrisa de mil demonios¡…Te vas...aghh¡..ahh..ghh…Maldición¡ Maldición¡ Maldición¡"-.

' _Las coletas son tontas…pero a ti no se te ven tan mal, sabes'_. Rompió ambas ligas rosas que mantenían estático su cabello. _'Puede que seas una enana, pero sigues siendo muy fuerte'._ Lanzó bramidos inentendibles al cielo oscuro que la cobijaba _. 'Aunque no lo creas…de cierto modo eres un poco tierna como un monito de peluche'._ -"¿Por q-ué…Tantas...tantas cosas que dijiste…aghh-hh…Shin..ji…" significaba lo suficiente ahora, ni las palabras, abrazos, gestos de amistad, ni las ignoradas sensaciones extrañas que le hizo sentir cuando aun estudiantes, comenzaba con esa cursilería que siempre rechazó.Lloraba por una condena que ella misma reconoció, por un amor que ella vetó desde un principio.

Cuando sus afiladas garras amenazaban con acariciar con fuerza la tersa piel de su frente, una revelación clara llegó a su mente perturbada. Una jodida farsa…no importaba su propio sentimiento rechazado y consumido por la oscuridad, ¿Pese a eso eran amigos, los mejores, no?. Bien, si eso era así ¿Por qué el bastardo falló a su amistad?¡. ' _Amigos antes que perras',_ fueron palabras suyas que el rubio aceptó. Pero ahora era diferente, hasta una encamada nocturna era más importante que el mejor logro en su vida como shinigami; Una cuca caliente valía más que el cariño, aprecio y afecto que pensó sin dudar ni un segundo, que los uniría por siempre.

-"Mentir-aghh…MENTIROSO HIJO DE PERRA¡ ..aghh..AHHH¡"- La tristeza se fundía con ira, con el rencor de haber sido engañada, de ser remplazada fácilmente por el apetito carnal de ese depravado. Lo que menos deseaba era alejarse de Shinji aun si doliera, pero esto...¿Qué clase de camarada te abandona en tu mayor merito por un polvo casual?. Nadie que sintiese aprecio por otra persona la ofendería de tal manera, nadie que si quiera respetase a esa otra alma que lo acompañó por tanto tiempo sería tan malnacido; Solo un bastardo egoísta y traicionero podía clavar ese retorcido puñal en su espalda. –"TE ODIO¡."- Llevó ambas manos a su rostro tratando tontamente de esconder su vergüenza y sufrimiento, se sentía tan pequeña en ese mundo de gigantes demonios.

La abandonó a mitad de camino, lo hizo aun cuando juró ir por siempre en el mismo sendero sin importar la distancia y fuertes tempestades. Alguien así no merecía sus lagrimas, su remordimiento, no merecía una mierda ¡; Estar enrollada en el suelo por alguien como él era degradante, pero aun si ahora lo comprendía, era muy tarde para detener aquella hemorragia. –"Te odio, Shin…y te amo también..."-.

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No lo hizo…no podía hacerlo. -"Le contaré…pero en estos momentos necesito llevar esta cruz yo sola…solo yo pue-"- Aun no se sentía preparada para desahogarse con otra persona. –"Prometo confiar en usted como siempre pero por favor…por favor no me obligue a hacerlo ahora…no podría sopórtalo, Kirio Taichou"-. El abrazo perduró por más de diez minutos hasta que la menor sosegó su respiración.

-"No te preocupes, cariño. Lo entiendo y no pienso presionarte a hacer algo que no quieres…Cuando regresemos, Kirio-San se encargará de prepararte una deliciosa merienda para ver sonreír esos lindos cachetitos~¡"- La de pelo purpura acarició delicadamente ambas mejillas, limpiando el agua cálida en un mismo movimiento –"Hiyori-Chan…no importa que tan mala sea la tormenta, cuando esta se marcha el cielo resplandece con mayor belleza"-.

-"Hehe~ por favor Taichou"-. Acarició sus pómulos sin despegar la vista de la mujer. –"Usted es la mejor, Kirio Taichou"-Contestó con una inocente sonrisa. Tristeza, melancolía, todo eso seguía allí, y la escoltaría como su nuevo pasajero oscuro, pero la grata compañía a su lado se ofrecía a hacer esa carretera menos tortuosa. –"Taichou…¿Está segura de que tengo que asistir hoy?.."-. Shinji…¿Cómo podría ver sus hermosos ojos grises con el mismo semblante de siempre?, ¿Cómo apaciguar el rencor y martirio que la dominaba?. Él ya no estaba para ella, él eligió y puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

-"Gomene, Hiyori-Chan…es una regla imperativa el que deba presentar mi nueva teniente a los 13 escuadrón de protección en la primera reunión oficial posterior al nombramiento. Lo lamento mi niña, no quisiera inco-"-. Se puso de pie y con algo de vergüenza le dio un corto abrazo; La mayor le tendió la mano cuando más apoyo moral necesitaba, su nueva madre merecía toda la gratitud y amabilidad que aun restara en su diminuto cuerpo y por ella haría el gran sacrificio de dar la cara, de plantarse frente a él y actuar como ya se lo había propuesto. Él no merecía más que eso.

-"Taichou…vamos allá. Todos nos esperan y quedarme encerrada como una jodida cobarde no hará que el dolor desaparezca"-. Tragó el nudo amargo en su garganta que por poco le impedía hablar. _Amor_ y _odio,_ nadie dijo que eran excluyentes, nadie podría alguna vez imaginar su sufrimiento y es por eso que ni el rubio ni ninguna maldita persona en la sociedad de almas, tenía el derecho ni la autoridad moral para juzgarle.

' _¿Es este el final, Shin?…Tu y yo caminamos soñadoramente por este camino juntos…me desvié al perderme en ti, llegando al borde del barranco…y tú me dejaste caer'._

* * *

Con eso se acaba este fragmento, espero que les hay gustado y espero subir el proximo el ooootro de demana por tarde, pero cualquier imprevisto puede pasar y buehh. Como sea, muchas gracias por leer. Beybey~


	3. Mov 3 Camellia Sinensis para el dolor

**Holis~ Buena noche¡. Nuevamente les traigo la actualización de mi querido ShiYori, se que tarde un poquito pero bueno, desde que le meta el esfuerzo y todo el tiempo de más que invierta sea para retocarlo y que quede mejor,no le veo problema :). Muchas gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que me apoyan con sus Reviews, les estoy muy agradecida como ya se los he hecho saber, y pues nada más, espero que este cap les guste, traten de no arrojarme tomates, sillas, pianos, relámpagos, etc , heheh como seaaaa, Buena Lectura \^^/**

 **N/A: Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, son autoria de Tite Kubo Sensei.**

 **"Yo no pensaba que pudiera haber una pena tan grande, que te ataca una vez, y otra.** **Y duele tanto, porque no descansas ni mientras duermes, porque entonces lo sueñas" Stephen King -Pet Samatary-.**

* * *

 **UN GIRO Y AL REVÉS**

 **MOVEMENT 3.** **Camellia Sinensis para el dolor**

Las hojas caían con fuerza dando la impresión de que el viento quería arrancarles la vida con cada azote. Eran inicios de noviembre y ese clima no era de extrañar, mas el frio invernal era alimentado por aquel monstruo congelante que anidaba en su pecho. Llevaban tan solo una hora de caminar y sus dedos ya se habían entumecido, ella no solía ser tan sensible a los cambios de estaciones, así que la explicación más rápida en esta ocasión seria que su lió existencial consiguió perturbar todos y cada uno de sus putos sentidos.

Aun cuando trataba de dar pasos ridículamente cortos, la torre que identificaba el primer escuadrón se veía cada vez más grande. Solo había una verdad en esos momentos, debería dar la cara apoyándose en el orgullo y dignidad que aun le restara; Veía fijamente las baldosas bajo sus pies tratando de borrar el recuerdo grabado de aquel cuerpo escultural marca ' _puta'_. Se arrepentía tanto de no haberle aventado en la cara las tantas manzanas que la peli azul le regaló en sus años de estudio.

-"Maldita zorra barata…Maldito enfermo sexual…Ojala se te caiga el pito po-"-. Pegó un grito al sentir el pellizco en su brazo derecho. –"Taichou~, eso dolió"- Deslizó su palma derecha por debajo de la manga de su Shihakusho y comenzó a sobar la zona afectada por la reprimenda.

-"Hiyori-Chan, No importa lo que hayan hecho, ya te dije que no debes hablar así de una mujer, es denigrar de nuestro propio genero"-. Que la regañara por su vocabulario vulgar no era raro, lo curioso es que no hiciese ni una simple pregunta sobre a quiénes se refería…¿Acaso ya lo sospechaba?. Kirio era sabia y con mucha experiencia, la idea de que hubiese adivinado lo que la atormentaba no sonaba tan disparatada y esto la llenaba de vergüenza.

-"¿Taichou…usted-?"-. No se atrevió a preguntar directamente. Por años se había esforzado en guardárselo para sí misma y ahora temía el hacerse evidente para todos a su alrededor. ¿Y si Shinji se daba cuenta?, Jamás¡ inaudito¡. Él no merecía saberlo nunca ¡jodido infeliz. Lo mejor era dejar pasar el tema o al menos intentarlo, ya le dolía lo suficiente el solo pensar en su nombre. _'Porque…es así como deben ser las cosas entre nosotros, BakaBaka…'._

-"La vida misma se ocupa de recalcarles sus errores a las personas, es cuestión de dejar las cosas fluir, Hiyori-Chan. No dejes que la venganza te invada, lo que haya de pasar simplemente pasará"-. Su hombro fue abrazado de un modo extremadamente fraternal, de una manera tan confortable que solo dos personas parecían conocer.

Pero incluso cuando tratas de hacer las cosas bien, la maldita suerte te da la espalda…al igual que las personas. Ella nunca lo lastimó a propósito de alguna manera que le hiciere sentir insignificante, si Shinji era incapaz de apreciar un sentimiento que solo por el sentía, según la lógica de su tutora el destino le pasaría factura en algún momento. _'Solo espero que no sufra mucho'._

Apretó fuerte ambos puños, mordiendo internamente su labio. ¿Qué no sufriera?¡, ¿Qué clase de pensamiento grotesco era ese?¡, Ella sufría como nunca por ese amor rechazado, por una amistad traicionada y pisoteada¡. Que sufriera ¡que se quedara calvo y leproso a ver si seguía siendo tan lindo el muy imbécil. ¿Lindo?¡, ¿Como carajos podía seguir pensando de esa manera?¡, Rechinó los dientes cual fiera a punto de devorar su presa.

Por estar concentrada reprendiéndose a sí misma, no escuchó las advertencias de su cuasi madre. El golpe seco producto de las puertas de madera chocando contra su cabeza casi la tumba al suelo y aun si no parecía haberse causado gran daño, sujetó su cabellera rubia con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Caminaba sin mucha prisa por los apacibles vestíbulos recibiendo unos tiernos masajes en la zona lesionada por parte de la mayor. Su día se ponía cada vez peor y la parte más amarga se aproximaba con cada huella invisible que dejaba tras de sí. –"Hiyorin~¡"-. Esa voz chillona era inconfundible. –"¿A qué horas te fuiste anoche?¡. Con Lisa te buscamos pero no estabas en tu cuarto. Hiyorin~, yo quería que comiéramos juntas ¡"-.

Infantiles pucheros se formaron en los pómulos de la joven y llamativa peliverde mientras la sujetó de un brazo, zarandeándolo como si fuera de trapo. –"Mashiro, dale un respiro, seguro tuvo un día lleno de obligaciones y es normal que quisiese un tiempo para ella sola"-. La pervertida número uno arribó segundos después con sus bien conocidas trenzas, su corta falda de pliegues y los lentes fucsias sobre sus ojos.-"Solo hay algo que hacer al respecto. Hiyori va a almorzar con nosotras hoy, ya le hablé al capitán por lo que restaría el permiso de Hikofune Taicho"- Yadomaru se refirió a la mayor observándola de la manera que solía usar cuando necesitaba pedir un favor.

La líder del doceavo escuadrón accedió agradecida por la amabilidad de ambas Vicecapitanas, Kuna no disimuló la alegría dando inicio a un montón de eufóricos saltos. Se sentía bien ese ambiente casual de un grupo de chicas disfrutando un rato risas, aun no se acostumbraba plenamente a ese mundo pero dada su actual situación era evidente que las cosas que solía añorar, debían cambiar. Tal vez eso era lo que la vida trataba de decirle: _'Te has aferrado tanto a una sola persona, le entregaste demasiado…y ya es hora de moverte hacia adelante'._

Maldita sea, ¿Qué pensamiento tan lamentable?, ¿Qué desgracia tan absoluta había traído consigo amenazando a sus ojos con aguarse de nuevo? –"Jah-ah…E-Entonces quedamos en reunirnos a las afueras del jardín de mi escuadrón a la una de la tarde. Bien¡, nos vemos al rato, Taichou, Lisa, Mashiro"-. Las dejó atrás, si el infortunio habría de caer sobre ella nuevamente, preferiría que fuese en un lugar menos transitado.

-"Hiyori¡"- Un grito que no se esperaba la llamó varios metros atrás. _'Shinji…No'._ Extendió el alcance de sus piernas tratando de aparentar no haberle escuchado. –"Oey¡ Bokke¡"-. ¿Enserio estaba escapando de él?, ¿Así de bajo había caído?, Huyendo de ese hijo de puta…No, no debía verlo de esa manera; Él no valía que le dirigiera la palabra, además solo lo manejaría así mientras se hacía a la idea de estar a menos de 10 metros de él, luego…luego sería más fácil ¿No?. Al asesinar sus sentimientos seria más sencillo…debía confiar en que era posible, debía creer que costara lo que costara un día podría verlo a los ojos sin que su corazón fuese agujerado. Era su mayor esperanza y necesitaba de ella para poder continuar. -¡Hiyori¡, sé que me estas eschu-"-.

Su jodida e irresistible voz se apagó y se hizo el silencio; A lo mejor alguien le había pateado el hocico por ruidoso, en cualquier caso era su oportunidad de llegar primero sin más imprevistos. Pero ese definitivamente no era su puto día de suerte, pues de nueva cuenta tropezó con algo, o más bien con alguien. –"Maldición ¡ Qu-"- . Ahogó el resto de reclamos con desdén, no debía armar escándalo si su intensión era el sigilo, pese a haber caído de trasero en el piso.

-"Lo lamento, Sarugaki Fukutaichou. Mi descuido"-. Unos dedos mucho más largos que los suyos se ofrecieron a ayudarla a ponerse en pie; Con una mueca de disgusto aceptó el ofrecimiento. –"En mi defensa, tu ibas muy rápido y yo un poco distraído"-. El peli negro le sonrió con la misma tranquilidad que llegaba a irritarla, propia de alguien que prefiere pasar de los conflictos.

-"Decir que ibas distraído no es una defensa, es una confesión, imbécil. Y no me llames de ese modo tan estirado, cabeza hueca"- Se sobó la zona lumbar y retomó su marcha. Con molestia vio de reojo como los pasos del contrario se acostumbraron rápidamente a su ritmo; El chico debía llevarle al menos unos treinta centímetros de altura, flaco sin mucho musculo, cabello azabache y ondulado que decencia en forma de V por su nuca, peinado de tal manera que un delgado mechón lograba desalinearse, y su expresión de bonanza infinita que le quedaba perfecto en relación a su cargo. –"No me sigas. Quiero estar sola, Sein"-.

-"Lo entiendo, Hiyo-San Fukutaichou…pero me resulta imposible pasar por alto el aura turbulenta que llevas alrededor"-. Que masoquista, realmente se estaba ganando un buen puño; Si tan solo estuviese de ánimos como para golpear.-"Sabes que mi intención nunca es incomodarte, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien…No dejes que el nuevo rango de altere, solo sigue siendo la misma chica rebelde y salvajemente tierna de siempre"-. Dijo lo último acompañado de la típica sonrisa de retardado que solía usar cuando hablaban.

Le molestaba que alguien del sexo opuesto fuera tan amable con ella; Preguntar cada puto segundo si le dolía el brazo, llevarle comida a su cuarto de hospital cada 3 jodidas horas y no molestarse o responder ante insultos y leves golpes. Parecía que no captaba la naturaleza de la persona con quien trataba o simplemente tendía a comportarse igual con todos; Pensar en eso era confuso y resultaba siendo perdido, ya que como pudo experimentarlo en su tiempo como paciente: Ese tipo era raro, pero especialmente con ella.

Que estúpidos que sonaban sus propios razonamientos, se acostumbró por largos años a que el cariño y aprecio se expresaban mediante groserías, muecas y golpes, que llegar a conocer personas gentiles le resultaba algo anormal. Hirako la atrofió haciéndola sentir que no podría vivir sin sus burlas, sin su risa sarcástica, sin que la volviese tan infantil e inmadura y sin poder volverlo de la misma manera. –"Yo-…no voy a cambiar por el hecho ser teniente, bueno?¡. Es…complicado, solo necesito acostumbrarme…hacerme a la idea de que ya nada será como antes…nunca más"-. Dio un largo suspiro y justo en el instante en que su estado de ánimo bajo al nivel del suelo, el portón de la habitación principal se abrió frente a sus ojos.

-"Supongo que tienes razón, cuando llevas esta insignia dejas de ser un shinigami más, te vuelves un ejemplo para tus dependientes, alguien a quien admirar y seguir. Tu estas perfectamente preparada para eso, Hiyo-San"-. Sintió la mano del contrario apoyarse delicadamente sobre su hombro. –"No importa que tan difícil y complicado luzca todo de aquí en adelante…tu nunca estarás sola"-. Amigos, familia, subordinados, tantas almas a su alrededor que sin importar la multitud, no lograban extinguir el sentimiento de soledad creado por la pieza fundamental de su corazón en ruinas.

Pese a la presión emocional, las palabras del mayor sonaban a una frágil pero existente verdad, o tal vez no era lo que decía, si no el cómo lo expresaba: Sin despegar nunca sus cristales color avellana de los propios, con sus labios cerrados y curvilíneos que reflejaban la paz de un cielo sin nubes. Él era jodidamente diferente a ella, Yamada Seinosuke era un completo idiota, pero al menos uno con buen corazón.

-"Hehe…deberías callarte. Cuando hablas tan cursi pareces un langaruto algodón de azúcar cubierto de miel, con diez putos arcoíris rodeándolo, 3 unicornios cangándole encima y asfixiado debajo de treinta kilos de escarcha, Tonto"- Una maldita sonrisa ladina se le escapó al ver el rostro sorprendido del mayor como respuesta a su gentil observación; No es como si mintiera, al dárselas de poeta perdía grandes dosis de testosterona.

-"Hehehe~. A esta Hiyo-San si la recuerdo."- Por cortos segundos intercambiaron miradas, pero ya que quería terminar con todo eso lo antes posible, retiró la mano del mayor, se ubicó en su respectivo lugar y esperó allí junto a él y los capitanes del primero, cuarto y treceavo escuadrón. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el muro contrario todo el tiempo, incluso cuando debía dar las gracias por el nombramiento y saludar respetuosamente al capitán comandante.

Trató de evitar el contacto visual valiéndose estratégicamente de la contextura de los shinigamis a su alrededor, ese jodido imbécil no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un puto segundo; Al menos si obviaba este hecho, el ambiente que se vivía en el cerrado círculo de altos rangos no era tan escalofriante como se lo había imaginado, habían caras largas y arrugadas pero no era nada a lo que no pudiese acostumbrarse con el tiempo.

Se levantó la sesión luego de hora y media de su inicio, al salir de la habitación el gentío se fue dispersando y al poco rato las dos chicas llegaron hasta donde ella y la peli purpura se encontraban. Kirio le indicó que llegara por su propia cuenta al escuadrón ya que antes debía atender unos asuntos, por lo que continuar su camino junto a Lisa y Mashiro parecía lo más adecuado.

No habían cruzado la esquina del primer pasillo, cuando aquella voz volvió chocar bruscamente contra sus tímpanos. –"Hiyori ¡"- La vez anterior pudo escabullirse debido a un golpe de suerte, cosa que no se repitió ya que justo cuando pretendía adelantarse, la chica de cabello corto la atajó por el brazo, ignorante de lo que esto implicaba.

-"Shin-Shin¡"- Le agradaba Kuna, desde su eufórica personalidad desinhibida hasta la manera en que podía sacar de quicio a su propio capitán, sin embargo como deseaba callarle la boca en ese preciso instante. –"Mnnn~ Ahora que lo recuerdo no estuviste en la fiesta de Hiyorin anoche. Malo¡ malo¡, Shin-Shin¡"-. Puta vida, justo el tema al que le huía, ahora parecía imposible evitar la incómoda conversación al respecto.

-"Es cierto, Shinji. Los invitamos a todos, incluso asistió la teniente de Rose que es una cascarrabias; ¿En qué demonios andabas?"- Preguntó sin una pizca de sutileza, tal como era de esperarse en la chica de gafas. Giró de perfil preparando su salida de emergencias, si no era capaz de contener la ira o la tristeza al menos no pensaba dejarse en tan patética evidencia frente a ese bastardo.

Maldita curiosidad que la torturaba parecía atarla al piso. ¿Cuál sería la excusa ridícula de Hirako?, ¿Acaso diría la verdad ó inventaría algún cuento barato con tal de quedar bien?. Sus afiladas uñas se enterraron presionando pero sin llegar a penetrar su blanda carne.

-"Sobre eso…¿Podríamos hablar un minuto a solas, Hiyori?"-. La chica de bufanda rosa se negaba a retirarse más con un perspicaz atisbo, Lisa percibió la intranquilidad en el ambiente decidiendo sabiamente que aquella conversación no les incumbía, o al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar ya que con lo chismosa que era, de seguro se escondería detrás de una de las columnas y les espiaría descaradamente. La mayor sujetó el cuello del uniforme de la Peli verde y la arrastró despidiéndose con una simple seña y el recordatorio de la cita a comer.

-"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar"- Con gran fortaleza lo miró directamente a sus hermosos cristales, moviendo la cabeza en un lento ladeo. Que lo captara y la dejara tranquila, darle más vueltas al asunto era irrelevante, él había escogido y esa era la única verdad.

-"¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la tonta y escucharme, Bokke?"- Ahora el mayor lucía serio con una determinación que le fastidiaba. Que se fuera al demonio, no era nadie para exigirle cosas, no después de desecharla de esa manera. Si quería hablar con alguien seguro habían centenares de grandes tetas lecheras y cucas baratas que estarían más que dispuestas, pero ella no, ya había tenido suficiente.

-"No me hago nada, imbécil. Solo me vale una verga lo que quieras decirme así que prefiero evitarnos la tediosa e innecesaria conversación"- Que punzante resultaba el solo estar a centímetros de él. Vividos recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, instantes en que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de verlo.

-"Haha-ha…' _Tediosa_ e _innecesaria'_ , ¿Con quién se supone que hablo, Kuchiki Genrei?. Si no quieres hablar al menos dilo a tu manera tonta de siempre, Bokkeee"-. Un comentario que días antes hubiese sido tan normal entre ellos, ahora era tan devastador. Tal vez no sonreía de oreja a oreja pero si lo suficientemente amplio como para clavar en él su aguda mirada; ¿Qué demonios quería?, ¿Qué le pasara una nota en un sobre diciéndole ' _NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO PORQUE ERES UN PERRO PROMISCUO MAL AMIGO DE MIERDA?_ '.

-"¿Sabes qué?, me importa una mierda lo que salga de tu boca. Mejor lárgate, imbécil"- Contrario a lo que dijo, fue ella quien le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, lamentablemente las extremidades del rubio eran mucho más largas que las suyas y con poco esfuerzo fue capaz de sujetar una de sus muñecas. Sintió sus mejillas arder con tan normal contacto de su pieles, Maldición¡.

-"Joder, Hiyori¡"- Su paciencia estaba llegando a un tope máximo mientras se zarandeaba con fuerza tratando de liberarse de aquel agarre y de ocultar sus pómulos en el mismo intento. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas internas para golpearlo y amedrentarlo como siempre lo hacía, el dolor era tal que solo quería alejarse de él. Que dejara de tocarla de esa manera tan tosca, porque si el tacto de sus yemas solo iba a tener como fin molestarla, retenerla y obligarla a escuchar destructoras palabras, entonces ya no lo quería, no deseaba su carne ni su voz.

-" DEJA DE TOCARME¡, SUÉLTAME, SHINJI¡"- Estaba hecho, luego de su grito desgarrado acompañado de una mirada entre repulsión y pánico, él la había liberado. ' _Irme…debo irme ya'._ El rubio ya no sonreía, en cambio agachó la mirada al tiempo que rebuscaba algo entre su Shihakusho; No pudo ver bien de que se trataba por dos razones: Uno, parecía estar dentro de varias bolsas de papel y segundo, realmente le importaba lo mismo que nada.

Si su intención era irse, ese era el momento a aprovechar mientras el chico se encontraba más preocupado por sus propios asuntos; Viró nuevamente pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, chocó contra otro estorbo de ser.

–"Taichou, si ya ha terminado de hacer del vago, podría encargarse del papeleo pendie- ¿Sarugaki Fukutaichou? ¿Como ha resultado su primer día,?"- El mayor esquivó aquel comentario mientras ella, con una clara mueca le hizo saber al idiota engreído que no estaba de ánimos para tolerarlo.-"Debe estar muy agradecida, estoy seguro que Hikufune Taichou adelanta labores de su cargo luego de las siete PM y no tendrá que ir a buscarle a su habitación como a Hirako Taichou"-.

Golpe bajo, cuando ya estaba en el piso Aizen la remató. Los dedos de su mano derecha temblaban por la ira, la melancolía, por todas las emociones nuevamente alimentadas; Intentó formar un puño con el fin de golpearlo para que cerrara el pico, para que dejasen de burlarse de ella. Porque precisamente eso era lo que ambos miembros del quinto escuadrón estaban haciendo, tomaron su corazón como una pelota y se la lanzaban entre ambos, jugaban, se divertían con su dolor.

-"Q-Que?¡…Hiyori, tu-"-Shinji entreabrió la boca, sus labios se movían mínimamente dando la impresión de que se había quedado sin aire. Su tez palideció combinando a la perfección con las pupilas grises dilatadas atravesándola con la mirada, fue allí cuando probó el filo final de ese puñal. _'Ni siquiera…ni siquiera lo sabías, Shinji…pensé que venias al menos con el inútil intento de disculparte…¿Quién es el hombre que tengo al lado mío?, porque no es el mismo que conocí en la academia Shino…¿Qué has hecho con él?...¿A qué oscuro lugar debo ir para volver a estar junto a él?'_. Con cada respiro, sus pulmones se llenaban de veneno, de desconsuelo porque el BakaBaka ángel sin alas que por largos años la había protegido de esa clase de aflicciones se había transformado en un demonio.

-"Oh, Al parecer Hirako Taichou ya se encontraba descansando de su ardua labor; Siendo así, es mi deber como teniente informarle que anoche Sarugaki Fukutaichou pasó a buscarlo con vital urgencia, a sus aposentos a eso de las och-"- El peli castaño continuó hablando pero ella lo paso de largo, era mucho más de lo que su espíritu podría aguantar. Todo a su alrededor lucia tan lúgubre, desde las pocas personas que aun transitaban por el área, hasta los escasos llamados de preocupación al observar su rostro descolorido y tembloroso. Pero ella no quería nada de eso, no deseaba escuchar, sentir o ver a nadie.

Escuchó el eco de fuertes pisadas acercándose y presintió que el agarre a su extremidad volvería de entre los muertos -"Déjame hablar¡, Hiyo-"-. Se acabó la niña sumisa, esta vez lo frenaría antes de darle si quiera la oportunidad de rosarla con sus traicioneros dedos. Cerró el par de parpados en un decidido intento de no llorar y con la misma arremetida con que giró, estampó un puño contra una de las palmas del rubio.

-"ALEJA TUS REPUGNANTES MANOS DE MI, BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA¡"- Al igual que un calmo horizonte puede trasformase en cuestión de segundos en una fuerte tempestad, los ojos perplejos en que se reflejaba su color miel, titilaron expresando sorpresa y un dejo de melancolía. Finalmente el sonido de un _'Crack'_ , rompió ese horrible silencio que pese a su real duración, se le hizo eterno. Por reflejo, ambos rubios inclinaron la mirada justo para ver a sus pies la bolsa de papel roja de mediano tamaño que previamente él había asomado, ahora estampada contra el suelo.

Lo observó arrodillarse y recoger el paquete cuyo contenido parecía desmoronarse en sus manos, era difícil saberlo con certeza ya que el envoltorio pese a haber acabado arrugado y sucio, seguía cumpliendo bien su función. Y entonces lo vio, a través de su fleco perfecto vislumbró la infinita intensidad de uno de sus iris lleno de desesperación, el cual en un parpadeo desapareció entre el mar de hilos dorados que ahora cubría por completo el rostro del más alto.-"…S-Solo necesitaba un minuto de tu tiempo, Hiyori…Yo-"-.

-"No quiero una mierda de ti, Shinji…A-Así que déjame" último que percibió antes de desaparecer con un shunpo, fue un murmullo apenas audible que no logró comprender. Con la velocidad digna de un shinigami de su talla, abandonó el edificio en cuestión de segundos y no se detuvo hasta atravesar el umbral de su cuartel.

Al llegar a su habitación, la cerró de un portazo acurrucándose de espaldas y lo más alejada posible de la entrada. ¿Ascenso? ¿Almuerzo?, a la mierda todo¡. ¿Cómo es que algo más podría llegar a ocupar su mente en esos momento?; Con vergüenza admitía que su lado iluso aun esperaba verlo detrás de una esquina, insistiendo como un maldito perro, pero eso no ocurrió. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos desde que arribó a su alcoba y solo el silencio la acompañaba.

No podía arrepentirse de haberlo golpeado, era todo culpa del otro, joder¡. Se lo merecía aun si pusiera cara de borrego degollado…aun así no tuviese idea de su condenado y estúpido amor…aun si desconociera la principal causa de su sufrimiento. Ya era muy tarde para hacerse el buen amigo, simples palabras no podrían arreglar algo como eso. –"N-No tendrás nada de mí, ya no lo vales…deja de atormentarme¡…deja ya de burlarte de mí¡ Si no me quieres ni se te ocurra tocarme¡, No me abraces¡…P-Por favor…Shin..ji…agh..por fa- aghh ah ah-ahh¡.

Alcanzó una de sus almohadas y se dispuso a hundir su rostro en ella, no dejaría a nadie escuchar sus patéticos lamentos; El desquiciado tiempo no transcurría en su interior porque la probabilidad de seguir adelante con ese dolor a cuestas se veía tan cercana a cero. Salió esa mañana dispuesta a intentarlo pero a la tercera provocación todo se vino abajo, sin ese alguien que siempre lograba curar cada herida, cada pequeño sufrimiento. Nunca fue cuestión de Kidou o de lo aconsejado, el simple hecho de ser Shinji, su naturaleza gentil y protectora hacia a su corazón ser salvación y perdición al mismo tiempo.

Cuando creía que todo a su alrededor se había petrificado, un ' _Toc Toc'_ golpeó a su puerta. –"LARGO¡"- No era su capitana pues claramente dijo que regresaría en horas de la tarde. La persona tras la puerta no parecía entender su fastidio ya que los toques continuaban cada vez más intermitentes. –"No quiero hablar con nadie¡, dejadme sola maldita sea¡"-. Bien hecho Vicecapitana, esa era la mejor manera de hacerse respetar por sus subordinados.

-"Solo dejaré algo…luego me marcharé, lo prometo"-. Lo meditó unos segundos, ese tipo era perseverante y ya que no deseaba tenerlo soplándole la nuca todo el día, lo mejor sería dejarlo entrar, que resolviera su asunto y se largara…Si, eso era lo que quería, quedarse sola, alejada del mundo, distante de todo y todos. Luego de un tembloroso suspiro, limpió con su manga los rastros húmedos de lágrimas y mocos. ' _Ante todo nadie puede saberlo…nadie puede'._ Gruñó con resignación una señal de permiso apenas entendible.

Giró su rostro lo suficiente como para ver al mayor dar unos pocos pasos dentro de la recamara y colocar una caja sobre su escritorio. Lo iba a dejar retirarse tal como ella se lo había ordenado pero la curiosidad le pudo, al menos serviría como minúsculo intento de pensar en otra cosa diferente a lo sucedido minutos antes. –"¿Qué se supone que es esa mierda?, más te vale no dejar basura en mi cuarto por-"-.

Él rió cortamente ante su reacción agresiva como si fuese lo más normal del mundo –"Nada de eso Hiyo-San, esto es tu regalo de felicitaciones. Ayer te fuiste muy rápido y no alcance a entregártelo"-. Antes de que pudiese hacer otra pregunta, el pelinegro retiró lo único que mantenía oculto el contenido de aquel objeto, de ese modo se hizo visible el Kanji: _'Cha no Reinbo'._

-"' _Arcoíris de Té'_ , ¿Qué tontería es esa?"- La bebida no le gustaba en lo particular y eso lo hacia una de los ofrendas más desubicados que alguien le pudiese dar.

-"Tal como lo ves, es un paquete de 20 bolsas de té natural"- ¿Bolsas?, ¿Desde cuándo el té se empaqueta?. Las veces que observó cómo lo preparaban, las personas machacaban las hojas secas y luego hacían algo raro con el agua caliente. Eso estaba muy sospechoso, a lo mejor el teniente del cuarto escuadrón trataba de envenenarla; Quiso verificarlo por sí misma así que se puso de pie en dirección hacia su presente, si era suyo tenía todo el derecho a abrirlo y desordenar a su gusto.

-"¿Sabes lo que pienso yo?, Creo que tratas de drogarme. He visto como lo hacen y este polvo se ve adulterado sin mencionar la tela blanca de dudosa procedencia"- Pocas personas se atreverían a ser tan desvergonzadas y groseras acabando de recibir un regalo tan amablemente entregado, para su fortuna el peli negro no era alguien susceptible a enfados de esa clase.

-" No¡, te lo juro que no Hiyo-San. Hehehe~, lo que sucede es que son especiales, no son de este mundo"- ¿Estaba hablando metafóricamente?. Ni puta idea, por lo que se limitó a enarcar una de sus rubias cejas mientras analizaba la forma misma de la caja. Se dividía en 5 espacios que contenían de 4 bolsitas, todos de igual tamaño y clasificado por colores, al parecer a eso le debía el nombre; ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un estúpido Té?, ¿Qué era lo especial?.

-"Si no son de este mundo…¿Quiere decir que provienen del mundo humano?."- Seinosuke asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba sobre la madera algo que por todo el embrollo que habitaba en su cabeza, no detectó antes; Una pequeña bandeja sobre la cual reposaba un pocillo lleno de agua caliente aun humeante. –"Ibas a prepararlo…"-. Ese tonto planeó dentro del obsequio, hacer la primera de las bebidas calientes y ella lo estaba echando de su habitación cual basura pestilente.

-"No hay problema, Hiyo-San. Entiendo que desees un rato de privacidad, te dejaré esto aquí con las indicaciones básicas"- El mayor sacó uno de cada matiz y los ubicó en hilera. –"Como ya adivinaste, estas esencias son fruto de cultivos hasta ahora exclusivos del mundo de los vivos. Unohana Taichou siempre está al tanto de nuevas recetas para la salud, debido a esto se enteró que hace poco comenzó la comercialización de este paquete bastante peculiar y al rato ya había pedido el correspondiente permiso para importar varias cajas. Fue difícil como imaginaras, pero ayer en la mañana finalmente llegó la primera carga junto con varias semillas para la siembra"- Su narración resultaba cada vez más irreal.–"Ella muy amablemente me entregó un par a mí, yo sé que no eres fanática de estas cosas, pero…aun así apenas lo tuve en mis manos decidí que quería regalártelo, se puede decir que tu ascenso fue la excusa perfecta"-.

Soltó un bufido levemente avergonzada, acto seguido comenzó a jugar con una de color rojizo tratando de desviar su atención.-" _Reinbo',_ ¿Por qué?"-. El agobiante sentimentalismo barato había puesto sus emociones a full, entre ellas estaba la compasión, solo por eso trataría de mantener una frívola conversación.

-"Tu y yo fuimos una vez seres humanos, por eso es natural que conservemos ciertos de sus rasgos; Podemos enojarnos, reír, preocuparnos, entristecer…incluso amar"- Bien confirmado que lo tenía; Así como la perseguía lo malo de esa especie…el amor y la amistad eran descontando los problemas, el sentimiento más agradable que hubiese llegado a sentir alguna vez.-"Entre los mortales existe la creencia de que las malas emociones que no pueden ser tratadas por la medicina tradicional, son igual de fundamentales a las dolencias físicas"- Conforme él hablaba, fue observando los indicativos de cada tono. -"Por décadas buscaron aquello que les ayudara sanar internamente, y fue así como encontraron en el té la solución; La ardua tarea dio como resultado el descubrimiento de diferentes regalos de la naturaleza que cuentan con la capacidad para sanar los peores martirios que pueden llegar a dominar nuestra alma, que pudiesen perjudicar nuestra felicidad"-.

-"¿Me dices que dependiendo de cómo me sienta deberé tomar un color y hierba diferente?"- El mayor asintió.–"Es una tontería…¿Cómo un simple tono puede describir lo que sientes¡?...una puerca mata no puede calmar tus peores temores, tu odios, tu dolor¡, Es solo basura¡"-. Golpeó con sus puños la superficie, ocasionando que un pequeño hilo de agua se desbordara del vaso.

-"Lo lamento…Se que es una creencia tonta…yo solo quisiera que existiera algo mágico que te hiciese sentir mejor al instante, Hiyo-San…Me es insoportable verte de esta manera. Aunque mis soluciones sean ridículas, deseo ayudarte…porque una persona tan honesta, alegre e ideal como tú, no merece llevar una gran cruz sobre tu espalda"- Yamada dio un gran suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca desviándole la mirada, claramente apenado. Se notaba a kilómetros que le había ofendido, él se lo había buscado al hablarle de fantasías a una persona escéptica y cruelmente sincera…Pero tratar así a una persona que solo quiere verte feliz…es vil, ¿Cómo podía entender eso con tanta certeza?, porque se asemejaba en cierta medida a su actual sufrimiento.

Impulsada por una repentina determinación, le pateó suevamente una pierna y carraspeó para llamar su atención. _'Tiene razón…por más iluso que suene, debo creer que salir de este oscuro vacio es posible…Algo tan tonto como esto…no pierdo nada con intentarlo'._

-" _Té Amarillo: Hojas de Tilo para el agotamiento mental; Sosiega el cansancio y ayuda a un mejor sueño…_ tal vez más tarde"- Comenzó a leer en voz alta las explicaciones que venían en un delgado pergamino –" _Té Purpura: Flor de Pasiflora para el estrés; Relaja los músculos brindando tranquilidad, calmando los nervios y la ansiedad_ …puede ser"-. El mayor sonreía con su típica mueca de niño embobado. –" _Té Rojo: Arbusto de Roiibos para la Ira_ ; _Ayuda a disminuir la irritación, refrescando la mente y cuerpo, regulando la tensión y circulación_ …me va mucho"- Se le escapó una sonrisa ladina al pensar que posiblemente necesitaría de esas a menudo. –" _Té Azul: Hoja de Barba de Piedra para la nostalgia;…Descongestiona nariz y ojos cesando el llanto, evitando escalofríos. Transformando la añoranza en buenos recuerdos_. ¿Algo soñador, no crees?"- Sein le dio la razón en esa; Pensar que una simple bebida convirtiera lo triste en alegre era burlesco. –"Por último, _Té Negro: Hojas de Camellia Sinensis para el profundo dolor…"-_ No terminó de leer las últimas palabras, no deseaba que un estúpido papel le narrara la versión corta de su amarga situación. Agachó el rostro observando la nube de vapor que se desvanecía al contacto con el aire; Profundo dolor, si bebería alguna de esas cosas sin lugar a dudas seria esa, podía padecer de los 5 males pero definitivamente la puta _Camellia_ se le hacía urgente.

Levantó con su pequeña mano una bolsita azabache, indicándole que esa era la que quería; Guardaron silencio mientras la esencia se disolvía en el líquido, un poco de azúcar y ya estaba. Sería la primera vez que tomaba algo tan oscuro, temía por el sabor o una futura indigestión, pero a la mierda¡. –"¿Cómo esta?, la verdad no he abierto mi caja"-.

-"Oe¡, ¿Cómo me das de tomar algo que ni has probado?¡, ¿Y si esta vencido?, torpe...Sabe raro, pero no está tan mal"- Agregó otra buena cantidad de azúcar. ¿Le haría efecto?, Si lo hacía, ¿Cuanto tardaría?, miles de preguntas similares pasaban por su mente mientras daba cuidadoso sorbos. Pensar en su nuevo regalo la había distraído, al menos eso le brindaba cierto consuelo lo cual se dibujo en la delicada curvatura de sus labios.–"Gracias, Sein."- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al vocablo, como consecuencia varias gotas se escurrieron desde la comisura de su boca; Cubrió y limpió torpemente la zona con una de sus manos. Puta e inevitable vergüenza.

Instantáneamente una de las piernas del mayor chocó la mesa, sacudiéndola. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese imbécil?¡. Estúpido fideo, si creía que esa expresión hilarante con las mejillas tenuemente rojas lo iba a salvar de haber tirado sus cosas, pues se equivocaba¡. Luego de un par de patadas, el chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo recostado de espaldas contra la pared; Ella por su lado, agitaba la masilla que quedó al final del pocillo, mientras reposaba boca arriba sobre su blando y cómodo colchón.

Era irracional e inexplicable como aquella bebida había acabado de momento la lluvia torrencial en sus ojos. Una extraña calidez producto de la temperatura del líquido oscuro, logró recorrerla desde la punta de la lengua hasta cada célula de su cuerpo. Tal vez no era una pócima mágica, pero estaba segura que cumplía con la parte de ser un calmante.

Llevaban un rato intercambiando comentarios fútiles sobre el cargo de tenientes, responsabilidades y una que otra pregunta que al respecto, cuando el muchacho recordó la segunda razón por la que le había ido a buscar.-"Hiyo-San, tal vez no deberías oír esto de mi, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes; Como te nombraron Fukutaichou apenas ayer, es normal que tu capitana no te lo haya mencionado en razón a tu lesión y a que no quiere presionarte. Te lo diré porque considero que te puede ser de ayuda"- ¿Ahora que cuento raro se traía entre manos?, ¿No le bastaba con haberla obligado a tomar esa asquerosidad que nunca en su vida admitiría que le gusto?.

-"Suéltalo de una jodida vez, Sein…Ahjmm~"- Fue un bostezo más largo de lo que pudo controlar. Maldición, esa cosa realmente daba sueño. –"Y que sea rápido que quiero descansar, cabeza hueca"- Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse pero se rehusaba a quedarse dormida con ese estúpido en su habitación.

-"El Gillian que te atacó no ha sido el único"- Se sentó cruzada de piernas en la cama viéndole directamente, en definitiva había ganado su atención –"Desde el día de tu incidente se han presentado otras 3 apariciones, con la última se detectó un patrón por lo que hay suficiente información recolectada para dar inicio a una intervención directa."- No deseaba para nada que más de esos jodidos engendros se pasearan libremente por el Rukongai.–"Los capitanes Hikufune, Ukitake, Aikawa y Unohana quedaron de reunirse hoy en la tarde con el capitán comandante para autorizar la conformación de una comisión integrada por 4 shinigamis por cada uno de estos escuadrones. Solo hasta que lo aprueben se podrán escoger nombres para dar inicio inmediato a la tarea que se pretende iniciar mañana antes del medio día y si todo va bien se pronostica que tendrá una duración de aproximadamente semana y media"-.

Esa mierda sonaba mucho más que interesante¡. Quería largarse de allí¡ tanto caos la tenía agobiada hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, recorrer los pasillos del Seretei sin saber si se lo cruzaría o peor aún, corriendo con el mínimo chance de que él fuera a buscarla en un arranque de locura. No necesitaba de eso, Shinji…precisaba descansar de él, requería dejar de verlo y sentirlo, porque si quería que esa herida sanara de manera rápida, debería tomar distancia; Eventualmente habría de adaptarse a compartir el tiempo y espacio con él, por ahora aquella odisea había llegado como caída del cielo.

-" ESO ES, MALDICIÓN¡. Le diré a Kirio Taichou que me delegue como líder de escuadra de la doceava división ¡"-. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, saltó efusivamente de su lugar apuntándole con el dedo índice –"Lo haré…lo necesito¡"-. Tragó saliva al sentir su corazón estrujándose dentro de su tórax de nueva cuenta.

-"Hazlo a tiempo antes de que seleccione a otros ¡ si pone problema en razón a que tu lesión es aun reciente, dile que Unohana Taichou me nombró como representante y que estaré pendiente de que no haya complicaciones de salud."- Genial, un puto niñero; Aun si le molestaba un poco, esto no disminuía su interés en la misión. –"Hehehe~, hace mucho no salgo fuera de los muros, recuerda que no batallo desde hace algún tiempo así que no me humilles con tus excelentes dotes de guerrera"-.

Amaba los elogios a su naturaleza agresiva, solo por eso le sonrió dejando visible su afilado colmillo-"Ya que te tendré al lado quejándote todo el camino, deberás cargar mis cosas.¿ Lo copias, cabeza hueca?~"- No bromeaba, cuando estuvo internada lo obligó a cortarle los bordes a cada uno de sus emparedados. Su comentario hizo que Seinosuke riera más fuerte, algo no muy propio de su personalidad serena.

-"Fuerte y claro, Fukutaichou¡. Ahora si me retiró"- El peli negro ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo por fuera de la recamara cuando sacudió su mano en señal de despedida. –"Trata de descansar bien, Hiyo-San"-. Correspondió el adiós formando el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos y luego de un suave golpe a su puerta, se encontraba nuevamente sola.

Como deseaba que la calidez de esa tela en que ahora se envolvía en posición fetal, la acompañara por siempre; Pero algo así era imposible, la vida es cruel y más temprano que tarde debería volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Faltaban más de noventa minutos para la cita a almorzar y ya que se encontraba realmente somnolienta y sin tareas de momento, existía espacio suficiente para tomar una corta siesta. Se acomodó de cara contra la almohada tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. Lo estaba consiguiendo, pronto llegaría ese momento místico en que parpadeas y te despiertas dos horas después.

' _Podríamos hablar un minuto a solas, Hiyori'._ Maldijo a su suicida cerebro por traer de regreso su voz. _'¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la tonta y escucharme, Bokke'._ Infeliz, ¿Cómo es que tenía la capacidad para meterse en su cabeza cada puto instante?. _'Si no quieres hablar al menos dilo a tu manera tonta de siempre'_. Que se alejara, que su sonrisa se marchara lejos¡. ' _Déjame hablar¡, Hiyo-'_. Que las hermosas y eternas hebras doradas dejaran de estar tatuadas en sus parpados…que esa lagrima no descendiera por la fina curvatura de su rostro. _'S-Solo necesitaba un minuto de tu tiempo, Hiyori…Yo'._

 _-"_ No¡, Y-Yo ya te he dado tiempo suficiente…¿O es que treinta y cuatro putos años no valen nada para ti?¡..."- Maldito tiempo que ahora lucía tan efímero –"P-Permíteme aghh…permíteme dejar de amarte, Demonios¡ aghh¡…T-Tal ve-…agh-h…tal vez así pueda algún día recuperar a mi mejor amigo…Shin"- Se mantuvo en esa postura hasta que las flemas le impidieron respirar, forzándola a incorporarse para no tener una muerte humillantemente desagradable.

Su cabello rubio descolorido se encontraba ahora desalineado y con mechones rebeldes por todos lados; Su rostro pecoso no se quedaba atrás lleno de marcas rojas, las amargas huellas de cada una de sus lágrimas. Que fortuna que nadie la viera como una chica bonita o sexy, con su cara actual saldrían gravemente desilusionados, pensaba con sarcasmo masoquista. –"C-Creo...que me tomare un Té de _Tilo_ solo por probar…"-.

Tal como se lo imaginó, llegó tarde a la reunión y si ambas chicas no fueran tan relajadas y pacientes, de seguro no hubiesen estado esperándola hasta la una y treinta de la tarde. Fue divertido compartir tiempo con ellas, le hizo bien al alma dejarse llevar por ambas tenientes en ese ambiente jovial; Entre conversaciones y risas, a Lisa se le escapó un: _'Shinji puede comportarse como un verdadero idiota a veces'_ , las tres asintieron y ella se encargó de matar ese tema de la manera menos agresiva que pudo.

Ya a las seis de la tarde la cuestión a tratar era diferente, una que requería de mayor tacto y persuasión. Mucho le costó convencer a la peli purpura pero luego de resumirle a muy grandes rasgos el percance que la tenia de mal humor, solo haciendo alusión a la ofendida amistad, Kirio decidió seguirle la cuerda con el compromiso de que cuidara en extremo de su propia salud y trabajara en completa sincronía con los demás escuadrones, sin pleitos de ninguna clase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"Taichouuu~ ya debo irme"- Finalmente consiguió deshacer aquel abrazo vergonzoso que le fue dado en frente de un considerable número de shinigamis; Ella junto al cuarto oficial y dos rasos, llevaban sus mochilas armadas con suministros, alimentos y demás cosas necesarias, luego de un saludable desayuno zarparían a su nueva misión antes de las siete de la mañana. Se sentía aliviada de que el rango más alto permitido en esa ocasión fuera el de teniente, así evitaría desafortunadas sorpresas.

Ese sería su verdadero periodo de reflexión, aniquilar Hollows con la esperanza de que a su regreso Hirako Shinji hubiese tomado la decisión de no insistir más, que aquella horrible situación no se hiciese peor de lo que ya era. _'No compliques más mi corazón…si aun guardas una pizca de cariño hacia mí, por favor para esta tortura…permíteme liberarme de este juego en el que soy la única perdedora'._

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy amigos , espero que les haya gustado, ya saben criticas, comentarios y demás siempre los recibire con los brazos abiertos, me inspiran a continuar esta historia que de por si lo único que impediría que la termine de escribir es mi muerte prematura - Insertar musica tragica-. Hahaha, bueno, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, Beybey~


	4. Mov 4 Frágil como una Amistad

Holis. Para los que se lo preguntaban, no me había muerto ni nada por el estilo. Primero disculparme por la larga tardanza, empece a trabajar hace un mes y esto me ocasiono horribles jaquecas, que con solo sentarme en el Pc sentía que la cabeza me explotaba; Solo hasta hace una semana me he venido acostumbrando al cambio de rutina y a sacar a producir mucho más los fines de semana, pero basta de excusas que a nada van al caso.

Que este sea mi regalo de navidad, aunque pensándolo mejor no tiene un espíritu muy lleno de felicidad y paz que digamos...Como sea¡, Lean, disfruten, rían y si quieren lloren frescos con este capitulo, los quiero ^^

N/A: La serie y Personajes pertenecen a tite Kubo Sensei.

" _ **Well, I lost my innocence when in I let him dive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But the way that he looked at me, m**_ _ **ade me feel alive**_

 _ **A**_ _ **nd now I know**_ _ **nothing at all.**_

 _ **Cause in this life you must find something to live for**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause when the darkness comes a callin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'll go back to where you were before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause this life is as fragile as a dream.**_

 _ **And**_ _ **n**_ _ **othing's ever really**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As it seems..."**_

As it seems - Lily Kershaw

* * *

 **UN GIRO Y AL REVÉS**

 **MOVEMENT 4. Frágil como una amistad.**

La última batalla de su primera misión como teniente, se libraba a tres kilómetros de la puerta este en _Sabitsura_ , distrito 64 del _Rukongai_ ; Debía ser de madrugada por la posición del sol apenas asomándose, pero no podía distraerse con eso, habiendo asuntos de inminente relevancia. La fisura que conectaba con el Hueco Mundo estaba a medio cerrar, ya que debido a la separación en cuatro grupos de ataque diferentes, no eran muchos los shinigamis que les respaldaban

Sus subordinados sudaban agitados por la gran cantidad de energía espiritual que era consumida al realizar el hechizo de sellado mientras el presumido pelinegro y ella, se hallaban confrontando a la bestia.

Mientras Shiba Kaien se encargaba de la complicada tarea de inmovilizar cada una de las múltiples y convulsionantes extremidades, ella se había convertido en la única capaz de darle fin a ese adefesio. En circunstancias normales, hubiese actuado agresivamente, arremetiendo sin mucha precaución contra los ocho tentáculos que de él emanaban, pero si algo había experimentado recientemente, eran los beneficios del trabajo en equipo.

Liberó su _katana_ , atacando así la espalda del _Hollow_ dando tres cortes certeros. Con el último movimiento, su espada quedó incrustada en la parte superior de la gran mascara, ocasionando una extensa fractura en el resistente hueso. Hizo un esfuerzo por desenterrarla pero fue en vano, bajo esas circunstancias solo vislumbraba una opción.

Nunca fue buena en eso y bien lo sabía, pero por mil demonios que no fallaría en esa ocasión¡. Necesitaba cada una de esas victorias, su voluntad se lo pedía a gritos aun si debía recurrir a los medios que más odiaba —Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, joya roja y Rued- A LA MIERDA¡ . _Hadou_ 63 _: Raikouhou_ ¡ —Ambas palmas ubicadas a centímetros de la abertura, expidieron la potente y explosiva ola espiritual amarilla.

Por no haber completado el conjuro, la maniobra se hizo inestable y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente poderosa como para desquebrajar su objetivo. El efecto de rebote la aventó hacia atrás peligrosamente, para su fortuna, Kaien llegó a su auxilio logrando atraparla justo a tiempo, sosteniéndola en el aire con un firme agarre a sus zonas axilares.

—Eso fue sorprendente, Sarugaki _Fukutaichou_ ¡ —Gritó uno de los shinigamis a sus espaldas.

—Cállate¡, y tu, idiota¡, bájame que no soy un jodido bebe¡ —La orden fue recepcionada sin inconvenientes, ya que Shiba la dejo en el suelo con una amplia sonrisa.

Maldito grandulón que se atrevía a dar golpecitos sobre su cabeza fanfarroneándose así de su corta estatura, simplemente no entendía como a las chicas les resultaba tan atractivo semejante niño creído. Con el espectro vencido, podían dedicarse de lleno a cerrar el ultimo portal, tarea que sería cubierta por todos menos ella, si es que no querían salir volando en pedazos.

Le siguió sin mucha prisa limpiando el polvo y la suciedad de sus ropas, observó desde lejos como el chico de extraños tatuajes daba instrucciones a los soldados rasos. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a sentir el cansancio, por lo que se echó de espaldas en la árida tierra, mientras tomaba agua torpemente desde su cantimplora.

Se había terminado, luego de diez días ese magnífico y corto sueño había llegado a su fin y deberían emprender el regreso a casa. ¿Cuántos enemigos derribaron?, dejó de contarlos luego de los veinticinco, no fueron exclusivamente _Menos Grande_ , debían sumarle la manada de _Hollows_ de bajo nivel y un puñado de _Adjuchas,_ que al parecer fueron los causantes de aquellas brechas que se abrieron en la _Soul Society_.

A la mierda con las razones, lo que importaba es que esa fluctuación había desaparecido y de momento habían salvado muchas almas vulnerables. Resultaba irónico el cómo rescatar a otras personas le era relativamente sencillo, aun cuando se veía tan débil al intentar ayudarse a sí misma.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la unión cruzada de sus antebrazos y sacando provecho de que el astro diurno todavía no quemaba su piel, dedicó una mirada al cielo sobre su cabeza; Lucía plenamente despejado a diferencia suya, tan claro que parecía tener resueltos los mayores enigmas del universo. Si era así, que le hablara, que le confesara si su nueva decisión era la correcta, que se mofara si estaba errada, que arrojara un simple golpe de seguridad de esos que necesitaba más que nunca.

—Ey, Sarugaki, hora de irnos —Quiso hacerse la dormida cuando la llamó, pero con lo intenso que era Shiba, de seguro se la llevaría rastras si era necesario —Date prisa¡, no es de caballeros dejar preocupada por mucho tiempo a su damisela —Ya iba ese tonto nuevamente con su novia, como lo odiaba y envidiaba por ser felizmente correspondido.

—Afortunada ella que se libró de ti un rato. Cuando vuelvas seguro enterrará la cabeza en el suelo con tal de no ver tu fea cara —Dijo mientras se arrastraba a gatas unos metros antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a andar lado a lado marcando la delantera —Oye, Kaien…¿No te sientes raro al pensar ya debemos regresar?...Quiero decir, cuando pasas tanto tiempo en el _Rukongai_ no sientes como si una parte de ti quisiera quedarse?.

—¿En este pedazo de tierra? Hahaha¡ ,claro que no, si quieres quedarte te dejo solita. Yo si me vuelvo por un delicioso baño caliente —Ese imbécil se ridiculizaba de su duda existencial; La pregunta fue dirigida más a hacia sí misma, pues aún conservaba el profundo rencor a los distritos peligrosos como ese, ahora se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca, malos recuerdos que pesaba revivir—Es broma, Sarugaki.

Arqueó una de sus cejas inclinando la vista hacia arriba —–¿Qué clase de idiota se burla de eso? —Se quejó con su típico mal humor. La sonrisa socarrona que siempre cargaba Kaien, se transformó en la propia de un hombre agradecido con la vida —Tienes razón…solo olvídalo —Siempre se vio reflejada en esa violencia, raíces amargas que marcaron gran parte de su salvaje naturaleza.

—No lo olvido, tonta —Espetó Kaien, metiendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomando una postura más seria —Yo nací en el Distrito treinta, el clan Shiba proviene de allí. No me arrepiento ni un solo día de mis orígenes, de la misma manera que no lamentaré nunca el haberme convertido en shinigami; Nosotros protegemos a las personas, tal vez no podamos estar en todos y cada uno de los lugares donde nos necesitan, pero al menos estoy seguro que cuando muera, me iré con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que mi existencia significó esperanza para alguien más.

—Tuviste una familia a tu alrededor, de esa manera no te habrás sentido solo. Ojalá todas las almas pudiesen gozar de la misma fortuna que tu —No se refirió explícitamente a ella, aunque sospechaba que tampoco logró hacerle creer lo contrario. Ya de por si estaba liberando pensamientos profundos junto a ese sujeto con quien poco había tratado previo a la dichosa misión.

—El perder la cuna en que naciste, ya sea violentamente o por causas naturales, no significa por consiguiente que hayas crecido sola…¿Acaso tu estuviste sola cuando eras una jovenzuela, Sarugaki?—La interrogante que soltó Shiba, creó al instante un ambiente denso entre ambos.

Estaba de acuerdo en que la pesada infancia que le arrebató a sus padres, no era algo fácil de superar, pero llegó un momento en su juventud en que los lazos de sangre ya no eran la única conexión posible para aferrarse con fuerza a alguien; Porque conoció algo nuevo, un sentimiento invaluable.

—Por mucho tiempo no la pase bien, pero sin buscarlo o pedirlo…llegó alguien —Dijo, desviándole la mirada.

Entre saltos, lograron alcanzar al resto de shinigamis, a lo lejos veía a Seinosuke sacudiendo el brazo a manera de saludo, levantando seis de los dedos de sus manos informándole que había acabado con ese lamentable número de _Hollows_.

—Me alegra. Jamás deberíamos renunciar a esas personas que significan tanto para nosotros; No estamos atados a ellos por lazos innatos así como a una familia, nosotros escogimos libremente quererlas—De vez en cuando Shiba decía cosas con algo de sentido, aun si estas causaban retorcijones en su pecho.

Reagrupados por fin, comenzó el intercambio de anécdotas y charlas jocosas; Cero bajas, una sola lesión que daba para incapacidad y raspaduras superficiales les permitían sonreír con tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces tu sola eliminaste a ese _Adjuchas_?¡ Excelente Hiyo-San¡, me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver ese espectáculo digno de ser contemplado — Dijo Seinosuke.

—Como si tuvieses que decírmelo, sé que soy asombrosa —Sonrió orgullosa por el halago y aun más con cada reclamo del Shiba al ser sus meritos ignorados por ambos tenientes.

—Está bien, está bien, Kaien- San; Seguro que fuiste un buen guardaespaldas, nadie está diciendo lo contrario — Sein había aprendido bien cómo manejar las burlas, a su parecer inofensivas.

Sus hermosas pupilas color ámbar se cruzaron con las avellanas, como si ambos pensaran exactamente lo mismo; Cosa que se confirmó al chocar puños jovialmente, con el segundo al mando del cuarto escuadrón de protección.

—Ya¡, ya entendí, Sarugaki tiene un _fanboy._ Consiéntela pero no demasiado, o el ego no le cabrá en su pequeña cabeza hahahah¡ — Instantáneamente al oír a Kaien, le plantó una patada en el trasero, acompañada de una agresiva orden a callar.

Solo alguien en extremo cínico podría decir semejante idiotez tan campantemente, riendo como si fuese el mejor chiste en el mundo; No había comprendido del todo su indirecta pero bien que se sintió incomoda, le haría pagar por ese comentario. Kaien Shiba no era del tipo que le gustaría liarse en la clase de peleas infantiles a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero era lo suficientemente payaso como para seguirle la cuerda en la nueva y no letal batalla.

—Ya chicos, tranquilos — La tranquila voz de Yamada le insto a observarle. Iba a dar por terminado el acto, tomar la mano que se tendía para ayudarla a ponerse en pie nuevamente, cuando divisó clara como el agua, la piel teñida en los pómulos del sanador.

Era obvio que Shiba solo quería mofarse de ambos en venganza, ¿Pero qué tan cierto era lo dicho?. Ya no le causaba impresión el tener a Seinosuke molestándola con su amabilidad constante, tal vez al principio era reacia a su condescendencia, pero con el pasar de los días se acostumbró a su cursi y extraña actitud. ¿Era la cosa mucho más grave de lo que creía?. Imposible, él solo era raro, solo eso, pero...¿Y si había algo más?.

El té, las palabras alentadores, alegres y ocasionalmente afectivas que le dedicaba, la expresión de retardado que ponía al verla, incluso lo fácil con que lo ponía nervioso en algunas ocasiones; Ella era un demonio de Tasmania hecho shinigami y él tan calmo y paciente como una nube en un claro amanecer. No, no podía ser…¿Cómo podría ella, tan llena de llamativos y poco gratos defectos, causar eso en alguien?

Lo que más le preocupaba de esa minúscula posibilidad, era que no estaba preparada para lidiar con esa clase de situaciones, ya suficiente tenía con sus propios sentimientos como para cargar con los de otro. Eso era, ella no estaba lista ni interesada en ser receptora de esa clase de atenciones, no luego de que la única persona que le robaba el aliento, resultara ser tan grande martirio y desengaño.

Se incorporó por cuenta propia. No era bueno anticipar las malas sensaciones y ya que lo que le esperaba al llegar al _Seretei_ era mucho peor, no podía permitirse agobiarse por algo tan imposible y sin sentido.

—Jah¡ Tienes razón, no mereces mi desgaste, cabeza de cepillo —Exclamó, y aprovechando que Shiba la miraba, le sacó burlonamente la lengua; Lo mejor sería fingir que nada había ocurrido y que esa misión fue perfecta de principio a fin.

—Fuimos un buen equipo, ¿No creen chicos?¡. A lo mejor deberíamos insinuarles a nuestros capitanes que nos junten en un futura ocasión —El ánimo de Kaien parecía variar con facilidad, fue jalada por él en un triple abrazo forzado del que planeaba salirse rápido; De cierta manera tenía razón y eso le molestaba —Yo soy el estratega y fuerte, Sarugaki es la rápida y salvaje, y Yamada el experto en _Kidou_ y sanación.

—Si eso quieres, ya déjate de niñadas y conviértete en teniente de una jodida vez —Le gritó y golpeteó el brazo hasta lograr alejarse un poco de los dos chicos. A su mente llegaron lejanas y confortantes palabras del pasado, que pese a su procedencia no podía negar lo relevantes y significativas que fueron–'Deja de ser tonto y acepta el cargo…Siéntete honrado, Kaien.

Dio un largo suspiro al extender el alcance de sus piernas, dejando entre ella y el resto, una distancia prudencial. Si ya nada podía hacer para evitar su retorno, al menos trataría que el silencio menguara el torbellino que llevaba entre oreja y oreja.

Para su pésima suerte aun podía oír las voces de ambos machos sin que ellos fueran consientes de aquello —¿Desde cuándo intenta ser tan madura?"- La voz del tatuado inició la conversación.

—Hiyo-San es más lista y sensata de lo que podrías imaginar, es cuestión de conocerla mejor —Respondió el teniente.

—Bueno, no te ofendas Yamada, pero tu opinión no sirve. Si fueses más obvio, ya habrías construido una escultura suya en hielo —Vamos¡ ¿Era enserio?, hablar de esa mierda nuevamente, le provocaba asfixiarlos a ambos con sus propias y pequeñas manos.

—N-No sé de que hablas, Kaien… —El tono de voz de Sein disminuyó debiendo hacer un esfuerzo por continuar satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

—Hehe~ Claro que si, campeón —No tenía ojos en la espalda pero casi que podía asegurar la expresión fastidiosa en el rostro del miembro del treceavo escuadrón al pronunciar esa palabras —Sabes, si lo admitieses podría darte algún consejo.

Mantenía la marcha con la mayor naturalidad posible. "Maldición…deja de presionar, estúpido. No necesito más líos de porquería".

Por momentos reinó el silencio, Kaien no dejaría morir el tema tan pronto —No quieres arruinar las cosas, lo pillo. Solo ten en mente el terreno peligroso que pisas, no me refiero solo a su complicada personalidad— La conversación tomó una desagradable aura de seriedad que no le daba buena espina.

—Lo sé —Interrumpió el Vicecapitan —Sé que hay algo…o mejor dicho, alguien más —Que cerrara el pico, por mil demonios que no quería saber a dónde iba tanta basura —Pero no me importa. Si a él le interesara de esa manera, yo nunca sería capaz de amenazar la felicidad de Hiyo-san…porque yo-.

—LLEGAMOS, PEDAZO DE INÚTILES HAHAHA —De una rápida rotación los interrumpió. Su estruendosa voz cortó la paz de la plática a sus espaldas, no sería algo raro viniendo de ella, por lo que confiaba en que no había levantado sospechas.

—Calma Hiyo-San, mira que tengo que acompañar a un adulto mayor — Oyó por parte de Seinosuke.

Corrió hasta llegar a las grandes y reforzadas puertas. No tenía tiempo para malgastar dándole vueltas a ese asunto y por el ánimo jocoso del pelinegro, su reciente amistad no parecía, al menos a simple vista, verse afectada por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

—Ya que están de graciositos, seguro no tienen problema con que empecemos por mi división, eh?¡, perfecto, vamos entonces¡ —El modo en que cobraba revancha Shiba, era el de un niño mimado a su parecer.

Se suponía que sin excepciones, cada uno de ellos deberían reportarse con todos los capitanes a cargo de la misión, pero ya que el mayor realmente parecía anhelar su reencuentro, no dudaba en que se escaparía de su deber con una banal excusa y la buena estima de Ukitake Joushiro.

Mejor para ella, pese a que añoraba volver a ver a su amada capitana, temía el comienzo de un interrogatorio aplazado; En parte se sentía con más seguridad que antes, al menos ahora tenía en claro el paso a seguir aunque esto no implicaba que quisiese exponer su conflicto interno todavía, podía predecir que Kirio Hikufune nunca la dejaría en paz entre abrazos y besos si llegaba a enterarse del verdadero lio. La mayor y Hirako se llevaban muy bien, eran capitanes y amigos desde hacía años y esa era la segunda razón a por qué no deseaba provocarle un conflicto de intereses que la pusiera entre la espada y la pared.

Entre más se acercaba al ojo del huracán, más rápido latía su pecho, por esa razón caminaba paseando la vista por cada edificación, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. "Que agobiante se siente el solo respirar el aire del _Seretei_ …".

La treceava división desprendía solidaridad y amabilidad en cada esquina, cosa que no era de extrañarse teniendo en cuenta la idiosincrasia de su capitán. Los tres dejaron atrás a los shinigamis rasos, y pararon en uno de los jardines a la espera de que Shiba, saciara el deseo reprimido de abrazar y besuquear cariñosamente a su novia.

—Tiene suerte, ¿No crees? — Salió de su trance para prestar atención a lo que decía el azabache —Por lo que me ha contado, se conocieron desde el primer año de la academia y han estado juntos todo este tiempo…es bastante romántico, casi como si una mano divina les hubiese puesto en el lugar y tiempo indicado.

—No te armes _doramas_ , Sein. Simplemente se encontraron, se gustaron y decidieron ennoviarse, no hay que ponerle tanto misticismo— Cruzó los brazos tratando de ignorar la escenita que se desarrollaba a pocos metros. Nunca admitiría lo tierno que le resultaba la ridícula historia de esos dos, y pensar que en su caso pudo haber sido semejante junto a Shinji. Claro, en una dimensión completamente paralela en la que se hubiese percatado a tiempo de lo que sentía por ese idiota.

¿Acaso era posible que mientras ella se encontraba sufriendo allí sola, a miles de años luz existiese un universo en el cual ella y Hirako se hubiesen enamorado de jóvenes?, ¿Que tan maravillosa sería esa vida?, ¿Acaso esa Hiyori sonreía como tonta al ser abrazada, sintiendo el cálido cosquilleo del hombre que amaba rozarle el oído, tal como la pareja de la treceava división?, ¿Aquel Shinji se decidió por la monogamia y el amor, no por cualquiera si no uno destinado exclusivamente para su mejor amiga?, ¿Acariciaba su piel todas las noches antes de que sus parpados se cerraran hipnotizados por la bonanza de esa unión?...¿Él le era fiel?. ¿Nunca dejaba su relación por debajo de nada ni nadie?, ¿Jamás permitía que ningún estorbo se interpusiera entre ellos?, ¿No metía la pata horriblemente en ningún momento?, ¿Nunca la hacía sentir tan patética e insignificante?...¿Eran eterna y disparejamente felices?. ¿Por qué demonios el destino la había arrastrado a su presente vida entonces?. "…Porque ese sueño no deja de ser eso, un iluso espejismo".

Los mimos iban llegando a su fin al tiempo que Yamada continuaba con su discurso —No es por llevarte la contraria Hiyo-San, pero creo que para decidir pasar tantos años junto a una persona, para optar por entregarte por completo… la debes amar de una manera extasiante e incomparable. Enamorarse en tales circunstancias debe ser de las mejores cosas que alguien pudiese sentir y algo como eso…es por sí mismo mágico.

—Todo lo pintas tan perfecto Sein…¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que esos sentimientos de niñatos inmaduros están destinados a perecer?. Somos shinigamis y viviremos por milenios, ¿Realmente crees en las "almas gemelas" o el "amor eterno"?, déjate de tonterías…que aprovechen mientras aun están juntos ya que nada dura para siempre —Agachó la mirada, sus pupilas titilantes detallaban cada hilo de sus pequeñas calcetas, tratando de comprender de donde carajos Sein podía sacar tanto optimismo suicida.

—No, Hiyo-San…tal vez sea tanto tiempo que parezca soñador el verte con una sola persona, pero es posible, yo creo en eso…Puedes llamarme idiota si quieres pero yo estoy seguro que en este mundo hay otra alma destinada a unirse a la mía; Tal vez esté a cientos de kilómetros…o tan solo a unos cuantos pasos —Que imbécil, que dejara ya de hablar. Cada parte de su palabrería era dolorosa, tal cosa no existía y si lo hacía estaba segura que su maldición no la dejaría gozar de tal lujo.

—No te desanimes, Sarugaki — Escucharlo le hizo pensar con un creciente estrés, cuánto tiempo llevaba Kaien escuchando la plática —No creo en todas las cursilerías que este tonto dice, tampoco que el amor verdadero sea el primero. Es simple, si conoces a alguien que te hace tan feliz como tú a esa persona, que puedas confiar plenamente en ella, que el afecto sea completamente recíproco; Aférrate a él como garrapata —Shiba revolvió bruscamente el cabello del teniente para luego hacer lo mismo con una de sus coletas rubias

Palmeó con una mueca de disgusto, la mano que se atrevió a rozar su cabello. Odiaba esa clase de confianza no concedida, no podían culparla, iba en su propia naturaleza.

— Por eso si no quieres seguir lamentándote como una nenita, toma esa decepción y conviértela en tu primer error. Quién sabe, tal vez tu segunda oportunidad ande más cerca de lo que crees —Terminó guiñándole el ojo a Yamada. Kaien avanzó a largos pasos de una manera pintoresca, importándole un bledo dejar el caos detrás suyo.

—Hi-Hiyo-san…Y-Yo no¡— Objetó Seinosuke, con los ojos bien abiertos y la voz temblorosa.

No precisaba de eso, era desconsiderada y no quería involucrarse en otro lío de esa índole; Ya suficiente tenía con su propio sufrimiento, como para darse a la tarea de remendar el pobre corazón de ese shinigami. Además, el mayor era una buena persona en general, no merecía ser un tercero en ese juego mortal.

—Ey, tonto… —Habló en un bajo susurro, esta vez se aseguraría de que fuese una conversación solo de dos —Déjalo…Soy un jodido desastre, no necesitas de toda mi mierda, Seinosuke —Hizo caso omiso de los torpes llamados del pelinegro. Se sentía mal por supuesto, bien conocía el dolor punzante que ocasionaba el rechazo, no obstante era lo mejor para él, luego le daría las gracias.

No tardó en igualar el ritmo de Kaien, para nada quería quedarse a solas con Sein después de ese comentario tan cortante. Llegando al final de ese largo vestíbulo, pudo distinguir la puerta de la oficina de Ukitake, sin embargo un extraño bullicio proveniente de uno de los salones, lo volvió su nuevo destino.

—Yooo¡ Shinigamis¡ —Shiba Kaien ingresó ruidosamente, saludando de una manera respetuosa a los más altos cargos que allí se encontraban.

"Maldición…Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor, solo tengo que continuar…No puede ser tan difícil cuando ya sabes que debes hacer, ¿Cierto?".Pensó al divisar las hebras doradas que le resultaban inconfundibles; Aun no había sido detectada por lo que aprovechó para saludar al grupo de chicas.

—Hiyorin~/ Hiyori-Chan ¡ —Gritaron Mashiro y Hikufune al unisonó. Por poco y muere asfixiada en el apretado Sándwich de enana que le hicieron ambas.

—¿Cómo les fue?, Estoy tan feliz porque estés sana y salva, mi niña. He de agradecérselo a esos encantadores caballeros — Kirio habló refiriéndose a sus dos compañeros de cruzada, ambos ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido, _Taichou_?, Ha decir verdad, quisiera darme un baño, ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Su actitud cambió a la de una niña mimada, como era común al verse cerca de Kirio.

Pero nada a su alrededor parecía querer ayudarla con sus intenciones de marcharse. Los capitanes Kyoroku Shunsue, Ukitake Joushiro y Aikawa Love, hablaban de manera amistosa con una exaltada y emocionada Shihoin Yoruichi, siendo acompañados por un considerable número de tenientes. Pero claro, todo eso pasó a un segundo plano con la simple presencia de su viejo amigo de andanzas.

—Hiyori…¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —Hirako irrumpió en la amena conversación que llevaba con las chicas.

Definitivamente no tenía unas amigas discretas, ya que ni Kuna, lisa o Kirio, se preocuparon por disimular; Callaron sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, rotando la mirada entre ambos rubios a la espera de una respuesta por parte suya.

—A solas, si es posible —Afirmó el blondo.

Completamente de acuerdo con esa última condición, reaccionó lo más tranquilamente que pudo —Bien —Libre de la aprensión de las chicas, atravesó una de las puertas exteriores y fue alejándose de la multitud hasta llegar a uno de los palcos de la parte trasera de la edificación.

Se recostó contra el marco de madera que la separaba de una corta caída, observando el lento movimiento de la hierba a sus pies, ya era posible predecir por el pálido color del cielo sobre su cabeza, que el invierno no tardaría más de un día o dos, empezar a cubrir todo con su suave alfombra blanca.

No necesitó de un dictamen médico para saber que su corazón latía como un desquiciado al borde un paro cardíaco, fuese por las palabras revueltas en su mente o por la presencia que ya la acompañaba en posición similar, ambos apoyando sus cuerpos en dirección hacia el horizonte. Así pasaron segundos, minutos, o que sabia ella, no es como si los contase. Que dijera algo de una puta vez ¡

—¿C-Como estas? — Preguntó Shinji con un nerviosismo evidente.

"¿Cómo estás?...¿Cómo estás?...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?¡, ¿ENSERIO PREGUNTAS ESA ESTUPIDEZ LUEGO DE LO QUE PASO?¡, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA¡". Ese insoportable tartamudeo la había irritado de nuevo, y es que salir con un comentario tan inservible como eso solo podía ocurrírsele a alguien con un cerebro tamaño hormiga.

—Perfectamente, ¿Que no me ves, retrasado? — Contestó simulando indiferencia. Giró el rostro al escuchar un intento fracasado de risa por parte del mayor.

—Sí, eso veo…es solo que cuando Kirio-San me dijo que habías salido por una misión nivel 5, me preocupé mucho —Arrugó el entrecejo al escucharlo, su mirada asesina se enterró en la opaca del hombre frente a ella —Por lo que ocurrió antes, Hiyori.

—Serás imbécil, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Shinji?. Primero muerta antes de ser asesinada por uno de esos malditos _Hollows_ —Solo hasta ver la pequeña sonrisa de Hirako, se dio percató de lo incoherente de su comentario —Al demonio¡ Sabes a que me refiero, idiota —Bufó, posando su quijada sobre el barandal, cubriendo asi, su apenado rostro con ayuda de ambos brazos.

—Sí, lo sé… —Admitió Shinji sin mucha energía.

Aun si se odiaba a si misma por hacerlo, exploró de un vistazo la totalidad del hombre junto a ella. Hirako lucía tal cual lo recordaba, su cabellera lisa por debajo de la cintura seguía meciéndose libremente, resaltando con cada movimiento los brillantes destellos dorados; Sus pupilas grisáceas continuaban resplandeciendo de esa forma hipnotízante, y la totalidad de su anatomía seguía siendo gallarda y deseable, y que aun con la holgada _Haori_ de capitán, la prenda oscura debajo de ella demarcaba a la perfección cada musculo de su torso. La única diferencia aparente, eran aquellas vendas blancas que cubrían varios de sus dedos, con lo torpe que era no se le hacía raro que terminara lleno de heridas, por esa razón dejó de lado aquella observación.

—Hiyori, lamento mucho haberme perdido tu fiesta— Sus labios temblaron al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

Cuando aceptó que para seguir adelante debería llevar esa conversación, tenía el presentimiento de que algo así pasaría, pero imaginarlo y vivirlo eran cosas muy diferentes; Una parte de si, ansiaba escuchar esas palabras, mientras tanto la mitad oscura preparaba el escudo y la espada. "Vamos, Hiyori…no muestres debilidad ahora. Demuéstrale…demuéstrale que tú vales mucho más que él, que es un hijo de puta por no ser capaz de apreciarlo".

—Ajá. ¿Eso era lo único que ibas a decirme?.

—Tienes razón al estar enojada…sé que en parte me merecía lo del otro día — Exclamó Shinji de una manera aparentemente sincera.

"De cierta manera" sobraba en esa frase, se lo merecía y con creces. Maldito ególatra, aun en esos momentos no tenía el valor de atribuirse toda la responsabilidad por sus acciones.

—Sí, te lo mereces. Eres un imbécil que solo sabe empeorar las cosas, gracias al cielo que te dedicaste a shinigami y no a psicólogo, estúpido inútil— Eso de guardar la compostura y alejarse gradualmente de él, no estaba funcionando tal como había planeado. Cada segundo que compartían, él parecía luchar por atraerla a rastras a esos viejos y memorables tiempos, las cosas siempre tenían que ser tan complicadas con Shinji; Sofocándola, haciéndola dudar, claro que tenía rabia, frustración, y no se veía librándose pronto de ambas.

—Es cierto…lo lamento, Hiyo…lamento haberte decepcionado aun si no quería hacerlo—Si de algo había servido su excursión, es que por lo menos la voz no se le entrecortaba tan fácil y sus desgraciados ojos respondían conformé a como se los ordenaba —Soy un desconsiderado y no calculé cuan enfadada debías estar.

—Si…lo eres — Agregó sin dudarlo. Para ese momento su frente ya no era la única que chocaba contra la superficie de madera.

—No es la primera vez que soy tan estúpido. ¿Recuerdas cuando reprobaste el examen de historia y quise burlarme un poquito?— Era admirable la asquerosa elocuencia al hablar y desviar el tema principal, que poseía el capitán del quinto escuadrón.

Lo odiaba por recordarle anécdotas graciosas, no tenía el mínimo derecho para hacerlo, por lo cual no reiría —Te enterré el bolígrafo en la mano por puto —Se mordió el labio con fuerza luchando por mantener a ras sus propios reflejos —Chillaste como cabra en el matadero y tuvieron que llamar a uno de los maestros, porque la punta quedó enterrada en el pupitre.

—¿Sabes que aprendí ese día?— Los dos se atrevieron a mirarse sigilosamente por entre varios mechones de cabello tono ocre.

—Nunca le regales a Hiyori una pluma de punta fina —Contestaron unánimemente, no obstante más tardó ella en exhalar por sus vías respiratorias, que lo que demoró la fuerte mano del rubio en ubicarse sobre la cima de su cabeza.

—Aléjate —Contestó secamente, a lo que sujetó con fuerza la muñeca contraria y la arrojó de regreso a su propietario. Qué no se lo había dicho ya antes?, Por eso no debía darle pie a ese infeliz, si creía que todo podría seguir como antes, se equivocaba rotundamente.

—L-Lo siento… —Suficiente, no daba más con esa cara de perro callejero, con esa voz irregular. No le permitiría meterse en su cabeza.

—Cállate de una buena vez, Shinji¡ —A la mierda la serenidad, aquella cualidad no venía insertada en su disco duro —Si vuelves a decir las palabras 'Lo siento', 'Lo lamento' o 'perdón', una puta vez más, te juro por el dios espiritual que te parto tu horrible cara¡ —De algún modo el silencio que reinó de nueva cuenta, le resultaba peormente mortífero.

—L-Lo- —El mismo se detuvo, le vio pasar saliva y usar ambas manos a modo de escudo —Es solo que…Hiyori, se que sigues enfadada y que sin importar cuantos días pasen no podré remediarlo…sé el por qué odias esas palabras, nunca podrán corregir, el daño que ya se ha hecho.

Claro, eso sí lo recordaba. Pero aquella promesa de siempre estar acompañando al otro en sus mejores y más gratos momentos, al parecer se había borrado por completo de su cerebro.

—De igual forma se que la verdadera razón de tu ira, no es porque haya faltado a la comida —Al oírlo, sus cristales color miel se abrieron por completo. Había sido descubierta, ¿Cómo mierdas?¡. Lo sabia ¡ Fue demasiado obvia y con los detalles que el imbécil de Aizen dio, el cabeza de burro seguro llegó a sus propias deducciones, ahora sí que estaba acabada —Te sientes decepcionada de mi.

Viró su cuerpo, mirando amenazadoramente a los alargados ojos —Demasiado, pero estate tranquilo…Ya he aprendido que no debo esperar nada de ti, muchas gracias por dejarlo en claro, Shinji.

—No digas eso…por favor—Era diabólico pensar de esa manera, pero una parte en su interior sentía una especie de compensación por la voz a punto de quebrase del capitán; Después de todo para cualquier ser era evidente que recibir crueles palabras de su mejor amistad no debía sentirse para nada bien, pero si ella lo vivió con horrorosa tortura, era más que justo que el también lo hiciera.

—No estoy interesada en tus disculpas, pero si sirve para que te marches rápido, suéltalo de una buena vez— Hablaba presionado su propio corazón, esforzándose por aguantar lo que venía, porque por la conexión que habían creado a lo largo de los años, en ciertos momentos ella y Hirako podían entenderse con un mero contacto visual.

El rubio pareció meditar por unos segundos si abrir la boca seria lo correcto—Felicitaciones por tu ascenso, Hiyori. Te lo mereces por completo y estoy seguro que tu y Kirio-San harán un excelente trabajo juntas…¿Es lo que más deseas, no es así?.

"No…lo que más deseo es a ti pedazo de esperpento. Al carajo con mis jodidos sentimientos¡…Kirio _Taichou_ es la única persona que necesito a mi lado…¿Eso es lo que quieres, no?...sin mí, desaparecerá el ultimo estorbo que te queda".Especulaba con resignación.

El rubio se mantuvo inamovible, se notaba a la espera de una respuesta, de una mínima reacción suya —Cierto…es lo que más deseo. Ese cargo me es suficiente para ser feliz así que alégrate, ya no te verás en la obligación moral de felicitarme por pequeñeces.

—No recuerdo la primera vez que me haya visto verdaderamente obligado a hacer algo por ti. Yo elegí voluntariamente estar contigo—Espetó Shinji sin titubeos —Pero lo entiendo…lo entiendo, Hiyori…Es imposible olvidar lo que paso.

No más, no lo soportaba más; Su voz llena de aparente madures, palabras nostálgicas que hacían temblar su mundo y a su pecho zarandearse al borde de la locura.

Rechinó los dientes con fuerza, había llegado a su límite —SUFICIENTE¡…ES CIERTO ¡, NO PUEDES HACER NADA¡, ERES UN IMBÉCIL MORIDERO Y POR MÁS QUE TE DISCULPES NO VA A ARREGLAR UNA MIERDA¡. ¿PERO SABES QUE?¡. ESTOY HARTA¡ NO SOPORTO MÁS TUS PATÉTICOS QUEJIDOS¡ — Sujetó la mano derecha del mayor y le dio un apretón quebrantahuesos —¿QUIERES UNA DISCULPA?, PUES BIEN¡— Gritó Sacudiendo el brazo contrario casi arrancándolo de su base —YA ESTA¡ AHORA SUPÉRALO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, SIGUE CON TU VIDA Y YO CON LA MÍA¡ —Jadeó por la falta de aire —Estamos aún jóvenes como para tener que jodernos de por vida con estas pendejadas.

—Hiyori¡. No puedes pedirme que haga eso¡, no podría nunca¡ — Exclamó Shinji exaltado con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y con un brillo que solo había visto antes en un par de ocasiones —No puedo seguir con mi vida de esta manera¡.

Sus cristales color miel comenzaban a aguarse, en esta ocasión por la ira. ¿Qué más tendría que decir para que la dejara en paz?. No pensaba ceder más terreno, no caería más bajo que eso."No…NO, NO, NO¡, No te atrevas, infeliz¡, Que ni se te ocurra¡".

—Suéltame, Shinji…o juro qu— Maldita su propia lengua que se paralizó al igual que el resto de su menudo cuerpo con el inesperado abrazo.

Quería patearle la cara, salir corriendo y alejarse kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia; Amputarle los cochinos brazos para que nunca más se atreviera a tocarla de esa forma tan desesperada y casi imposible de resistir, pues inevitablemente afloraba en su interior, el afecto fraternal que sin importar las décadas parecía perdurar. Era insoportable tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan imposible, sabiendo que el solo gozaba de estar ahí para los momentos buenos y que le afectaban, tal como ese.

—Déjame…o lo haré yo misma —Tensó por completo su anatomía sin darle la menor señal de que deseaba perdurar el contacto.

—Discúlpame, por favor…es que no puedo soportarlo— Susurró Hirako a pocos centímetros de su oído, haciendo a su piel estremecerse de manera inmediata, clara señal de que el gesto debía terminar en ese preciso instante.

Finalmente logró conseguir el espacio suficiente para escabullirse del calor extasiante que el cuerpo del mayor desprendía. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a añorar con demencia su aroma, el roce de su tersa piel contra la propia y esa atrayente voz ronca que desequilibraba sus tímpanos?. Pero debía apartarlo, Hirako era un sueño vuelto pesadilla.

Apenas consiguió palpar la libertad con las yemas de sus dedos, setenta kg de peso muerto cayeron sobre ella; Ella era fuerte para alguien de su contextura física, pero ni cagando podría cargar con el cuerpo de ambos —Oey¡ pedazo de imb- Shinji¡— Inicio una serie de golpes desesperados a los hombros y pecho de Hirako, necesitaba que reaccionara antes de que el barandal de madera, lo único que evitaba que se fueran de espaldas contra el césped metro y medio abajo, cediera sometiéndolos a la cruel fuerza de gravedad —SHIN¡.

Los delgados dedos del rubio comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, maravillosa señal para su sobre-explotada columna —Hiyo-ri? —Lucia un poco desorientado, pero lo más importante fue que el gran estúpido se separó de ella, enderezando su cuerpo sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza.

Por su culpa, ahora le dolía también la zona lumbar. ¿Qué truco sucio se traía entre garras?, ¿Qué le producía tanto esfuerzo como para empezar a sudar como puerco?, ¿Tan terrible le resultaba tener que disculparse?. No podía esperarse mayor cosa de un mal amigo, traidor y promiscuo como él.

—DAME UN MALDITO RESPIRO, DEMONIOS ¡ —Su acelerado ritmo cardíaco no era bueno para la tensión, él literalmente la enfermaba —Regreso al salón…iré con Kirio _Taichou_ a continuar con mis labores como teniente —Le dio la espalda simulando que avanzaba, mas aguardó observando de reojo cada uno de sus atolondrados movimientos.

Minutos antes al tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro, logró percatarse de que Shinji estaba más pálido que de costumbre, no se consideraba alguien perceptiva a los cambios en las personas pero si se trataba de él, su mente realizaba inconscientemente esa labor.

Escuchó como la garganta de Hirako era forzada por varios tosidos antes de que retomara la palabra —Por favor créeme…te prometo que algo como esto no volverá a ocurrir jamás —Sus juramentos ahora tenían la misma fuerza que una pila de gelatina flácida, ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle —Espera Hiyo¡, hay algo más…sin embargo no puedo decirte que es ahora mismo…te lo pido, dame un par de días, te lo ruego¡.

¿Ese infeliz rogándole?, pero que iluso, no existía remedio para esa horrorosa cicatriz. Que se pusiese de rodillas si así le resultaba más incomodo.

—Olvídalo, no me interesa, ¿Por qué no inviertes tu tiempo en cosas que realmente te importen, como continuar tus asuntos de la otra noche —Su resentimiento fue más rápido que la propia voz de la razón.

Una estaca se clavó en su pecho, enterrada por ella misma. Le provocaba coserse los labios y luego meterlos por una máquina trituradora de carne. "Maldición, maldición, maldición ¡". Cayó en su juego, a la basura se fue todo el disimulo previo y los costosos intentos de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos; Una tonta, loca y patética celosa, eso era sin lugar a dudas como debía de verse en esos momentos. "¿Dónde está un _Gillian_ cuando lo necesito?.

—No lo necesito en este momento, apenas me ocupé de lo otro veré si me queda algo de tiempo libre. Fue mi error aunque no quería hacerte esto…supongo he andado con tantas cosas encima que no preste atención a lo que mi propio cuerpo pedía a gritos, en un futuro trataré de llevarlo con más calma para no causarte molestias — Sus uñas afiladas comenzaron a enterrarse sin piedad contra la blanda piel que cubría sus palmas, cada palabra del blondo apestaba a veneno.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me interesaban tus excusas —Le contestó secamente.

—Lo sé, es solo que no puedo dejarlo así, Hiyori…La verdad no recuerdo bien como ocurrió, lamento que me hayas encontrado de esa manera. Creo que inconscientemente lo necesitaba demasiado, hasta que me venció y no pude resistirme — Reiteró superfluamente.

Que se callara, no quería oír el cómo sucumbió ante sus instintos lascivos y depravados junto a aquella tipa, solo recreaba aquella escena frente a su habitación una y otra vez. Amistad de mierda la que yacía a sus pies, ya no quería para nada la vieja confianza que solían tenerse. ¿Sería posible llamarlo 'Amigo' en el futuro luego de todo lo ocurrido?, lo dudaba seriamente.

Shinji apoyó su cuerpo contra uno de los muros externos del edifico —Por cierto, lo de hace unos segundos…Perdóname por asustarte, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

—No me importa —Le fue dejando atrás sin considerar que el otro aun no terminaba su triste discurso—No vuelvas a hacer cosas por mí que no te he pedido. No me metas a mí en tus malditos asuntos, no soy ni tu mama, ni tu hermana, ni tu niñera, ni una de tus jodidas zorras, así que ten la maldita decencia de dejarme al margen.

—Hiyo… —Sintió paz por fin al cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de sí, solo restaba alcanzar al grupo de shinigamis para camuflarse entre el gentío y salir rápido de ese escenario que tanta aflicción le ocasionaba; Pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, lo confirmó al ver la tarjeta muy bien decorada, que le entregó su capitana.

—Shihoin-San ha decidido organizar una fiesta para su cumpleaños, ha invitado a todos los capitanes, tenientes y varias personas más; Y como pertenece a la realeza, se dispuso de un gran salón en su mansión para que todos estemos felices y cómodos¡. Será divertido, Hiyori-Chan¡" — Contó Kirio, al tiempo que acariciaba una de sus coletas.

Leía una y otra vez la invitación esperando ver alguna prohibición de la que pudiese aferrarse para salvarse de tan horrible condena —Habrá comida, música, baile y licor¡, será inolvidable, Sarugaki —Fue asaltada por la espalda por la eufórica morena; Yoruichi parecía no estar al tanto de las advertencias sobre no tocar a la nueva teniente —No me mires así, iras y te divertirás con todos.

—Será genial Hiyorin~, Inclusive podremos ir con vestidos, maquillarnos y vernos súper lindas¡ _Arigatou_ Yoruichi-Taichou¡ —El mundo no podría ser más cruel que eso, cada agregado al evento sonaba peor que el anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, miró a su capitana con ojos de cachorrito suplicante, no podía obligarla a ir a sabiendas de que para ella sería como estar en el mismo infierno.

—Entenderemos si no nos acompaña, Sarugaki- _Fukutaichou_. En lo personal y por razones diferentes a las suyas, a mí tampoco me motiva asistir— El círculo de gente se expandió, dándole un espacio al Vicecapitan del quinto escuadrón; Genial, el día parecía "mejorar" con mucha facilidad.

—¿Acaso no piensas ir, Hiyori?, hazlo por nosotras, podremos hablar y burlarnos de los chicos —Dijo lisa de manera sutilmente inquisidora.

Por el contrario, a Shihoin Yoruichi le faltaba una muy buena dosis de tacto —¿Cómo es eso?, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no piensas ir a mi espectacular celebración?, ¿Es que no te parezco divertida, Hiyori?¡ —No supo que contestar ante esa acusación, sabía por la risa de Yoruichi que no hablaba enserio pero eso no evitó que se sintiera acomplejada, nerviosa y sin escapatoria aparente.

La explicación solo ella podría entenderla, aun se encontraba de bajo ánimo y a eso debía sumarle la presión social, ocasionada por las múltiples miradas sobre sí misma; Kirio la abrazó por encima del hombro queriendo darle consuelo, pero justo en ese momento, alguien diferente atacó primero.

—Es porque Sarugaki- _Fukutaichou_ no sabe bailar —Una detalle privado y fácil de prejuzgar, había sido revelado sin su consentimiento de manera pública; Todos habían callado, dándole vía libre a Aizen, para hablar con mayor facilidad. Si los brazos de Hikufune no la hubiesen detenido, la cabeza de Sosuke se habría desportillado contra el muro.

—E-Eso no es problema, Hiyori. Lisa y Mashiro pueden enseñarte y así romperemos la pista dentro de 3 días¡ — Yoruichi continuó hablando, desconociendo lo grave que le era esa humillación.

—Hiyori…—Aquel al que había dejado atrás, volvió respirando algo agitado, en compañía de Unohana Retsu —N-No tienes que ir. Seguro no habrá problema si no asistamos, serán dos platos de comida menos para ti, Yoruichi.

¿Quién demonios le había dado el permiso al maldito de Shinji, de anunciar que de no ir, pasarían la noche juntos?¡. No podía ser más atrevido el hijo de perra.

—Hirako- _Taichou_ está en lo cierto —El rubio miró a matar, a su arrogante teniente, mientras este hablaba relajadamente —Pero me extraña que quiera faltar a la celebración, después de todo, a usted le encanta bailar, capitán. Si me dieran una moneda por todas las veces que le he visto danzando con alguna chica, no tendríamos que hacer tanto papeleo, ya que contrataría un auxiliar — Hirako se acercó con cara de pocos amigos, a Sosuke y le murmuró algo entredientes —Ahora lo entiendo mejor, es porque Sarugaki- _Fukutaichou_ es pequeña; Bailar con alguien así, debe ser demasiado molesto y aburrido para usted, Hirako- _Taichou_.

De milagro los rodeaban el número suficiente de capitanes para sujetar a tiempo y con gran firmeza, al blondo de cabellera extensa quien parecía haber perdido la compostura en un frustrado intento de arremeter contra su teniente.

Ella simplemente dejo de luchar, la humillación había alcanzado lo que parecía su punto cúspide."Pequeña…enana…diminuta…una maldita mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de niña de 10 años" Se repetía a sí misma, apretando los parpados con fuerza."Si, eso soy¡, horrible a la vista¡, ya lo sé¡. No necesito que una rata inmunda como tú, me recuerde lo lamentable y patética que soy para él…para ese bastardo malagradecido".

Aquella discriminación no era lo más grave de todo, una flecha envenenada dio de lleno contra su alma — _Taichou_ …me iré al cuartel y pasaré el reporte a los demás capitanes por escrito —Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Hikufune, aprovechando su micro tamaño, logró hacerse con la puerta y en menos de nada, transitaba a solas por aquel pasillo.

Sin duda alguna quería llorar, no perdería nada si lo hacía pues la dignidad que había mantenido en alto al confrontar a Shinji, fue pisoteada instantes después por Aizen. Pero claro que no podía echarle toda la culpa a Sosuke, era Shinji quien pese al fastidio que sentía por su subordinado, era culpable de aquellas acusaciones.

Chica tras chica, las vio girar a su alrededor a lo largo de los años; Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, delgadas, pechugonas, con cojines en el trasero, pero por regla general, nunca enanas como ella. Esa puñalada no solo la azotó a ella, Shinji atacó con su silencio, lo más confidencial que en la vida había confesado, emprendió contra el turbio pasado que juró sanar y ofendió la memoria del otro ser más importante en su seco corazón.

—HIYORI, ¡HIYORI¡ —El día no podía acabarse ahí, había que rematar con broche de oro. Para su fortuna, la cereza en la copa de ese postre infernal, rodó torpemente por el piso–"N-No es verdad¡...lo que él dij-agh-agh —Hirako se incorporó, con una rodilla flexionada sobre el suelo y el cabello escurriéndosele desorganizadamente.

Que no se las viniera a dar de asmático, ya le conocía de muchos años como para caer en tan ridículo espectáculo—Te ves patético Shinji…tienes una cara de mil demonios, que él solo verla me da lástima…¿Sabes quién soy? —Aseveró la arruga en su entrecejo, demostrando fuerte valentía y convicción, cuya finalidad era camuflar la fragilidad de una niña con el corazón roto —Hiyori Sarugaki…el demonio Sarugaki, quien siempre le ha valido y le valdrá un pepino, los insultos de mierda como esos…tu deberías saberlo, pero ya veo que luego de tanto, ni siquiera me conoces —Le provocaba golpearlo por la espalda, esa actitud de retardado solo incrementaba su alteración; Era como si el mayor, pusiese todo su esfuerzo en avivar su ira.

—Es-Espera…agh…No pue-do — Dijo Shinji a lo que se limpiaba el rostro con una de sus mangas—Ven —Hirako por fin despejó su rostro de aquellas hermosas hebras rebeldes, de esa manera pudo apreciar mejor el brillo que cada gota de sudor dejaba atrás al deslizarse desde sus sienes —A la fiesta…agh…no importa lo que digan…yo quiero que vayas…te necesito, por favor…solo…solo ve…sé que —Detuvo el hablar para cubrirse por alguna razón, sus fosas nasales —No estoy en la posición para rogarte, pero…te lo suplico, Hiyo…al menos…al menos.

Que escenario tan triste en el que se encontraban sumergidos. ¿Ir, cuál jodida razón tenía para hacerlo?, allí solo encontraría vergüenza, degradación y su reiterativo rechazo. ¿Por qué atender sus ruegos?, no lo merecía en lo más mínimo luego de consentir tal ultraje imperdonable.

La vida siempre tan desgraciada, la hacía mártir al ver cada pesado jadeo que salía de entre los labios del que había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida; No podía demostrarlo, no podía dejar ver un mínimo de preocupación o debilidad, del que él pudiese aprovecharse. "Shin…¿Por qué carajos no puedo ponerte una cortina encima que me libré de tu imagen?". Se sentía tan reducida en esa obra dramatúrgica, en la cual el acto principal era su determinación ser pisoteada por los insultos, palabras desalmadas y malintencionadas. ¿Cuándo acá, permitía una ofensa como esa?, esa no era ella.

Siempre luchó por demostrarles a los demás de lo que era capaz. Si era mala en el _Kidou_ , practicaba hasta más no poder, para así lograr sacar una excelente nota; Si su caligrafía apestaba, entonces se resignaba a tomar clases particulares hasta tener una letra aceptable. Siempre fue así, demostrándoles a los demás que se equivocaban al catalogarla ya tratar de limitar sus capacidades.

Su mirada se agudizó como la de una fiera salvaje a punto de desgarrar la yugular de su enemigo. La bestia Sarugaki no se dejaba amedrentar, ella mejoraba, golpeaba fuerte y se volvía mucho mejor de lo que los imbéciles que la criticaban pudiesen haberse imaginado. "¿No fuiste tú el que me alentó a dar todo de mi en las cosas que no me gustaban, Shinji...A superar mis traumas y seguir con la frente en alto?. Haré que te arrepientas de este dolor…porque si aun no te das cuenta, sin importar que se me parte el alma con solo pensarlo…ya no te necesito".

Le echó un último vistazo a los ojos contrarios, titilantes de angustia a casusa del largo silencio, pero nada que Hirako pronunciara produciría efecto alguno —Iré…pero no porque tú me lo pidas, así que no te atrevas a entrometerte más en mi vida.

Cada salto como paso de hormiga se le hacían interminables, no recordaba que fuese tan extensa la distancia desde ese lugar hasta su propia división. Abriéndose paso sin cabida a interrupciones, llegó a su recamara y se arrojó de cara contra la almohada; El baño podría esperar, de momento solo quería morder a matar aquel cojín hasta que el relleno comenzara a brotar desde las zonas deshilachadas.

Fue inútil intentar ahogar el chillido desgarrado, necesitaba aullar como animal enjaulado si deseaba callar las voces en su cabeza. Ahora estaba en su habitad, no había un vigía, ni un juez que la calificara por lo que hacía, por lo que sentía, por lo que era–Estoy harta¡, no permitiré que sigan mofándose de mi¡, y tu, maldito intento fracasado de mejor amigo¡, tu aprenderás que con mi corazón no se juega¡, te arrepentirás de cada segundo en que me has lastimado, Shinji¡.

No existía lugar con la capacidad de almacenar su cúmulo de sensaciones chocando estrepitosamente las unas con las otras, solo había un camino por recorrer y sin lugar a dudas lo haría valer, por ella y por el valioso recuerdo de su niñez quebrada.

Se puso de pie golpeando su cama en el proceso, y pese a los ríos cristalinos que escurrían imparables por sus enrojecidos ojos, pateó sillas y demás pertenecías sin cuidado alguno, dejando finalmente un gran espacio vacío en el centro de su cuarto. Ubicó sus pies exageradamente separados, y sin calcular el alcance de la posible pérdida de equilibrio, levantó la extremidad izquierda, apoyándola solo sobre la punta de sus dedos con fuerza.

—MALDICIÓN ¡—Adolorida luego del estrepitoso desplome, usó ambos brazos para recuperarse y retomar la antigua posición. Lo volvió a intentar solo que esta vez, movió la pierna hacia adelante, de manera brusca e imprudente; No se machucó en esta ocasión, pero golpearse contra el suelo con ambas piernas extendidas hacia lados opuestos, no se sentía para nada maravilloso.

—ARGH¡ ¿Qué demonios necesito?¡, ¿Qué es lo que me falta para poder hacerlo?¡ —Pegó un nuevo alarido, precedido por su fina anatomía cayendo de costado contra el suelo. La aceleración con que pretendía aprender, fue la causa de consecutivas caídas.

Nada tenia de bailarina de porcelana, sus pequeñas plantas de los pies eran torpes por su propia naturaleza y por más que luchara contra eso, el jodido destino parecía no querer cambiar lo que ahora se le hacía inevitable —Vamos, maldita sea¡, ¿Cómo es que lo haces ver tan fácil?¡, tu solo te mueves como el mismo viento, sin esforzarte ni siquiera, infeliz¡, ARGHH¡

No encontraba la palabra "Feminidad" en su repertorio cuando por primera vez la hallaba fundamental. No nació para eso, heredó los caracteres rudos y toscos de su padre y tan solo el color de cabello y estatura de su madre. ¿Cómo podría darle la cara?, ¿De qué manera culminaría aquel calvario?.

Nunca podría danzar como él, jamás podría estar a la par de tan maravillosa manera con que daba vueltas en perfecto balance, ni imitar el modo con que sus largas piernas se cruzaban y levantaban siguiendo un ritmo armonioso que sus caderas complementaban en perfecta sincronía; Porque por más que lo negara, le resultaba inmensamente irresistible verlo bailotear, y al mismo tiempo lo detestaba por eso, ya que aquellos movimientos nunca fueron destinados para ella.

—Tienes que inhalar y exhalar antes de dar el primer paso…si estas alterada, tu cuerpo y mente no podrán mantener la concentración y por más veces que lo intentes solo sucederá una y otra vez… —No necesitó de alzar la vista para reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

Tampoco deseaba ser observada de esa manera tan lamentable, pero más que nada, no podría tolerar la vergüenza de su patético fracaso siendo divulgado. La había descubierto una de las pocas personas prudentes que conocía y desde esa perspectiva, era un minúsculo punto a su favor

—Cállate, solo entra y cierra la puerta…algo que al parecer no hice bien—Murmuró lo ultimo entredientes, viendo como Seinosuke la obedecía en silencio, ubicándose a un par de metros de distancia —Nadie puede saber de esto. Que yo…bueno, eso.

—¿Que intentabas aprender a bailar? —Preguntó Yamada.

Se tomó un segundo para verle a la cara y confirmar con desdén su suposición, el pelinegro tampoco lucia feliz. Genial, dos imbéciles no correspondidos en un solo lugar, un par de idiotas sin remedio en ese ambiente tan frio y opaco, que alguna vez estuvo lleno de risas y gritos de alegre dolor.

—¿Que más podría ser?...tonto— Comenzó a dar suaves masajes en su tobillo derecho, la víctima más reciente de su propia torpeza —Nunca te perdonaría si llegases a contárselo a alguien.

—Me lo llevaré a la tumba, solo tú tienes derecho a revelarlo, Hiyo-San…Disculpa mi intromisión —Percibió su titubeo —Te vi marcharte luego de lo ocurrido con el hijo de puta de Aizen. No tengo excusa para no haberte defendido en ese momento, debí haberlo hecho¡…pero Unohana _Taicho_ me ganó, y cuando ella se toma en serio las cosas, un simple agarre de su mano puede dejarte literalmente petrificado — Seinosuke rascaba su muñeca compulsivamente, un tic nervioso que hasta ese momento desconocía de él.

Cubrió rápidamente con una de sus manos, la sonrisa que por poco se escapa con la simple imagen mental, del sereno teniente liándose a golpes en medio una pelea brusca y llena groserías —Eso ya no me importa…además no me hubiese gustado que te rebajaras al nivel del bastardo de Aizen, es obvio que lo hizo para humillarme y provocarme — Hizo una pausa para humedecer, de nueva cuenta su garganta; Hablar de esa cosas era tan bochornoso, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba desahogarse— Cualquier intento que haga por mejorar en esto es en vano…lo mejor será no ir y evitarme molestias peores.

No creía necesario dar explicaciones específicas y detalladas ya que al parecer Yamada compartía su repudio por Aizen y con eso le bastó.

—Eso es mentira. Solo tú puedes limitarte Hiyo-San —Ese chico no perdía la fe sin importar las circunstancias, algo burlesco pero al mismo tiempo admirable —No dejes que nadie, sin importar cuán importante sea para ti, te diga lo contrario…La persona que no te quiera y acepte tal como eres, no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas. Las cosas son así de claras.

—Lo dices con tanta seguridad, como si tú fueras la excepción. Que egocéntrico resultaste, cabeza hueca —Por alguna irracional razón, conocer más o menos los sentimientos del contrario, le estaba permitiendo llevar una conversación sincera, casi como si ambos hubiesen aceptado el sentir del otro.

—Bueno, no seré perfecto pero sé muy bien lo que quiero y aquello que es primordial para mí…¿Y tú? — Seinosuke se sentó en el suelo a un costado suyo, apoyando la quijada sobre la única rodilla que mantenía flexionada.

La postura que Yamada adoptó, no disimulaba la melancolía que parecía estar sintiendo el pelinegro; No podía culparle por sentir pena cuando fue ella quien le cortó la cara momentos antes. Fue, guardando las respectivas proporciones, un dolor semejante.

—¿Yo?...Yo solo amo a la persona equivocada— Abrió su bocaza expresando por primera vez en voz alta, su tortuoso secreto, algo que su corazón no pudo guardarlo ni un segundo más. ¿Qué tan egoísta podía ser?, venir a decirle algo como eso a ese tonto, probablemente le caería como una lluvia de agujas —So-Solo olvida lo que acabo de decir…A lo que me refiero es que por muy honestos y con buenos sentimientos que seamos, la vida no paga con la misma moneda.

"Yo sabía cómo era eso y por estúpida lo olvidé…Olvidé el dolor que se siente cuando el sueño explota y vuelves a la cruel realidad. Estar junto a él fue como vivir anestesiada por años…y ahora es cuando siento el resentimiento en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo". Meditaba, enterrando el rostro entre sus piernas.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de Yamada, pero antes de que pudiese emitir una disculpa, Seinosuke volvía a demostrar su alto grado de madurez al levantar la frente con valía y sonreír de esa manera tan alentadora —Amar es el sentimiento más maravilloso que una persona pueda llegar a sentir, creo que somos afortunados solo por el hecho de vivirlo. Cuando trae dolor, lo único que podemos hacer es continuar sin perder la esperanza — Se notaba que luchaba por mantener su voz estable —Porque por una desilusión no se puede dejar de soñar. ¿Acaso nuestro tiempo estimado de vida no son en promedio 5.000 años?, Aun nos queda tiempo y estamos en todo nuestro derecho de abrir el corazón a segundos intentos, Hiyo-San.

Olvidar al rubio sería imposible y pese a el martirio que le provocaba, no deseaba hacerlo; No podría perdonarse nunca el borrar la existencia de Shinji por completo de su memoria, significó un giro de 180º en su vida y eso era algo que le agradecería por toda la eternidad. "Una vez dijiste que estarías conmigo aun si era problemática, pero la verdad es que no lo soportaste, ¿cierto?...Te fue imposible atarte a mi por toda tu vida, eres un bastardo por hacérmelo creer y yo una peor por apegarme infinitamente a ti".

Como deseaba escapar de tanto dolor—Tan jodidamente optimista como siempre, Sein —Plantó un suave puño contra el brazo del mayor y juntando la poca buena vibra que aún conservaba, le sonrió obteniendo una reacción semejante.

—¿Qué puedo decir?, también soy asombroso —Seinosuke alzó los hombros dando un aire de tranquilidad, ladeando la cabeza con una torpe risa.

—Ya quisieras, ¿Te has visto los brazos?, podría dejar secando ropa sobre ellos— Tal vez se estaba dando demasiado crédito y el muchacho solo sentía una rara amistad hacia ella, eso sonaba un poco más creíble. Fuese cualquiera el caso, él había logrado sonsacarle una pequeña curvatura en su par de labios.

—Si decides tomarte en serio lo del baile, estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte…Por favor dame la oportunidad de ayudarte, Hiyo-San —Aquel llamado, rompió el breve lapsus de reflexión —Bailar no es tan complicado como crees, no seré un experto pero me defiendo. Si te comprometes a la causa deberá ser por ti, por superarte y ser aun mejor.

Sin lugar a dudas tenía un nudo aterrador invadiendo su pecho: rabia y cólera, pero la tristeza se ganaba la medalla de oro. No podía engañarse a sí misma al pensar que aprendería a bailar exclusivamente por razones bonitas, su orgullo y resentimiento también estaba en juego, ella necesitaba demostrarle que aun si no la creía capaz, su fortaleza no flaquearía por la manera tan deslamada con que la dejó de lado.

—¿Te tienes mucha fe, No?. Primero que todo, mis motivos son privados y no puedo ignorarlos; Segundo, el que me hayas descubierto no quiere decir que desee que sigas viéndome en esta faceta tan lamentable; Y finalmente, ¿Es que no me viste?...yo no sirvo para esto, nunca tendré la talentosa belleza de ella— Por poco y habla de más. Podía dejar salir tantas cosas imprudentemente, pero aquel secreto era sagrado, ni siquiera Kirio sabia de él.

"Ah…pero Shinji, como siempre eres la maldita excepción. Increíble, pese a conocerme casi como a la palma de tu mano, dejaste que se burlara de mi…permitiste que se mofara de mis heridas, de mi pasado y eso es algo que nunca podré perdonarte…si aún conservaba algún chance de restaurar, al menos mínimamente nuestra amistad, te encargaste hoy de pisotear los restos". Aquellos días de antaño volvían a su memoria, cuando todo les parecía tan hermoso y prometedor.

Yamada Seinosuke empezaba a mostrar signos de resignación, a simple vista parecía que la discusión sobre si continuar con esa reciente meta, había acabado fallidamente. Pero fue todo lo contrario, se puso de pie dando golpecitos a ambas extremidades inferiores, intentando despertarlas y dejar fluir nueva energía vital—Hiyo-San…

—En toda mi vida rechace dos veces aprender a bailar, porque sentía que trataban de adecuarme a algo que no soy. No lo odio, es solo que…siempre he mostrado gran desinterés por las cosas femeninas aun cuando en el fondo varias de ellas me parecieran lindas. Ahora estoy lista para aceptarlo—Comenzó a temblar, un poco por el frío invernal que ya penetraba su piel, y también por los nervios de estar a punto de ser observada en una faceta en la que era completamente inexperta, una para la cual no poseía escudo de protección.

Yamada imitó su acción, pero antes de adoptar el rol que le correspondería por los siguientes 3 días, tomó una de las cobijas a mano y la ubicó con cuidado sobre los hombros menudos frente a él —No puedo bailar con un tímpano de hielo.

—Gracias, supongo —Bufó con un tenue sonrojo. La irritaba esa ridícula amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo le brindaba confort que la tratara de esa manera, inevitablemente levantaba un poco su decaído estado de ánimo. El hecho de que fuese alguien del sexo opuesto la hacía sentir alagada, una alegría tonta que antes de conocerlo a él, pensó nunca llegaría a sentir —Esta bien, te permitiré enseñarme a bailar, Seinosuke. Si vas a hacerlo debes prometerme no hacer preguntas; Enséñame a bailar, es lo único que te pido, sé que como alumna soy una patada en el trasero, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Por cierto¡, como vea una sola risa de burla te aventaré sin contemplación por la ventana¡.

Sin decir más aparte de lo que trasmitía con la mirada, el pelinegro le sujetó con delicadeza la mano derecha y la acomodó apoyada en el dorso contrario. Dejó que él guiara la posición que debería usar su cuerpo, sin poder disimular la mueca de incomodidad; Se sentía cobarde mientras su lado salvaje le exigía a gritos que se alejara, siempre le había molestado el contacto físico con otros a los que no les tenía ese tipo de confianza, cosa que se limitaba a un puñado de personas. Pero así es como se hacía ¿No?, siendo algo normal en ese contexto, debía permitirlo.

—No te pongas nerviosa —Genial, el tonto logró percibir la estela de su paulatinamente apaciguado temblor, que se hacía cada vez más evidente a causa sudor que la ansiedad producía entre sus dedos —Entiendo que al principio te pueda resultar desagradable estar tan cerca de alguien, pero a medida que te dejas llevar se va haciendo natural, tanto que dejará de ser un problema y podrás concentrarte en seguir los pasos.

—No es problema, soy lo suficientemente crecidita para saber esa cosas, idiota —Rodó los ojos, aparentando madures —Bien, ¿Podrías dejar tanta charla innecesaria y darme la primera lección o algo?, solo restan tres días hasta el cumpleaños de Yoruichi y créeme que no quiero meter la pata en frente de todos.

—Bien, bien, no te enojes. Recuerda que si tu metes la pata yo también lo haré —Se sintió avergonzada al ver como la observaba, analizando detenidamente el tamaño de su cuerpo e inclinándose para así lograr acoplarse a una altura adecuada, donde pudiese llevarla con mayor facilidad para ambos.

Sein movió sus pequeños pies de tal manera que pudiese posicionar la punta de los suyos entre el espacio del medio. Tal vez ella fuese un poco obvia cuando se encontraba enfrente de Hirako, pero el otro no se quedaba atrás, ya que aun cuando tratara de verse como todo un maestro profesional, hasta el rey espiritual podía notar su nerviosismo.

—Creo que me voy a caer en cualquier momento —Exclamó tensando los músculos.

—Tranquila, empezaremos con un lento movimiento de lado a lado, trata de adaptarte a mi ritmo para que vallamos a la par —Obedeció lo mejor que pudo. Definitivamente era mucho más fácil que hacerlo sola, de esa manera cuando parecía que fallaría, las extremidades del mayor le ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo voy?, y no digas mentiras que yo lo veo y lo sé todo— Amenazó entrecerrando la mirada, de un modo que más que agresivo, cobraba cierta ternura.

—Vas muy bien¡ Ahora prueba levantando un poco más los pies del piso, debes acostumbrarte a no arrastrarlos ya que no siempre llevaras zapatos tan fáciles de manejar; Hazlo mientras continuamos con el mismo paso —Respiró hondo tratando de pensar solo en aquella indicación, no fue fácil pero a los veinte minutos de intentarlo, parecía tenerlo dominado—Lo estás haciendo bien, pero aun estas muy tiesa, necesitas soltar un poco las caderas.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? — Dijo, sacudiéndolas bruscamente.

—Pues…si no te molesta, te resultará más fácil si sujetas con mayor firmeza las mías, entenderías mejor como lo hago yo— Recomendó el mayor mirando hacia el techo, un inútil intento de suprimir aquella rojez.

¿Y ella era la infantil?, ¿Cómo es que se ruborizaba por una estupidez como esa?, ya habían empezado en forma el curso de danza gratuito, que tuviera los pantalones para así ser merecedor de la denominación "Tutor".

—¿Quién te crees que soy?, esto no es nada para mí, ya he aprendido a hacer cosas más difíciles.—Acató la orden, concentrándose en examinar detenidamente la forma con que el otro manejaba su propio cuerpo; Definitivamente carecía de ese autocontrol tan preciso, le faltaba la coordinación abdomen-piernas que al otro parecía sobrarle, pero ahora tenía la fuerte convicción de que eso no era irremediable, solo debía entrenar.

—Lo estás viendo del modo erróneo, Hiyo-San. Cuando bailas no es como si recitaras un conjuro, debes dejar libre tu cuerpo, dejarte llevar—Fantástico, otro idiota que la jodía con sus eufemismos —No pienses en que si te pasas por unos centímetros o si te sacudes mucho, sacaras mala calificación. Si necesitas una comparación, velo como si estuvieras en una batalla donde estas desarmadas y tienes que improvisar según tus instintos; Tú no te frenas, por el contrario lo resuelves al instante dejando que tu subconsciente fluya conforme a la situación.

Ciertamente ahora veía más claro el consejo que le planteaba. "La idiosincrasia de su instinto", sonaba estúpido pero tenía sentido. Abrió la boca, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, con los ojos cerrados visualizó en su mente un campo de batalla y a un horrible _Hollow_ frente a ella; Luego de unos segundos en que su cerebro desarrolló la escena, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado, de nueva cuenta.

—Excelente¡— Gritó Yamada eufórico al ver el notable cambio en la manera con que se desenvolvía.

La mejoría en su desempeño se extendió más allá de solo sus piernas, tanto sus brazos como abdomen bailaban al ritmo de un lento jazz varias veces escuchado, una hermosa melodía recreada con añoranza en su mente.

—Mira, Mira¡ ya soy toda una experta, Sein¡ —Gritaba emocionada por tan banal hecho, como una infante que acababa de aprender a ir al baño.

No tardó en darle un nuevo uso a su delicada cintura juvenil, al parecer ella también podía sacar provecho a sus modestas curvas; Una vanidad dormida en su ser que brillaba por su ausencia hasta el momento, comenzó a darle la razón a Yadomaru Lisa, en esa ocasión cuando le dijo que restando el tamaño de copa y, no era un mal partido.

—Ahora el gran final¡— Exclamó entusiasmadamente Seinosuke al tiempo que se apartó un poco y la forzó a dar una gran vuelta sobre su eje; Mala idea, como se daría cuenta segundos después —Hiyo-San¡, Hiyo-San¡, ¿Te encuentras bien?¡.

No pudo mantener el balance a causa de la fuerza cinética de aquel inesperado giro, rodando así, un par de metros en el piso. Ignorando los llamados de preocupación por parte del pelinegro, fue levantándose hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas con el cabello ocultando su rostro de forma dramática—Eso dolió.

—Fue mi error, no me deseches por favor¡, por un momento olvidé que apenas estas empezando — Sein intentó ayudarla, pero su mano fue rechazada.

Sobó su enrojecida nariz y para sorpresa del asustado hombre, una risa entrecortada salió de su pequeña boca. ¿Era alegría?, ¿Cómo es que podía reír en aquellas circunstancias?, Había perdido la razón sin lugar a dudas, pero esa vez lo dejaría ser.

—Yo estoy magnifica¡ Serás tú el que sufra cuando accidentalmente mi pie se vaya a tu cara y diga: 'Ups¡ Que pena¡, solo fue un desliz¡ —Sarcasmo era sinónimo de que en efecto, estaba menguando la sintomatología de su melancolía y como respuesta obtuvo un sonido jocoso muy similar. Ambos se libraron de sus sandalias quedando, de esa manera reducirían la fricción con el piso, algo necesario para lo que seguía.

—Con hoy no será suficiente si queremos que estés lista para la fiesta, deberemos hacer varias sesiones, al menos una diaria—Dijo Seinosuke, pareciendo a un maestro especialista en sermones.

—Ya lo sé, sigamos bailando, Sein. Yo lo conseguiré— Dijo con determinación.

"Y la haré sentir orgullosa de mi", pensó enseguida. Ya se lo esperaba y juró hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir su fin, aun si debiese verle la cara a ese tonto todos los días, a fin de cuentas, ya no le resultaba tan tonto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Más tarde fueron interrumpidos por su preocupada capitana, logrando mantener con dificultad, el secreto de que realmente pensaba ir a la reunión. Posteriormente continuaron con la clase por otra hora, su buen desempeño de principiante se lo hacía merecedor.

El día rozaba la hora del almuerzo, pero ella seguía reposando sobre su colchón del cual estuvo alejada por días, envuelta ajustadamente en una toalla blanca luego de un placentero y extenso baño caliente. Su cuerpo se encontraba agotado a excepción de sus hermosos ojos que al acurrucarse cual bebe en su cama, se resignaron nuevamente ante el dolor, una tras otra, cada lagrimas silenciosa.

Su lado oscuro parecía finalmente aceptar que la vida efímera que disfrutó junto a él, ya nunca más podría ser; Porque el armonioso paraíso que compartieron de jóvenes estudiantes, inundado en una utópica e inextinguible amistad más de treinta años atrás, resultó ser amargamente frágil.

"Puedo hacerlo…puedo hacerlo aun si no vaya a cumplir nuestro pacto, Shinji…Jamás dejaras de ser un pervertido y ahora un mentiroso; Es por eso que nunca bailare contigo, porque el hombre al que le juré, ya ha desaparecido…Ya no mereces que cumpla aquel deseo perdido en el trágico paso del tiempo. Perdiste, perdimos nuestra oportunidad…la dejamos dispersarse en el viento".

* * *

Eso fue todo por esta ocasión, creo que estuvo larguito para beneficio de todos y sin lugar a dudas yo goce escribiéndolo, de vez en cuando se me aguaron los ojos y eso.

ANUNCIOOOO: Vendrán varias sorpresas de aquí en adelante, y ya (no fue un anuncio muy grande, lo se).

Nos leemos, chicos y chicuelas. BeyBey ^^


	5. Mov 5 Beso de una Traición

Holis¡, y buenas noches o dias segun corresponda. Excusarme primero por tardarme más de lo que habia calculado, pero ya saben como son las fiestas de fin de año, siempre asi no las celebres con todas las de la ley, te comen tiempo y demas; Tambien me tomé un tiempito para trabajar en otro projecto que espero terminar la otra semana si todo sale bien, pero eso es otra cuestion. En esta quinta entrega de un giro y al revés, pasaran cosas que ya varios estaban esperando y que yo me moria por escribir la verdad, no diré más y dejare que lean por Ustedes mismos. ^^

N/A: Los personajes y serie son autoria de Tite Kubo Sensei

" _ **You're free to touch the sky**_

 _ **Whilst I am crushed and pulverized**_

 _ **Because you need control**_

 _ **Now I'm the one who's letting go**_

 _ **You like to give an inch**_

 _ **Whilst I am giving infinity**_

 _ **But now I've got nothing left**_

 _ **You have no cares and I'm bereft**_

 _ **Your skin feels warm to caress**_

 _ **On the outside you're ablaze and alive**_

 _ **But you're dead inside**_

 _ **I gave you everything**_

 _ **I can't give you any more**_

 _ **Now I've become just like you**_

 _ **You've taught me to lie without a trace**_

 _ **And to kill with no remorse**_

 _ **Now I'm dead inside"**_

Dead Inside - Muse

* * *

 **UN GIRO Y AL REVÉS**

 **MOVEMENT 5. Beso de una traición  
**

El calor que su propio cuerpo expedía, entró en conflicto con los pequeños copos de nieve que cayeron desde el cielo; La maravillosa y congelante expresión de la naturaleza ya cubría cada pasillo, cada jardín y cada partícula de tierra caliza del _Seretei_.

—Dos…tres…cuatro…Dos…tres…cuatro — Repetía para sí misma al tiempo que sus pies recordaban cada paso,algo que gracias a su arduo esfuerzo, hacía con gran precisión.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con varios mechones alborotados y húmedos por el sudor; En esta ocasión no traía su uniforme de _shinigami_ , eran las nueve de la noche por lo que podía darse el lujo de estar en prendas más cómodas, siempre y cuando fuese en su propia recamara. —Bien¡, creo que descansaré un poco antes seguir.

En menos de 24 horas llegaría el evento tan esperado, cada invitado se preparaba a su propia manera; En lo particular solo se enfocó en cumplir con sus clases, no interesaba el poco tiempo que le restara entre su trabajo de teniente y su aprendizaje secreto, todo lo hacía por una razón y no dejaría que el corto límite de tiempo fuese un impedimento.

Seinosuke no era el maestro más estricto que hubiese preferido, le daba tantos cumplidos que a veces le costaba saber si realmente lo estaba haciendo bien; De cualquier forma no había disminuido el ritmo, dos sesiones intensivas diarias de hora y media, una luego del almuerzo y otra llegado el ocaso. Ya se entendían muy bien en la pista, incluso le había encontrado lo divertido a aquella actividad.

"No es como si fuese a hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Es solo que ya entiendo porque sonríen tanto al hacerlo, el reír, hablar e incluso equivocarte junto a otra persona a tan corta distancia…Entiendo porque no puedes dejar de hacerlo y aunque sea injusta conmigo misma, no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Cómo hubiese terminado mi vida de no haber rechazado tu invitación hace años?". Pensaba sin despegar la mirada del techo. "Pero es inútil y estúpido pensar en eso a estas alturas".

Desde dos horas atrás, se encontraba sola pero eso no le impidió seguir practicando, su cuerpo parecía tener kilos y kilos de energías acumuladas que ardían en deseos de ser explotados; El reloj seguía corriendo, acercándola al momento exacto en que debería enfrentarlo.

Se encontraba ante un pequeño obstáculo, aún no conseguía dominar aquella vuelta de tres giros consecutivos. Con un nuevo impulso retomó posición, y luego de una larga bocanada de aire, dio por terminada la pausa —Primer giro…segundo giro...ter-.

— HIYORI-CHAN¡ — La puerta de su alcoba se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista a su eufórica capitana. El grito de Kirio resonó en sus tímpanos, perdiendo de esa manera el equilibrio —Hiyori-Chan, ¿Qué haces?.

Intentó justificarse con inútiles balbuceos, pero lo único que consiguió fue ensanchar la sonrisa juguetona de la mujer frente a ella. Sabía que Hikufune no era de las que disfrutaban ridiculizando a las personas, siendo así, no impidió el acercamiento y posterior abrazo.

— _Taichou_ por favor no se ría. Sé que soy mala pero me estoy esforzando —Roja como tomate, escondió el rostro en el vientre de Kirio.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, No me estoy burlando de tu desempeño, es solo que me sorprendí demasiado al entrar y verte bailando. Debes entenderme, cariño —La mayor habló, acariciando su pegajoso pelo —Me siento tan orgullosa de ti. Estaba preocupada ya que tu ánimo decayó por lo ocurrido hace unos días. Dios, no deja de sorprenderme lo cínicos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres —Kirio continuaba entablando su monologo, saltando rápidamente de una idea a la otra —Lo que quiero decir es que me hace muy feliz que lo estés resolviendo por ti misma, con ese orgullo y valentía que amo de ti.

—Kirio- _Taichou,_ no diga tonterías. Soy yo quien se siente feliz de que estés conmigo, toda esta resolución no sería posible si usted no se mantuviera como mi mayor pilar…Yo no creo poder compensarle tanto — Otra vez cedía cual niña pequeña ante sus mimos maternales; Se aferró a ella sin intenciones de separarse, sintiendo los ojos aguársele por un torbellino de emociones revueltas entre nostalgia y gratitud.

Así estuvieron por más tiempo del que hubiese previsto, para su fortuna nadie osó interrumpir ese mágico momento; Pero la vida debía continuar y no podían durar acurrucadas en su habitación por toda la eternidad. Hikufune se ofreció a preparar algo para merendar juntas, por lo que se limitó a esperarla luego de un baño rápido.

Sus pies rojos y adoloridos, le permitieron imaginarse el montón de callos que le saldrían; No obstante valía la pena, el dolor en la punta de sus dedos, los temblores en sus rodillas, la fatiga con que se acostaba exhausta, cada una de esas cosas se vería retribuida.

Apaciblemente recostada sobre el colchón, una nostálgica melodía fue resurgiendo de entre el baúl de sus recuerdos, una que se mantenía inamovible; Inefable era el cómo cada una de esas palabras permanecía intacta en su mente, con cada nota musical revoloteando armónicamente.

—" _You…you must remember this"_ — Cantaba en apenas un murmuro.

La placidez que le provocó no le permitía odiar esa memoria, el dolor de la traición no fue suficiente como para desechar el maravilloso momento del 10 de Mayo, cinco años atrás, cuando Shinji estrenó su Fonógrafo. Sin poseer más que un solo disco, la invitó entusiasmado, a pasar la noche en vela juntos, conversando y disfrutando del inédito sonido que producía su nueva adquisición.

—" _A kiss…is still a kiss"_.

Fue en aquel ocaso, que conoció la sonata preferida de Hirako Shinji, y que sin intenciones previas, se convirtió en la suya también. ¿Cómo no amar esa simple pieza de Jazz, si le recordaba tanto a él?.

—" _Hearts full of passion_ "— Era ridículo, estar sola y nadando entre la añoranza y la amargura, entre un sueño y una tortuosa pesadilla, entre la pasión y el rencor—" _Jealousy…jealousy and hate"._

—Es hermosa, ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Hikufune al tiempo que cerraba el portón con cuidado; Traía galletas, té y algo envuelto entre telas.

No deseaba hablar sobre esa experiencia, aunque fuese con Kirio —Ni idea, es solo algo que recordé. Como sea, estas galletas están deliciosas¡, muchas gracias _Taichou_ —Agregó casi atragantándose con un par de unidades.

Hikufune la observó expectante, pero más que nada, ella velaba por reconfortarla. Dejaron atrás las palabras y se limitaron a comer tranquilamente hasta dejar el plato vacío.

—Bien, será mejor que descanses por hoy. Sospecho que quieres continuar ensayando mañana temprano, para eso lo mejor es que recargues energías —La mayor se encargó de organizar los trastos sobre uno de los escritorios, y con la misma, comenzó desdoblar el paquete que traía entre manos.

—Estoy bien —Contestó con amabilidad. Agradecía que Kirio no intensificara sus indagaciones en busca de la verdad, realmente era una fortuna evitarse el martirio de contar toda la historia— Kirio- _Taichou, ¿_ Podría por favor no decirle a nadie sobre esto?, es algo, bueno…es bochornoso para mí.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo, mi niña. En cambio te tengo un obsequio, que espero te guste — Hikufune extendió una fina tela blanca con flores estampadas —Este fue mi primer _Kimono_ , me lo regaló mi madre cuando tenía quince años y desde entonces lo he guardado como un tesoro. Hiyori-Chan, quiero que lo tengas, que te veas extraordinaria, que mañana brilles con él, como nunca antes.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de examinar mejor, cada una de las piezas que componían el hermoso traje; Cada detalle diseñado a la perfección— _Taichou_ , yo no puedo aceptarlo, significa demasiado para usted, de por sí ha de ser muy costoso—Objetó, tratando de entregarlo a su verdadera dueña.

—Es mío y yo dispongo de él. Ya he decidido que quiero que sea tuyo, tómalo y hazme la capitana más feliz del mundo, si no me pondré muy, pero muy triste—Acompañando la petición, los cachetes de la mayor se inflaron en un caprichoso puchero.

—Kirio- _Taichou_ … —Cediendo a ella, decidió estrujar la vestimenta contra su pecho.

Dudaba que el ropaje se ajustara correctamente, su cuerpo y el de Kirio eran completamente diferentes, por lo que con seguridad habría un par de zonas que no se llenarían; Sin embargo, que el vestido correspondiera a una adolescente, abría la minúscula posibilidad de que en esa época, los senos de Hikufune no hubiesen tenido el tamaño de dos balones de futbol.

—Muchas gracias…juro que lo apreciaré como a mi vida —Murmuró, adornada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Calma que no es para tanto, cariño. Yo me encargaré de arreglarte y peinarte¡ —Aplaudió emocionada Kirio —Sabes, fue con este _Kimono_ que conquisté a mi primer novio—La corta risa se detuvo, dando paso a una ruidosa alarma materna —¿Hiyori-Chan?— Habló Kirio con preocupación.

Eso era malo, Hikufune hizo todo el esfuerzo por animarla, por alimentarla de cariños y aprecio, ¿Y todo para qué?.Cuando finalmente se sintió querida y acompañada en sus trágicas circunstancias por la persona que más admiraba, el corazón le jugó otra mala pasada.

—No quiero lucir más como una niña, Kirio- _Taichou_ ¡. Quiero que ese estúpido me vea como una mujer ¡ —Chilló siendo víctima de lagrimas, que escurrían sin parar desde sus pupilas, causándole patéticos sollozos de infante, mientras que con constantes caricias fraternales, la mayor sobaba de arriba a abajo la extensión de su espalda.

—Ya eres una mujer atractiva. Si Hirako-San o cualquier otro hombre no lo nota, solo demuestra lo ciegos que pueden llegar a ser —Dijo la capitana con mucha tranquilidad y aires de comprensión.

—¿Qu-Qué?¡ ¿Qué?¡, No¡, Yo no¡, ¿Quién dijo que-?¡ ¿Quiaa...—Con el rostro ruborizado, trató superfluamente de balbucear alguna excusa; Cuando se resignó a que nada creíble saldría de su boca, se limitó a observar la expresión serena y de sabelotodo de Kirio —Demonios…¿No tiene caso que le mienta ahora, cierto?.

—Sí. No eres buena disimulando—Complementó la mayor, secando uno de sus cachetes.

—Me siento tan avergonzada—Enterró el rostro en la _yukata_ de su posesión _._

Enterarse que su enamoramiento de cría, se había hecho tan evidente, la dejaba al borde del colapso. "¿Y si alguien más también lo notó?¡ ¿Shinji?¡, Sería peor catástrofe que si se derrumbara la barrera _Shakonmaku_ del _Seretei¡"._ Comenzó a delirar sin relajar su semblante.

—Tranquilízate, cariño —Musitó Kirio, dibujando remolinos sobre su cuero cabelludo —No te preocupes por tonterías, yo me di cuenta hace algún tiempo debido a lo mucho que nosotras compartimos, he podido mirar en sigilo, tu comportamiento cuando estás con él; Dudo que alguien más se haya percatado, no es como si cualquiera pudiese comprender a una personita tan complicada y entusiasta como tú, Hiyori-Chan¡.

La capitana del doceavo escuadrón era dura de roer, con tan vasto conocimiento de la vida, amabilidad primaveral, una excelente mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero entre sus caracteres, había uno fundamental: Hikufune tenía el súper poder de refugiarla por horas, oyendo sin juzgar, todas y cada una de las reminiscencias que componían su tortuosa historia de desamor.

—Es un idiota— Repitió por enésima vez —¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de ese miserable?

—El amor no elige guiado por el raciocinio; Él escoge atolondrado, por el grado de felicidad y satisfacción que alguien nos provoque, aún si al final esa persona no es la que creíamos—Dijo la mayor, abrazándola como a un pequeño muñeco de peluche.

Insólitamente la sensación bochornosa iba desapareciendo. Si hubiese anticipado que desahogarse por completo, más que tragedia le brindaría confort y un poco de paz mental, no habría procrastinado por años, aquella plática con relación a los nublosos asuntos de su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dieron las ocho PM de la noche esperada, y la nieve cayendo como diminutos copos de algodón, ambientó las dos estresantes y largas horas en las cuales Hikufune la vistió, peinó, perfumó y como último, le brindó una corta sesión de consejos de maquillaje.

El rumor de que la nueva teniente iba a asistir a la reunión, se corrió en cuestión de minutos al ver a la capitana revolotear por toda la división, cargando peines y demás utensilios de estilista; Razón por la cual, los cuchicheos del otro lado de la puerta, eran bastante evidentes.

"No se pierden ni una, malditos chismosos. Por culpa de esos entrometidos estoy nerviosa de nuevo, ¿Y si me veo fatal?". Pensó, atenuando el pintalabios con la yema de su dedo índice; Para finalizar, examinó su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo, cortesía de la recamara de su capitana favorita."Lo sabía, fue una mala idea¡. Debí ponerme mi uniforme, ahora luzco como un horrendo Bufón¡".

—¿Hiyori-Chan, ya estas lista?. Llevas encerrada más de veinte minutos, no quiero apresurarte pero vamos justas de tiempo —Anunció Hikufune.

—Enseguida salgo, yo…ya no estoy—Intentó arrepentirse, mas la mayor no le permitiría retractarse.

—Sarugaki Hiyori, si no sales ahora mismo, entraré y te sacaré, estés o no vestida —Sentenció Kirio con un tono dominante.

—Ok, ok… —Dio un largo suspiro de resignación, arrugando nerviosa, la delicada tela de su traje.

Sería la primera vez que luciría algo como eso y tenía la inseguridad a flor de piel. Pero ella era una guerrera, comparado con tantos males padecidos, verse como toda una presuntuosa y colorida damita no debería ser tan difícil.

"¿Y si la lleva a ella de acompañante?" Especuló luchando por mantener al margen los celos.

Tenía que hacerlo, su verdadera preocupación debía ser el miedo que amenazaba con poseerla, el fracaso, que la cobardía la hiciese fallar en el momento decisivo, y como consecuencia se convirtiera nuevamente en su burla, el ser fatídicamente comparada con tantas otras.

Echar a la basura los últimos tres días era inconcebible, así que se decidió con pesadez, a abandonar su madriguera.

—Bien, vámonos…¿Ustedes qué diablos miran?¡ —Gritó amenazantemente a la multitud de _shinigamis_ , que hacían cola ansiosos por su aparición.

Decenas de bocas descolgadas quedaron completamente mudas con su sola presencia. Justo lo que le faltaba, un mar de retardados que nada tenían que ver en el asunto. Las mujeres comenzaron a examinarla con recelo, mientras que por el otro lado, los caballeros la inspeccionaban con los ojos de par en par, de arriba a abajo, despertando la hipótesis de que una epidemia de derrame cerebral, arribó a la sociedad de almas.

—Kyaa¡—Lanzó Kirio dando un brincó de euforia—Te ves perfecta, como un hermoso ángel¡ —La mayor dio rienda suelta a una serie de exagerados cumplidos —Hiyori-Chan, ni yo me veía tan divina cuando lo usé¡ Es como si hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para ti. Ahora solo te falta esto, póntelos.

Acató la orden, agachándose para así calzar con cuidado los zuecos japoneses, contorneados por una infantil franja roja; Bonitos indudablemente, no obstante esa no fue su primera observación.

—Kirio _-Taicho_ , estas cosas deben medir seis centímetros como mínimo. No he practicado con sandalias tan altas, de seguro me caeré ¡— Apenas dicho esto, dio un mal paso, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Para su fortuna fue atrapada con facilidad, por uno de los oficiales—¿Se encuentra bien, Sarugaki- _Fukutaichou_?¡ — Ya se había incorporado a cabalidad, aun así el tipejo continuó sujetándola—¿Le duele algo?, ¿Si se ha lastimado, me ofrezco a cargarla hasta la mansión Shihoin¡.

No dudó en alejarlo de un chancletazo. Que se calmara, si algo le hartaba de la gente, es que se comportaran irracionalmente molestos. Pero el Dios espiritual no oyó sus suplicas, él fue el primero de muchos, que en vano rogaron por servirle de ayuda, como transporte e incluso en darle masajes en los pies.

—Suficiente¡. No necesito nada, puedo caminar por mí misma, manada de idiotas¡ — Frunció el entrecejo, plantando su nuevo calzado en el pecho de uno de ellos—Sin embargo tengo sed, agua fría estaría bien — Más tardó en terminar la frase, que la avalancha de hombres en correr en dirección a la cocina.

—Esto es un espectáculo digno de ver, mi linda teniente— Dijo Kirio sonriendo picaronamente —Disfruta el momento, pero sin abusar más de la cuenta

—No le veo lo positivo a tener un montón de chulos encima…Aunque no está nada mal sentirse como una diosa de vez en cuando, creo que podría acostumbrarme—Contestó inflando pecho, con una mueca de satisfacción.

—Algo que he aprendido de los hombres, es que si se trata de una chica que comúnmente pasa desapercibida al no prestarle importancia a como luce físicamente, verla tan despampanante como estas esta noche, es una imagen que nunca podrán sacarse de la cabeza— Kirio hizo énfasis en lo ultimo —Hiyori-Chan, escúchame y créeme: Siempre has sido atractiva, pero hoy estas que ardes.

— _Taichou¡ —_ Se quejó, con los cachetes del mismo color que sus sandalias —No diga esas cosas, tampoco es para tanto y en especial, no debería decir algo como eso cuando estamos en pleno pasillo.

De los 10 litros de agua que le trajeron, solo bebió 3 vasos, luego de una serie de insultos e intimidaciones, lograron hacerse paso hasta la salida de la edificación; Transitando el largo camino hasta su destino, se percató de que la diferencia de estatura que mantenía con la versión joven de su capitana, comenzaba a causarle molestias al caminar. Tropezar seria lo peor a ocurrir esa noche, y con esas plataformas, el riesgo incrementaba considerablemente.

—Todo irá bien, te has esforzado tanto que te mereces pasar la mejor de las noches, yo estaré a tu lado por si llegas a necesitarme—Habló Kirio, acelerando el paso conforme se adentraban en la zona pudiente del _Seretei_ —- Apropósito, ¿Ya has decidido como harás a la hora de bailar?; No está mal visto el que bailes solo con chicas, si te sientes más-.

La interrumpió educadamente—Eso está arreglado, ya sé quien será mi pareja de esta noche.

—Entonces no preguntaré —Rió la mayor —Dejaré que me sorprendas con tus encantos.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada frontal de la mansión, resguardada por al menos treinta guerreros armados y listos. Mostraron las respectivas invitaciones al encargado de la recepción, a la espera de que se les concediera el acceso.

—Sean bienvenidas al palacio Shihoin, Hikufune _-Taichou_ y Sarugaki- _Fukutaichou._ El guía las escoltará al salón principal, siéntanse libres de transitar únicamente por las áreas permitidas para visitantes. Esperamos que disfruten de su estadía.

—Siento que mi vejiga va a explotar por la presión —Comentó con un dejo de ironía.

—Si necesita el tocador, le indi—El tonto mayordomo no comprendía el significado de la palabra "sarcasmo"; Era una lástima que de golpearlo, fuesen expulsadas del lugar.

—Muchas gracias, pero mi linda vicecapitana solo bromeaba —Contestó Kirio, abrazándola cariñosamente por encima del hombro.

Ya podía oír la música, al igual que las voces provenientes de la amplia estancia, destinada para reuniones y fiestas. Detuvo sus pasos, con el traicionero sudor, ya resbalando sobre el maquillaje que tanto trabajo le causó.

—Valor, Hiyori-Chan —Susurró la mayor antes de entrar al gran salón.

—Si…lo sé—Con pasos casi robóticos la siguió.

Lámparas gigantes, tres mostradores de tamaño descomunal llenos de comida y aperitivos, al menos 15 mesas acompañadas de lujosas y cómodas sillas, un grupo musical conformado por un arpa, guitarra, varias flautas, y algo parecido a un tambor; Definitivamente la familia de Yoruichi no reparaba en costos.

Del otro lado de la habitación se veía un suelo rectangular, tapizado con baldosas bien pulidas, que lo delataban como la pista de baile."Llego el momento…¿Qué tan rápido debe latir un corazón para sufrir un infarto?. Esto es demasiado, pero aun así debo afrontarlo, yo…Demonios, ya me vieron¡ ¿Qué hago?". Se cuestionó con ansiedad.

—Hiyorin¡—Un chillido agudo como de cría de ocho años, llamó la atención de todos. Fue de esas ocasiones en que deseó cerrar con cinta adhesiva, la boca de Mashiro Kuna.

Trató de desviar su atención hacia la zona donde ya habían varias parejas danzando, no obstante, para ese momento ya tenía clavados sobre ella, un mínimo de treinta pares de ojos, todos y cada uno ellos, observándola con las pupilas dilatadas.

"Gracias mundo, por dejármelo más difícil de lo que ya es". Reflexionó sarcásticamente.

—Si no me gustase Rose en secreto, te invitaría a salir en este preciso momento, Hiyori —Atinó a decir Lisa, luego de asaltarla en compañía de Mashiro.

Yadomaru traía puesto un ajustado y largo vestido azul, que tallaba a la perfección cada una de sus curvas; Sin mangas y con múltiples estampados de claveles, lo que más relucía en él, eran ambos cortes, uno a cada costado que se alzaban a la altura del muslo, sobrepasando así, el concepto de lo atrevido.

—Rose te va bien, así que ni lo intentes, pervertida—Contestó sonriendo, tan acostumbrada a las típicas bromas insinuantes de la chica.

—Te ves tan seductora, Hiyorin¡— Exclamó, entusiasmada, Kuna—Ahora las tres podremos ir a cazar Hombres¡.

Aunque Lisa tuvo como meta verse altamente atrayente esa noche, Mashiro no se quedó atrás. La teniente cargaba una falda verde, muy por encima de las rodillas, mientras la parte superior de su _Kimono,_ era de un tono naranja claro, con un amplio escote que llamaba inevitablemente la atención; Por último, la mujer usó largas medias blancas, que por poco igualaban altura con la minifalda a pliegues, dando en conjunto, un traje que nunca en la vida se pondría.

—Ey¡, no lo malinterpreten. Solo será por esta noche, saben que este no es mi estilo…¿Enserio me veo tan bien?—Preguntó con timidez.

—No —La voz masculina que llegó de improvisto, se ganó la atención de las tres —Te ves majestuosa, la imagen más hermosa que haya tenido la fortuna de ver — Afirmó Seinosuke, radiante de la emoción.

Tragó en seco, debatiendo entre golpearlo o agradecerle; Una cosa era que la tratase así en privado y otra muy diferente que fuera frente a un número plural de personas —Yo, bueno…supongo que gracias, Sein.

El cosmético en sus pómulos no ayudó a esconder la pena. En distintas circunstancias, con seguridad le hubiese regañado por ser tan imprudente, mas sería estúpido negar la minúscula felicidad que le provocó el cumplido.

—Si me hubieras dicho que pensabas venir así, traería puesto algo más acorde—Comentó Yamada—Al lado tuyo debo parecer un espantapájaros.

Siempre tan tonto y exagerado; La _Yukata_ azul del chico fue más que suficiente, de hecho sentía que Kirio había exagerado con su ropaje de esa noche.

Su cabello rubio lucía extraño sin las dos coletas rutinarias, sujeto por un resplandeciente prendedor con forma de rosa, de modo que los mechones hondeados, caían rebeldemente hacia el costado izquierdo de su rostro; Procuró no abusar con el maquillaje, por lo que adornó con el mismo tono rosa, el brillo labial y la sombra de ojos, para que así, sus pestañas relucieran más alargadas. Para finalizar el decorado de su rostro, aplicó un rubor rosáceo tenue que no contrastó tanto con su color de piel, plenamente libre de imperfecciones gracias a la base liquida que empleó.

En cuanto al _Kimono_ , recibió uno que otro ajuste para acoplarse a su menuda figura, concluido esto, le cayó como anillo al dedo: El vestido en general era blanco engalanado con hermosos estampados florares en tonos pasteles; Sin embargo, no fue la pureza que reflejaba aquella tela, lo más llamativo en su vestimenta.

Ese puesto se lo llevó el cinturón ajustado a la cintura, que resaltó lo esbelto de su torso, así como sacó mejor provecho a su modesto busto; Este se afianzó a su cuerpo gracias al enorme y llamativo moño color salmón que sobresalió tras su espalda, dejándose ver a cada lado de su silueta, con la tela delicada del mismo tono, cayendo armoniosamente como la seda.

Para terminar y no menos importante, la parte inferior del vestido descendió en pliegues lisos casi imperceptibles, a excepción del provocante corte de media pierna, bordeado con encaje que serpenteó y combinó a la perfección, dejando a simple vista sus delgadas pantorrillas. Le sobró tela tanto de las mangas como falda, pero contrario a lo que pensó, al parecer eso último le dio un toque de ternura extrema, que ligado a todo lo demás, incitó esa reacción atolondrada en el sexo opuesto.

"¿Quién lo diría?, Las lolis si podemos vernos sensuales cuando queremos. En sus caras malditas pechugonas con implantes de trasero¡". Alardeó calladamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No le des importancia a esas tonterías—Agregó para no hacerlo sentir menor cosa.

—Hiyori, tu…Seinosuke…¿Acaso ustedes— Soltó Yadomaru de manera incomprensible.

Pudo haber dado explicaciones insuficientes que no llevarían a ningún lado, pero solo se veía arruinando el momento. Ambos tenientes sabían lo que ocurría y con eso le bastó.

—Como digas, Hiyo-San. Sé que acabas de llegar, pero si me permites el honor, me encantaría compartir contigo la pista de baile _—_ Pidió Yamada, tratando de disimular lo deseoso que se encontraba por llevar a cabo el acto.

—Jumm~, déjame pensarlo — Bordeó su labio con uno de los dedos de su mano derecha—Hoy es jueves, estamos en invierno, así que luego viene enero, y ¿Que estamos esperando, tonto?¡

Antes de proseguir, se armó de valor para ver directamente sin vacilaciones de ningún tipo, los cristales grises que la observaban pasmados y titilantes a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Inmóvil como piedra, así se encontraba Hirako Shinji, con la mandíbula por poco rozándole el piso y la copa en su mano, desbordando bebida a causa del estado de conmoción.

"¿Ahora me ves?, ¿Un poco tarde no crees?...Incluso tal vez te estoy dando mucho crédito y solo te sorprende el verme de rosa. Sea como sea, Shin…ya no hay más, tú elegiste y me forzaste a hacerlo también. Estas son las consecuencias, así que voy a bailar frente a ti y después…después deberé recordar cómo era vivir sin ti". Reflexionó, viéndolo sin dedicarle palabra alguna.

—Intenta disfrutarlo, Hiyo-San. Para mí eso es lo más importante —Musitó Yamada.

Discrepaba de él, pasarla bien era un objetivo secundario, por lo cual el chico fue arrastrado hasta la pista—No quiero pensar— Imitó la posición ya practicada, aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor—Tan solo baila conmigo— Dijo, Entrelazando el juego dedos y acercándose a él lo requerido como para intercalar los cuatro pies.

—Solo un problemita, tu cinturón me impide sujetarte bien. Temo porque ocurra una catástrofe, como que algún movimiento termine por desarmarlo y se te caiga todo —Enunció entre encogimiento y comedia.

—¿Estas insinuando que verme desnuda sería una catástrofe? —Cuarteó la capa artificial sobre su entrecejo, con la fingida expresión de indignación.

—¿Q-Que?¡, Yo no dije eso¡, además seria-ahh¡ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Hiyo-San?¡—Tartamudeó el mayor perdiendo la compostura; Que otra persona diferente a ella se sonrojara de esa manera, si le resultaba gracioso.

—Cálmate, solo te fastidio. Deberías haber visto tu cara —Contestó riendo cortamente y apuntándole con el dedo, para segundos después retomar la actitud de damisela.

—Eso fue cruel, mejor haré como si nada —El pelinegro suspiró con pesadez, formando una curvatura, en el borde de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la lenta melodía, se dejó guiar en un principio, mientras apaciguaba el nerviosismo; Le dio la impresión de que Yamada la rodeó con mayor confianza que veces anteriores, pero dado lo poco relevante que le resultó, se lo dejó pasar.

Las sandalias con plataforma no resultaron ser mayor inconveniente, todo gracias al suelo bien pulido, que le permitió deslizarse con destreza; Cuando restaban meros segundos para que la balada ultimara, su mayor preocupación a la hora de danzar la alcanzó: La vuelta de tres giros.

Apoyándose solo en su pie derecho, viró sobre su eje con parsimonia: Un giro, luego el segundo, y luego el gran final."Lo conseguí¡". Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando pisó distraídamente su propio vestido, perdiendo así el equilibrio.

Su salvador llegó al rescate, Seinosuke consiguió atraerla de la cintura al estar a nada de caer. Con su anatomía arqueada hacia atrás, observó a escasos centímetros los iris penetrantes del mayor, quien encorvó el cuerpo sobre el suyo, provocándole un incomodo estremecimiento al sentir la respiración ajena colisionar contra sus mejillas.

La canción concluyó en perfecta sincronía, dando la impresión de que aquel final de película, había sido planeado. Antes de que pudiese incorporarse, oyó a su alrededor varios pitidos y gritos de emoción, entre los que pudo reconocer las voces de Kirio, Mashiro y los silbidos de lisa.

"Lo hice, luego de tantas cosas me siento otra vez como la guerrera decidida y valiente que siempre he sido". Pensamientos que llegaron a ella, al tiempo que se deleitó escuchando a sus amigos felicitarla.

—Gracias, Sein —Murmuró sonriendo dulcemente, aún si no era algo que soliese hacer; Fue producto del sentimiento de gratitud por haberla ayudado, apoyado y respaldado altruistamente, en un caótico momento de necesidad.

—Hiyo-San…—Balbuceó el pelinegro, batallando a muerte contra los centímetros de diferencia que les separaban.

"¿Que va a hacer?¡. El baile ya terminó, ¿Por qué no se aparta ya?". Lo cuestionó sin hablar.

El cielo pareció escuchar sus suplicas, ya que sin previo aviso,un tirón a su muñeca izquierda logró alejarla con brusquedad de su compañero de danza; Como descubrió a continuación, no fue algo celestial lo que la salvo, más bien se asemejó a un auxilio infernal.

—Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente, Yamada _Fukutaichou_ — Advirtió Hirako Shinji con voz frígida, cortando el jocoso momento.

El panorama se congeló, dejando como foco de atención al capitán del quinto escuadrón, quien jalándola hacia él, trató de romper el nudo que había formado su otra mano con la del pelinegro.

Intentó forcejear contra el agarre, pero el rubio la superaba en fuerza; Con esto, la presión comenzó a acalambrar su extremidad, cosa que no mejoró al percatarse de que Seinosuke no tenía el menor ánimo de retroceder.

—Disculpe, pero Hiyo-San y yo, aún no hemos terminado, Hirako _-Taichou_ —Respondió Yamada con cortesía, aunque a metros se podía percibir el tono punzante en sus palabras—Y ya que deseamos seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, ¿Podría hacer el favor de soltarla?.

—Calma, chicos —Intervino Kyoroku, con su presencia relajada y amistosa—A lo mejor Hiyori-Kun quiere pasar un rato junto a Lisa-Chan y las demás.

¿Cómo osaba hacerle tal cosa?. Someterla a esa humillación, arruinar su reciente alegría, sabotear todo por lo que había luchado, solo por otra de sus egoístas y caprichosas estupideces.

No se dejaría ultrajar de él nuevamente, más aún en público y frente a todas esas personas—No. Sigamos bailando, Seinosuke —Contradijo sin perder su semblante estoico —Suéltame, solo me estorbas, Shinji.

Hirako se mantuvo inamovible, sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada áspera enterrada en el pelinegro—Con él no—Refutó el rubio, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella—Baila conmigo, Hiyori.

Trató de hipnotizarla con esos ojazos deslumbrantes que hechizaban a cualquiera, afortunadamente luego de tantas decepciones, se hizo inmune a sus encantos. Todo lo contrario, la frustración que le causó los frívolos intentos de hombre, se volvió insoportable; _Per se_ , la situación colmó su paciencia.

—¿Quién te has creído para decidir lo que debo o no debo hacer?¡ —Tiró de su brazo, logrando deslizarse insuficientemente, aun así fue un avance — Cállate y deja de joderme con tus idioteces¡.

—Ya la ha oído. Por favor retírese, capitán Hirako—Dispuso Yamada por lo bajo.

—Cierra la boca, tú no me mandas—El cruce de miradas entre los dos hombres podría volver piedra a cualquiera—Esto es entre Hiyori y yo— La curiosidad de los espectadores, pudo más que el servir de mediadores—Quien debe retroceder eres tú, Yamada Seinosuke¡—Ordenó Hirako, perdiendo la aparente calma.

Su lado cobarde deseó esconderse debajo de una roca hasta que toda esa tempestad pasara. Una confirmación de la ya, regla imperante: Shinji impregnaba de putridez todo lo que tocaba, la tenia bañada en esa aura oscura, sin intenciones de concederle la oportunidad de tener una pizca de felicidad.

—No te soporto, déjame en paz¡— Gritó, llamando nuevamente la atención de Hirako.

Harta de la agobiante situación, se decidió a salirse del problema por sí misma. Dio un fuerte jalón a su muñeca, hasta que finalmente consiguió librarse del asqueroso aprisionamiento, no obstante las cosas nunca salen como se planean; Ya que Shinji se rehusó a abandonar, lo único que él logró, fue rasgar irremediablemente, la fina manga de su vestido, arrancándola por completo a la altura del codo.

Un aire sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, ni un respiro se oía, ni un simple aleteo de mariposa negra. Cada alma quedó muda, como el efímero silencio que reina previo a la tormenta, roto instantes después, por los ligeros gimoteos que sirvieron de antesala a la humedad delineando sin piedad, la curvatura de su rostro.

—Hiyo¡, yo no—Las lamentaciones de Hirako se le ahogaron en la garganta por el definitivo azote del destino.

Sin titubeos de ningún tipo, se elevó hasta agarrar impulsivamente el cuello de la _yukata_ masculina, forzándolo a inclinarse. Ninguna palabra acompañó el sonido seco de la bofetada, al estamparse desmedidamente contra la mejilla del rubio.

—PÚDRETE, HIRAKO SHINJI¡—La mano le tembló con ira al igual que sus delgados labios desgarrándose por dentro —¿NO TE CANSAS DE DESTROZAR TODO LO QUE ES PRECIADO PARA MI, BASTARDO INFELIZ?¡ — Otro poco de adjetivos ofensivos, salieron expedidos de su boca —¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DEBO HACER PARA QUE ENTIENDAS QUE TE DETESTO, QUE NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO?¡.

Ese horrible aspecto tembloroso y desconcertado se merecía mucho más daño; La desolación hizo erupción y tomó como su objetivo único, al causante de aquel sufrimiento. Aprovechó que el rostro de Hirako seguía a una altura alcanzable, para así plantarle su puño cerrado apabullantemente, consiguiendo estallarle el hocico de perro sanguinolento.

"Aún no basta…no se acerca ni una pizca a como yo me siento". Razonó, quitándole completa importancia a la pérfida agua salada que se amontonó entre parpado y parpado del rubio.

—Hiyo…ri — Masculló Shinji de rodillas.

—CÁLLATE¡,ERES REPUGNANTE. ESCUCHARTE ME ENFERMA¡ —Estiró el flequillo contrario con fuerza, quedándose con unas cuantas hebras doradas entre sus dedos—TU PUEDES GOZAR FORNICANDO CUANDO TE DA LA GANA, PERO APENAS ALGUIEN ME BRINDA UN MÍNIMO DE FELICIDAD, TE ENCARGAS DE DESTRUIRLA¡ — Entre las facciones de Hirako, su dentadura sobresalía impecable; Apuntó a ella, obteniendo como mero resultado, el hacer sangrar sus encías— ERES LO PEOR QUE ME HA OCURRIDO¡, NO PIENSO SEGUIR SUFRIENDO POR TU MALDITA CULPA¡—De la delicada dama que fue, ya no quedaba ni rastro, se encargó sin arrepentimientos, de enterrarla juntó a cada puñetazo que le asestaba—TU LEALTAD VALE LO MISMO QUE NADA, AMIGO DE MIERDA¡.

—Hiyo…No era mi int—Musitó Shinji entrecortado, a causa del liquido viscoso en su boca.

—SE ACABO¡—Alzó el brazo preparando otra descarga —NO ME MERECES Y ME CANSÉ DE ESPERAR LO IMPOSIBLE¡.

—Hiyori, tienes que escucharme¡—Exclamó Shinji, con su rostro alcanzando el límite máximo de desesperación, tan deplorable como el de un animal callejero.

—NI CAGANDO¡—Fijó la vista en el lamentable y suplicante hombre, previo a cachetearlo una vez más, aruñando la tersa piel en el proceso—NO ME BUSQUES¡, NO ME HABLES¡, NO ME TOQUES¡— Mordisqueó su labio, reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento que pudiese frenarla—TU Y YO, YA NO SOMOS NADA, SHINJI, COMPRENDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ¡.

—Sarugaki Hiyori, suficiente¡ —Hikufune atrapó sus dos brazos, forzándola a replegarse.

—Shinji, Shinji¡, responde¡—Exclamó exaltado Rose.

—Serás imbécil…¿Te encuentras bien?—Le escuchó decir a Lisa.

—Shinji, ponte de pie —Alentó Kensei a su propia manera.

—Le ha dejado peor que a un muñeco de práctica —Comparó Kaien, al tiempo que levantó unos cuantos mechones rubios, para así despejarle el rostro.

—Yoruichi, ¿Tienen una enfermería por aquí? — Preguntó Love a la morena.

—Denle _Sake_ para que no sienta el dolor —Aconsejó Shihoin, ya subida de tragos.

—Resiste, Hirako-San¡ —Agregó Ukitake.

—Chicos, por favor denme espacio para poder atender sus heridas—Solicitó Hachigen.

—Hirako-San…—Unohana Retsu dejó en el aire el resto de la frase, y prosiguió a comprobar el estado de la mejilla hinchada.

"Traidores…todos son unos traidores al igual que él". Especuló al observar como diversos capitanes y tenientes trataban de socorrer al rubio. Desde la distancia pudo ver como Shinji no demostró la menor seña de levantarse de aquel lugar; Divisó cada gota de sangre que escurría de su rostro yendo a parar contra la baldosa, el pecho moviéndosele agitadamente como si le faltara el aire y la mirada oculta que usó como pretexto para poner a todos de su parte.

Luego de constantes sacudidas, consiguió escapar del encarcelamiento de su capitana —Lo escogió a él…incluso después de esto —Susurró señalando su brazo desnudo —Yo no soy ardiente, Kirio _Taichou_ …Son ustedes los que me arrojaron a las llamas.

—No es así, Hiyori-Chan¡.

No aguantó permanecer en ese turbulento salón ni un segundo más, abandonó la habitación, dejando como recuerdo un estruendoso portazo; Avanzó por la mansión sin intenciones de atender las advertencias primarias sobre las zonas permitidas para los invitados.

Para cuando arribó al patio principal, sintió las vías respiratorias arderle con solo inhalar partículas espirituales. Atravesó de prisa el amplio césped, hasta alcanzar la cuantiosa estatua en roca, que recreaba la viva imagen del más importante ancestro de la familia real.

Recostándose contra ella dio vía libre al llanto, apretó con furia su pecho deseando en vano, asesinar ese espantoso dolor; Porque ya nada ni nadie podría rescatarla de aquel vacío, de tener a sus personas más amadas apuntándole con desprecio. Luego de que las cartas fueron reveladas, cuando la penumbra llegó y el final le cerró todas y cada una de las salidas de emergencia, volvió a quedarse sola.

El detonante fue sin lugar a equivocas interpretaciones, la manera atroz con que su preciado obsequio había sido despedazado, destruido al igual que todo lo que él palpaba, dejando como marca la piel suave de su brazo al descubierto, espolvoreada con diminutas manchas de sangre.

"Te entregué tanto con la ilusión de ser feliz…tanto, hasta quedarme vacía ". Reflexionó con el corazón perforado desde diferentes ángulos. "Sin decir ni una palabra, comportándote como un patán insensible….te han preferido a ti…Mis amigos, mi familia me han dejado atrás…Tú me lo has quitado todo¡".

—Te odio¡. Estoy tan cansada de amarte, de que mis propios sentimientos me destruyan por dentro¡; Exhausta de que tu sombra me persiga a cualquier lado a donde voy¡ —Su garganta gritaba desconsolada—No lo soporto más…no el que mi vida gire en torno a ti, ¿Qué puede extirparme este mounstro que llevo en el pecho?¡ —Las lagrimas dieron paso a afligidos jadeos pueriles —Ayúdame, Okasan…

—Hay cosas que son incapaces de desaparecer fácilmente. El corazón es engreído y orgulloso…se niega a retroceder aún cuando el dolor lo consume —Viró el rostro en dirección a la voz, aguda a sus oídos —Lo que hace la diferencia es la esperanza que podemos permitirnos conservar.

—¿Y qué "esperanza" es esa, Seinosuke? — Refutó sorbiendo ordinariamente, mucosa acumulada en su pequeña nariz, para enseguida acercarse al pelinegro hasta alcanzar una corta distancia.

—Aún cuando los sentimientos no sean correspondidos, nuestra alma goza del don innato de poder identificar cuando la otra persona vale nuestro afecto —El mayor removió los escasos copos de nieve, que reposaban sobre su cabello rubio —Puedes salvarte de ese infierno si sabes diferenciar entre alguien que merece tu amor y alguien que no…La esperanza a la que me refiero es el anhelo que no hiere, el sueño que no se convierte en pesadilla, que te permite querer cada vez más a una persona a sabiendas de que no te arrepentirás, que ese sentir no será vilmente aplastado.

¿Podría guardar esperanza para Shinji?, ¿Que la confianza en él, no sería abatida nuevamente?

"No…no puedo hacerlo. Ya deposité en él toda la fe que pese al dolor, aún conservaba…Para Shin ya no me resta esperanza". Meditó lúgubre, temblando por el cruel frio invernal.

Aceptando eso, su alma se encontró oficialmente destrozada. Su autoestima se hundió bajo una gruesa capa de nieve, al parecer imposible de remover. Tantas encrucijadas se plantearon en su mente recientemente, demasiadas dudas y debilidades agobiantes que finalmente cobraban un sentido: Estaba rota, un salvaje y defectuoso ángel.

—Hiyo-San…di algo, por favor¡ —Pidió impaciente Yamada —Es un horrible martirio verte así, sin poder hacer algo al respecto¡—El chico se inclinó y susurró a su oído —Vivo preguntándome: ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?, ¿Qué me falta para poder alcanzarla?, ¿Cómo puedo yo, darle la felicidad que tanto anhela?.

¿Cómo es que Seinosuke seguía viendo algo valioso en ella?. Él insistía en haber descubierto algo valioso, escondido debajo de tanta violencia y de su cruda forma de ser, cosa que nunca consideró con tanta seguridad. Yamada Seinosuke definitivamente era raro.

—Sein —balbuceó sin levantar la mirada—No me mientas ahora —Le condicionó con firmeza —¿Te gusto?.

No era conocida por ser alguien sutil, en especial cuando requería algo con tanta desesperación.

Al obtener como única respuesta,el vapor que exhalaba el contrario, exclamó exasperada —Necesito saberlo¡, ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?¡, ¿Soy yo la que es incapaz de ser querida?¡. Por favor dime ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?¡.

—Gritas todo el tiempo, comes como un barril sin fondo, tienes la paciencia de un volcán, mi columna se acalambra cada vez que bailamos, y….eres la persona más maravillosa que se ha cruzado como un milagro, en mi camino —Él la abrazó sin encontrar resistencia alguna —Si amarte significa pensar en ti cada vez que despierto, que veo a un pequeño pájaro amarillo aletear en el cielo, sentir una flameante alegría cada vez que tengo el privilegio de verte…entonces sí, te quiero Hiyo-San.

"Ya veo, si era cierto después de todo…Me siento aliviada, pero…soy tan masoquista que pese al dolor, desearía que fueras él…Lo lamento tanto, Sein". Especulaba, con sus hermosos cristales acaramelados inundados.

—Permíteme intentar hacerte feliz —Pidió el pelinegro una última vez.

No hizo nada cuando Seinosuke la sujetó de la mejilla, así como también mantuvo al margen, su instinto de sobreviviente; Se decidió a traicionar su propio corazón, porque era su voluntad la que rogaba de rodillas por el cariño de alguien.

El mayor aproximó sus labios hasta formar contacto directo, un beso que le reflejo ansiedad no correspondida; No obstante, cerró los parpados tal como recordaba que era lo correcto a hacer en esos momentos. La piel blanda que reposaba sobre el borde de su boca se sentía fría y seca, mas no era por el clima o por la idiosincrasia de su textura.

"Debería sentirme agradecida, contenta, incluso agitada…debería gustarme. Por el contrario…cada segundo junto a él, me deja más en claro que no lo deseo". Reflexionaba al ser pasiva receptora de lentos movimientos. "Lo detesto…sentir mi piel arder con cada roce suyo…Besarlo duele, quiero que se detenga".

Aquel gesto se cortó abruptamente por causa ajena a ella, su intuición la instó a abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para distinguir el cuerpo de Seinosuke, estrellarse estrepitosamente contra la estatua de piedra; El hombre rebotó al dar contra el mármol, inmerso en un lamentable quejido de dolor, sonido acompañado únicamente por el crujido de la decoración ostentosa al quebrarse; Un golpe que le dejó gravemente aturdido y sangrante.

—Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, haré tu rostro inmune a los hechizos de sanación, Yamada ¡—Espetó el rubio sin aligerar la presión ejercida en su puño. Enfatizó cada palabra con fiereza, mientras que las pupilas grisáceas, una vez deslumbrantes y encantadoras, lucían turbias invadidas por la ira.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora chicos y chicuelas, agradezco a los lectores que me han seguido en este fic hasta el momento, cada una de sus reviews me motivan a escribir con mayor emocion y a cumplir lo mejor que puedo con mis plazos; Se que aún hay varias dudas sobre la historia, pero la mayoria se resolveran lo juro¡, otras quedaran a libre interpretacion

Lo que viene a continuación me atreveria a decir que sera un vuelco en la historia a como la vienen conociendo, no se angustien, no pienso matar a nadie ( por ahora~)

Muchas gracias por leer ^^, Beyby~


	6. Mov 6 Antología de aflicciones, pista 1

Hola¡

...see, esto es incomodo, ya se que ha pasado muchisisisismo tiempo, siendo precisa, este febrero se cumplé ya 2 años desde el primer capitulo de 1GAR, así que tratare d hacer esto breve; No hay mucho que pueda decir para excusarme, desde que comencé a trabajar a principio de año, me desconecte de muchas cosas, entre ellos el escribir, lo extrañaba, y como toda mente de escritora, las ideas siempre seguían llegando. A mitad de año me las arregle para terminar el primer beta de este capitulo, pero debido a la extensión de su versión original (DEMASIADA, CASI PODRÍAN PEDIR UNA PIZZA Y GASEOSA MIENTRAS LA LEÍAN), La labor de corrección y retoques estéticos y necesarios se me hizo muy pesada y hasta tediosa.

Quiero aclarar que no ignoraba las Reviews, las leía con cariño y entusiasmo, Mi amor por la historia no ha disminuido, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza, me era muy duró determinarme a continuar con total enfoque; por unos meses me dediqué solo a leer historias en las noches cuando tenia tiempo. Sin embargo, este diciembre estoy desempleada, y por cosas del destino llegó una notificación de un fic que empece a leer hace mas de 5 años, lo habían actualizado y esta por terminar. Fue ahí donde la motivación volvió.

Tengo más de un Fic por continuar, tengo las ideas en mi cabeza de como continuarlos, por eso me comprometo a hallar la motivación necesaria, así me tome un tiempo hacerlo.

Ya sobre 1GAR, como dije, la extensión original de este cap era casi 10 veces la que aquí ven, ya que como leerán los que aún crean en esta historia y su despistada autora, es bastante corto en comparación a los demás, y constaba de más de una parte. Determinada a actualizar cuanto antes, decidí dividir el capitulo, aún si este primero quedó más corto que las otras pistas por venir, esto con la intención de ver si una alma caritativa aún me da la oportunidad de leerme. En cuanto a las otras partes, me pondré con calma a corregirlas, y si me da la loquera otra vez, puede que haga un interludio y continué otra de mis historias, para darme una pausa creativa y no perder la motivación.

No se que más decir, gracias a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad a la historia, se que esta introducción ya se hizo tediosa, pero creo que era necesaria luego de tantos meses, con mucho cariño para mis lectores, todos aquellos anonimos, y más aún para los que con sus reviews mostraron su amor por este humilde Shiyori. Sin más preámbulos, un Giro y Al reves¡

Declaimer: Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a Tite Kubo-Sensei

Pd: Canción "Shake it Out" de Florence + The Machine

* * *

 _ **"Regrets collect like old friends**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Here to relieve your darkest moments**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can see no way, I can see no way".**_

 **UN GIRO Y AL REVÉS**

 **MOVEMENT 6.** **Antología de Aflicciones:**

 _ **"And all of the goons come out to play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every demon wants his pound of flesh"**_

El choque a su corazón que aquella bofetada ocasionó, forzó el tiempo a detenerse; Ya que para entender los grandes giros que le habían arrastrado a ese caótico momento, no bastaban un minuto o dos. La historia de ambos no podía encerrarse solo en ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron corroídas por el dolor y la frustración.

Cuando su mundo terminó de venirse abajo al recibir ineludible, el golpe propiciado por la persona más importante en su vida, cuando sintió la culpa carcomer su cuerpo de principio a fin, al ver a quien veló por querer y proteger, ser arrebatada por las sucias garras de alguien más, finalmente acabó de comprenderlo: La había perdido, permitió a las estaciones pasar, a las palabras callar, y allí, sobre el gélido manto escarchado, el ya no era nada.

Con el rostro pálido como papel, la sangre goteando hasta teñir la nieve, la respiración agitada y el temblor de sus dedos marchitándose, los vio; Uno a uno los fragmentos de su memoria resurgieron, porque luego de tantas décadas, la inquebrantable relación que lo llevó a querer lo incomprensible, a ansiar lo impensable y a desear lo inalcanzable, se quebró en minúsculos trozos punzantes, penetrantes como el dolor de las esquirlas de cristal enterradas en sus palmas, en el órgano vital que latía lento, frió y árido.

Pista Primera, "La ruptura":

 _ **"And I've been a fool, and I've been blind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can never leave the past behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can see no way, I can see no way"**_

El frenético sonido de su pie derecho chocando contra la baldosa una y otra vez, producía eco entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Sacudió su rubio cabello con la desesperación apoderándose de su mente.

—Demonios…yo no debería estar aquí—Susurró a sí mismo—Me está esperando...

La citación de último momento le cayó peor que un balde de agua fría, no tenía sentido llamarlo a su cuarto justo en ese momento, puesto que ya habían quedado de verse en las últimas horas de la noche. Impaciente, comenzaba a plantearse seriamente la idea de irse y arreglar las cosas después.

—Hirako-Kun…—Finalmente la mujer atravesó la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y con la misma, se sentó en la cama—Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes por eso—Dijo acercándose a ella—Entonces…¿Cuál es la urgencia?, después de todo habíamos quedado en vernos luego de clases, Yui— Preguntó, tratando de disimular la intranquilidad—Porque, recuerdas que te avise que a esta hora tendría un compromiso previo.

Kazekawa suspiró con pesadez agachando la mirada, al parecer había sonado bastante tosco. Trató de normalizar su tono de voz, pues era consciente que a pesar del retraso que le estaba ocasionando, su gentil novia no merecía ser tratada de mala manera.

—Lo lamento Yui—Indicó, pasando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—Tienes toda mi atención.

—Hirako-Kun…te he llamado porque…—La voz se entrecortó, y solo hasta ese momento comenzó a preocuparse.

—Ey, todo irá bien—Trató de abrazarla, pero fue rechazado de inmediato—Estoy aquí contigo…por favor dime que sucede.

Con la intención de apaciguar a la chica, se decidió a hacerla sonreír sin importar lo difícil que fuese, un par de besos podrían funcionar. Tenía prisa, si, pero también trataría de preservar el reciente noviazgo que iba por buen camino.

—Quiero terminar, Hirako-Kun…

"Terminar…¿me está cortando?". Pensó, un poco atontado por la inesperada respuesta.

—Yui…¿Por qué?, es decir…¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?, podemos hablarlo y…

Kazekawa negó con movimientos ligeros—Aunque solo hasta hace un par de semanas me atreví a confesártelo, me has gustado demasiado desde primer año…no puedes ni imaginarte el cómo me sentí cuando dijiste que te parecía hermosa y encantadora—Taciturna, continuó—Feliz, no me importó que reconocieras no quererme del mismo modo, porque me prometiste…me prometiste que por el amor que siento por ti, buscarías un día llegar a quererme por igual.

"Ojalá y nunca se entere que ese fue el mismo discurso que use con mis 5 novias anteriores..." Disimuló con descaro.

Habida cuenta de su desfachatez, lo que le permitía dormir serenamente por las noches, era el que siempre había dejado en claro, sin titubeos, que él no las amaba desde el principio. No es como si hubiese tenido un sin número de novias, ya que solo en exclusivos casos decidió convertir un ligue, en algo más formal; No se consideraba un rompecorazones, pero si con el derecho libre de decidir cuando la cosa perdía su encanto. A su cabeza estuvo el finalizar todas las relaciones previas, lo cual justificaba su actual sensación de inseguridad.

—Yui…es muy pronto para mí llegar a sentir lo mismo que tú—Hizo una pausa breve—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me importes, si me dices en que me equivoqué, tal vez…

—No puedes…No todas las cosas se arreglan con caricias y regalos…

—Entonces dime por qué…

—Queriéndote como lo hago, no es fácil ponerle fin a las cosas…Afrontar la verdad es doloroso, pero no puedo seguir de esta manera…—Le contestó la chica—Puedo ver que necesitas y mereces una explicación…lo que me hizo tomar esta dura decisión.

Si aquella había sido la resolución final de su compañera, la dio por aceptada; No tenía intenciones de arrodillarse rogando su perdón.

—Sentarnos juntos en clase, ayudarme con la tarea y bueno, los besos y demás cariñitos, todas son cosas que disfruto muchísimo Hirako-kun…pero ya deberías saber que lo que realmente alimenta una relación es la entrega, la lealtad y el compromiso…

Admitía el aprecio que surgió hacia ella en tan corto tiempo, pero cierto es que este no era el suficiente como para sentirse devastado. Además, se suponía que había hecho todas las cosas que deberían mantener el encanto en una relación, o no?

—Por 5 días organicé a la perfección lo que sería nuestra primera gran cita, decoré uno de los quioscos del jardín, me encargué de la cena y preparé un delicioso postre de fresas…todo lucía hermoso, de manera que lograras apreciar lo mejor de mí—Era evidente el arduo esfuerzo con que Kazekawa velaba por mantener la compostura—Allí por fin podríamos compartir una intimidad mucho mayor que la mera física, yo solo deseaba que todo fuera perfecto, que mi dedicación pudiese alcanzarte…por eso te cité con días de anticipación…

Rápidamente comenzó a unir los puntos dentro de su cabeza—Sé que de nada valen las excusas ahora, pero…yo te pregunté si no había problema en aplazarlo para otro día. No tenía idea, pensé que—Kazekawa le hizo señas para que la dejara terminar. Optó por ser condescendiente, tal como lo pintaba la chica, lucía como el malvado de la historia.

—El día llegó y faltando solo una hora para el encuentro, me informaste que habían entregado las notas del examen semestral a los de tercer año…me comentaste que luego de estudiar sin descanso por semanas, Hiyori-Chan había sacado la mejor calificación entre su promoción—Ahogados gimoteos fallaron al tratar de mantenerse ocultos—Me alegré mucho en verdad…sin embargo eso cambió a medida que me decías que ella no lo celebraría, que simplemente pasaría la noche sola como si nada.

—Yui…

—Me pediste disculpas…cancelaste la cita, saliste corriendo y la invitaste a cenar—La chica ya no pudo controlar los sollozos.

—Yo…es Hiyori, no podía dejarla…los dos siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro—La mujer se removió, dando la impresión que no soportaba más la cercanía—Desconocía tus verdaderas intenciones, ahora veo lo desconsiderado que fui con tus sentimientos, pero…

—Pero si pudieses devolver el tiempo…lo volverías a hacer, Hirako-Kun.

Su mente voló a aquella noche cuatro días atrás, cuando el rostro pecoso que generalmente gruñía y bramada, fracasó por completo en camuflar lo feliz que estaba al devorar como una fiera eufórica y hambrienta, aquel plato extra grande de Ramen. Yui tenía razón, aun sin comprenderlo del todo, en eso ella estaba más que en lo cierto.

—No me malentiendas Hirako-Kun, sé a la perfección el valor de una mejor amistad, es un lazo que te fortalece, que te brinda la mejor sensación de fraternidad, confort y alegría…yo no te estoy cortando por eso.

—Si sabes lo importante que es ella para mí, ¿Entonces por qué?.

—No ha sido solo conmigo…cada vez que decidiste iniciar una relación, le prometiste a la chica algo que nunca podrás cumplir—Yui comenzó a tomar distancia—Me ofreciste una ilusión vacía…un amor que jamás podrás corresponderme.

Nunca fue alguien que pretendiera herir a las personas, si ella estaba insinuando que él tenía malas y crueles intensiones desde el principio, eso era algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo para nada. Arrugó un poco el entrecejo y cuando se disponía a replicar, ella concluyó

—No eres una mala persona, Hirako-Kun…es solo que no puedes andar ofreciendo algo que ya has entregado.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, la siguió con la mirada mientras la mujer se apartaba hasta llegar a la puerta. No entendía a qué se refería. Primero mencionó a Hiyori, luego el mar de incoherencias: ¿Ofrecer ilusiones?, ¿Que ya lo había entregado?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Era acaso la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza para terminarle por otra razón?.

—Espera, no sé a qué te refieres ¡— No, nada de eso tenía sentido para él —Puede que haya sido desconsiderado contigo, pero-.

—Hirako-Kun…no importa cuántas veces te mientas a ti mismo, ya hiciste tu elección…no ves lo que tienes frente a ti y por eso hieres sin querer—Yui se recostó contra el marco de la puerta ya abierta, tenia los pliegues de sus cristales rojos e inflamados—Si deseas un consejo de alguien que se cansó de luchar por lo imposible…Date cuenta de lo que realmente sientes, hazlo rápido y confróntalo o de lo contrario…un día esa bomba explotará y lo único que conseguirás es herir gravemente a alguien importante para ti.

El portón se cerró, casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio se tumbó de espaldas contra la cama, acariciaba sus parpados cerrados tratando de comprender todo lo dicho, pero nada parecía cobrar forma. Tenía la ruidosa corazonada de que se le estaba pasando algo inmenso, algo fundamental

"¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es lo que no veo?, ¿Qué es lo que ella ha visto y yo sigo negando?, ¿Lo que realmente siento?...¿Por qué no soy capaz de comprenderlo?. Torturaba su mente en busca de una respuesta. "Me siento perdido…mas no es por Yui, es por…".

—Hiyori…

Por alguna razón ningún racionamiento lógico llegaba a su mente, lo único que cubría por completo ese espacio era aquel nombre.

—Hiyori…

Algo estaba claro entre todo ese embrollo: ¿Si en el futuro tuviese que elegir entre la de baja estatura y alguna otra?.

—Hiyori…

Si, definitivamente; Después de todo, era su Boke/mono/compacto.

—Hiyori —Rio cortamente.

—Hiyori…Hiyori…HIYORI¡.

Se incorporó con increíble rapidez, saliendo a rastras de la habitación. Ya llevaba al menos 20 minutos de retraso, la enana le mataría con seguridad, puede que no se lo haya pedido explícitamente, pero sin duda alguna estaría de mal humor. Por irracional que fuese, pensar en ella, en que se ganaría un golpe por llegar tardíamente, comenzaba a subirle el ánimo.

"Siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro…¿Qué demonios hay de malo en eso?...Después de todo, no es como si estuviese forzado a hacerlo…Fue mi elección".

 _ **"But I like to keep some things to myself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I like to keep my issues drawn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's always darkest before the dawn".**_

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos y chicas; Como se pudo ver, este Movement 6, constará de más de una Pista, es una antología después de todo. Se que deseaban con ansias saber como proseguía la historia con Seinosuke, Hiyo y Shinji, pero créame que esto es fundamental para la historia, de hecho es una de mis partes favoritas, ya saben, no solo porque ame a Shinji por sobre todos los personajes Ficticios hahah. Como sea, espero volver por estos lares pronto, con la Segunda Pista

ALERTA DE SPOILER¡ (Leer bajo su criterio): Habra mucha piel.

Bey Bey


End file.
